Halloween
by Hoepless
Summary: Was wäre wenn Harry seinem Paten durch den Schleier folgen würde? Ja, und, sagen wir mal in einer Parallelwelt landen würde? Zeit: spielt in den Sommerferien nach dem 5. Schuljahr.
1. Prolog

Halloween

Titel: Halloween

Teil: Prolog

Autor: Hoepless

Genre: Allgemein, alles wird vorkommen

Bewertung: ab 6 vorerst

Warnung: (extreme verwirrung?)

Disclaimer: gehört nix mir, alles J.K.Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Inhalt: Also, Harry folgt seinem Paten durch den Schleier, was dann passiert wird sich zeigen…

Kommentar: Mh, viel Spaß?

Prolog

Die Sonne ging auf.

Endlich.

Sorgfältig sammelte er seine Sachen ein, er wollte sicher gehen dass er nichts hier zurück ließ, was er später brauchte. Seine Tasche war gepackt und verkleinert, auch sein Besen steckte in einer seiner unzähligen Manteltaschen.

Mit einem leisen Rascheln warf er sich geschickt den Tarnumhang über, der ihn unbemerkt aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten bringen sollte. Schließlich trat er zögern und dennoch sicher um die Ecke des Ligusterweges und ging zur öffentlichen Bushaltestelle.

Auf diesem Weg gelangte er von dem Zaubereiministerium unbemerkt nach London, in eine rote Telefonzelle. Die Besucherplakette barg er sicher in seiner Hand, und dann ging er, streng darauf bedacht nicht bemerkt zu werden, in die Toilette.

Sein Tarnumhang wanderte ebenfalls verkleinert in eine seiner Taschen, dann murmelte er leise ein paar unverständliche Worte vor sich hin.

„Schlange…nee zu auffällig, …Adler…nee zu groß,…Eule….nee…oder…doch Eule, das ist gut"

Sagte es und schon stand statt des schwarzhaarigen, grünäugigen Jungen eine rot gefiederte Eule in der Jungentoilette. Dem braunhaarigen älteren Mann der das Pech hatte als nächster die Tür zu dem genannten Raum zu öffnen, flog eine extrem wütende rote Eule entgegen, die ihm beinahe mit ihren Krallen das Gesicht zerkratzte.

Mit wenigen kräftigen Flügelschlägen flog die nur noch als roter Schimmer zu sehende Eule in Richtung Mysteriumsabteilung. Sie kannte ihr Ziel und sie würde es erreichen.

Da gerade an diesem Tag sehr viel im Ministerium los war, schenkte der rasch vorbei fliegenden Eule keiner der hier Arbeitenden große Aufmerksamkeit. Eulen waren schließlich etwas alltägliches hier, und keiner dachte weiter über ihre Bedeutung nach, ja, bis auffiel, dass der junge Harry Potter nicht zu seiner Aparationsprüfung am nächsten Nachmittag erschien, doch dann würde es zu spät sein.

Keiner verband die Eule mit dem Helden der Zaubererwelt, dazu gab es ja keinen begründeten Anlass. Und während die ganze Zaubererwelt bestürzt eine Suchaktion startete, flog irgendwo eine kleine rote Eule ihrem Glück entgegen.

Tbc…

Ja, das war also der Prolog, wie schon im Inhalt stand wird dies wohl eine etwas andere Geschichte, ich werde versuchen euch alle in die Irre zu führen, wenn ihr denk das ihr wisst wie das hier weiter geht dann schreibt mir ein Komi, mal sehen wer der Wahrheit am Nächsten kommt.

Cu, Hoepless!


	2. Chapter 1

Halloween

Oh, so viele Kommis? Na herzlichen Dank dafür, bei:

ina pichler

Wild Terminator

Man sieht, ich hab eindeutig zu viel Zeit, denn hier ist bereits das neue chappi…viel Spaß dabei!

1. Kapitel „Auf Kollisionskurs"

„He Pinkelpotter, heute schon geduscht?"

Lachend deutete der blonde Junge, welcher gesprochen hatte, mit seinem Zauberstab auf den großen, hageren Schwarzhaarigen, der sich verzweifelte unter seinem abgetragenen Koffer versteckte, während unter allgemeinem Gelächter eine riesige Fontäne Wasser auf den Jungen mit Namen James Johannis Potter herabstürzte.

Wie der Junge es doch hasste, jedes Mal wenn die Schüler mit dem Hogwartsexpress wieder zur Schule fuhren konnte man darauf wetten, dass ER hier auftauchen würde. James konnte nur froh sein dass er nicht zur gleichen Zeit nach Hogwarts ging wie er.

„He, Kumpel, alles okay?"

James drehte sich schnell um und atmete dann auf, als er die wohl vertrauten braunen Locken und die kobaltblauen Augen seines besten Freundes sah.

„Ja, ist halt genau wie jedes Jahr. Riddle zieht seine tolle Schau ab um seinen Slytherinfreunden etwa zu beweisen."

„Ja, und zwar dass sie nichts Besseres als SQUIPS sind, die sich hinter ihrem Schlangenanführer verstecken, dessen herausragendes Talent darin besteht, arbeitslos wie er ist, harmlose Erstklässler zu erschrecken, die noch nie gezaubert haben und ihm ja soooo viel entgegenzusetzen haben."

Bei Sirius Worten war James noch eine Spur blasser geworden, als er ohnehin schon war. Bevor dieser allerdings verhindern konnte, dass Riddle und seine netten kleinen Freunde ihn hörten, war es bereits zu spät.

„Hast du etwas zu sagen, Verräter? Och wie ehrenhaft, nimmst den schwachen und erbärmlichen Potter wieder in Schutz? Kann wohl nicht alleine seinen Mann stehen?"

Der beängstigend ruhig wirkende, groß und muskulös aussehende Tom Riddle war zu ihnen getreten. Hinter ihm standen, natürlich in einem gewissen Abstand, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, Devon Zabini und Severus Snape. Ihre undurchdringlichen Masken ließen wohl keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass sie insgeheim Wetten abschlossen, wie lange Potter und Black diesmal ohnmächtig blieben.

Es war eine alljährliche Belustigung, ihrem Boss zuzusehen, wie er die beiden fertig machte. Letztes Jahr hatten sie es gerade so noch geschafft, rechtzeitig in den Hogwartsexpress zu steigen, bevor dieser losfuhr.

„Das kann er sehr wohl, aber wir beide haben es nicht nötig, uns mit solchen Möchtegern Schwarzmagiern abzugeben. Stimmt's, James?"

Etwas zittrig nickte James. Dass Sirius sie beide aber auch immer wieder in solche brenzligen Situationen hineinmanövrieren musste.

„Oh! Nein, jetzt hast du es mir aber gegeben. Wirklich fies, aber mal unter uns, lieber ein Möchtegern Schwarzmagier, als eine weißmagische Lusche, die blind einem vertrotteltem Alten Weißbart hinterher trottet."

„Wag es ja nie wieder, Dumbledore zu beleidigen. Er ist wesentlich mächtiger, als du je sein könntest. Und damit wir uns verstehen, wir brauchen keine Armee, hinter der wir uns verstecken, Angsthase. Du Monster ohne Fähigkeiten zu sozialen Bindungen, du Schlangenbrut, Versager…"

„James halt endlich die Klappe!" zischte James Sirius leise ins Ohr und unterbrach diesem so aus seiner Schimpftirade.

Etwas genervt, weil James ihn so aus seinem Fluchschwung gerissen hatte, blitzte er ihn kurz an, nur um dann bleich wie ein Teller Kutteln zu werden und direkt in die Spitze eines Zauberstabes zu blicken.

„Wag es nie wieder, mich einem Versager zu nennen, du verkommenes Reptil!"

Leise hob Harry seinen Kopf unter seinem Flügel hervor und blinzelte wegen der abrupten Helligkeit. Laute Stimmen, die sich mit nicht gerade sehr ausgefallenen Flüchen bewarfen, drangen an sein Ohr. Leicht ärgerlich mit dem Schnabel klackernd machte er seinem Unmut Luft. Zuerst versuchte er es zu ignorieren, dann aber reichte es ihm. Schlimm genug, dass auch kleine Erstklässer diese widerwärtigen Worte hören konnten, jetzt begannen diese hirnlosen Idioten auch noch, einander mit richtigen Flüchen aus dem Zauberstab zu bombardieren.

Geschickt öffnete er den Käfig in dem er saß und schlüpfte hinaus. Doch als er einen Blick nach draußen warf, blieb ihm ja fast das Herz stehen. Er wusste, dass diese Welt anders sein würde…aber ein jugendlicher Tom Riddle der sich am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ mit seinem Vater und seinem Onkel duellierte, war dann doch ein etwas anderes Bild. Aus dem Verhalten derer am Bahsteig schloss er, dass er hier wohl noch keine größeren Anschläge verübt hatte, wohl nur der übliche Hass zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor hatte neben persönlichen Differenzen zu dieser Auseinandersetzung geführt.

Ein „Expelliarmus" später hielt Riddle die Zauberstäbe von Sirius und James in der Hand, die sich unerwarteter Weise doch als wehrhafter entpuppt hatten, als gedacht.

„Oh, zwei unbewaffnete Gryffindors. Jemand ein Vorschlag, was man mit ihnen machen könnte?"

Lächelnd und siegesgewiss Grinsend –wobei Harry sagen musste, dass er hierbei irgendwie wie eine Lausejunge aussah- wandte dieser sich seinen Freunden zu.

„Wie wäre es, sie diesmal den Wabbelbeinfluch spüren zu lassen, ohne Unterbekleidung versteht sich."

Schallendes Gelächter antwortet auf Snapes Vorschlag.

„Nein, was haltet ihr davon, sie in rosa Tü-tüs zu kleiden und sich selbst für Mädchen zu halten?"

Brüllendes Gelächter bei der Vorstellung, die Zabini ihnen vorgab.

#Was hältst du davon, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn du nicht gebissen werden willst?#

Harry zischte diese Worte in seiner Schlangenanimagusform den Lachenden entgegen. Überrascht schauten diese auf die sich urplötzlich aus einem der Waggonfenster heraus schlängelnde gelbe Boa constrictor. Ihre gefährlichen funkelnden orangen Augen hatten nämlich keine Pupillen. Es schien, als wenn sich in der Haut einfach ein Schlitz befände und man auf irgendein Gewebe schauen könnte.

#Wer bist du denn meine Schöne?#

Fasziniert verfolgte Tom Riddle jede Bewegung des perfekten Schlangenkörpers. In einer definitiven Drohhaltung hatte sich diese nun schützend vor den beiden am Boden liegenden Gryffendorfs aufgerichtet.

#Ich bin derjenige, den ihr mit eurem unzivilisierten Gebären geweckt habt. Danke auch. Und jetzt lass die beiden in Ruhe. Wenn du Streit suchst, dann leg dich doch mit jemandem von deinem Kaliber an.#

Wütend funkelten Harrys Augen noch mehr als sonst.

#Oh ich bin untröstlich, vielleicht kann ich dich ja zu einer kleinen Schäferstunde bei mir überreden?#

#Und wovon träumst du nachts? Du spinnst, und als Entschuldigung kannst du die beiden ja in Ruhe lassen. Und außerdem bin ich ein Männchen, klar? Verwechsle mich nie wieder mit einem Weibchen.#

Harry hasste es, wenn man ihn mit einem Mädchen verwechselte, und obwohl er es diesem Kerl schon deutlich gemacht hatte, versuchte der ihn immer noch zu etwas zu überreden, was doch eigentlich nur ein Kerl mit einer Frau tat.

#Ich weiß dass du ein Männchen bist, aber das ist doch gut so, wer will schön was von Mädchen. Die sind unreif, reden andauern, wollen ständig im Mittelpunkt stehe, haben nur ihre Frisur und den neusten Klatsch im Kopf und sind nicht in der Lage, halbwegs ordentliche Zauber selbst zu kreieren.#

#Naja, nur weil sie anders sind, heißt das ja nicht, dass sie schlecht sind. Ich meine, es gibt ja auch interessante Frauen….#

#Zum Beispiel?#

#…#

#Na siehst du, lass Weibchen mal schön Weibchen sein, und lass uns Männer mal unter uns sein. Darf ich nun wissen, wie du heißt? Ich bin Tom.#

Kurz überlegte Harry – er konnte ja schlecht den Namen nehmen dem James ihm gegeben hatte.

#Salazar, freut mich Tom. Aber versprichst du nun, die beiden in Ruhe zu lassen? Der Hogwartsexpress fährt bald los und ich will wieder in mein Abteil.#

Schmunzelnd über so viel Nörgelei nickte Tom ihm zu, hob ihn dann kurzer Hand an und lies ihn durch das geöffnete Fenster wieder ins Abteil zurück gleiten.

#Wir sehen uns wieder Kleiner, vielleicht eher als du denkst.#

Ehe Harry etwas darauf antworten konnte, apparierte dieser auch schon weg, was Lucius Malfoy jedoch nicht davon abhielt, noch einen netten kleinen Ganzkörperklammerfluch auf James und Sirius zu schicken, so dass diese nicht an ihre Zauberstäbe herankamen, die Tom neben ihnen auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen.

Davon bekam Harry jedoch nicht mehr viel mit, spürte er stattdessen noch diese warmen großen Hände, die ihn einfach so frecher Weise in die Luft gehoben hatten. Aber andererseits waren sie ja so schön stark gewesen – er wog immerhin schlappe 20 Kilo – und dann dieses erotische Zischen…tja Parsel war tatsächlich eine Sprache, die Freiheiten für die einfachsten Sachen ließ.

Währenddessen traten zwei kleinere Gestalten aus einem Schatten heraus. Die etwas Größere löste geschwind die Zauber, während die andere schnell in den Zug schlüpfte. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Remus Lupin, seines Zeichen Schulsprecher, seine beiden besten Freunde, die sich ächzend erhoben um sich dann gemeinsam mit ihm schnell durch die sich schließende Tür in den Zug zu werfen.

„Mensch, Moony, danke. Das war echt Rettung in letzter Sekunde. Zum Glück hat eure Besprechung nicht so lange gedauert wie letztes Mal, sonst hätten wir diesmal wohl wirklich den Zug verpasst."

Etwas mitgenommen seinen Freund anlächelnd half Peter James wieder vom Boden aufzustehen, Sirius war von Moony aufgeholfen worden.

„Nun, ehrlich gesagt war unsere Besprechung noch nicht zu Ende, aber Lily meinte, sie könne es nicht mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren, da ich ständig auf meine Stuhl hin und her gerutscht bin vor Unwissenheit und Sorge, deshalb konne sie mal kurz alleine lassen-„

„Du hast sie ganz alleine mit den Slytherins gelassen? Bist du noch bei Trost?" schrie James während sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Abteil waren.

„Beruhige dich, Krone, ich bin sicher, dass sich deine Elfe gut genug auch alleine den Jungs gegenüber behaupten kann." sprach Sirius ungewöhnlich ruhig auf seinen besten Freund ein.

„Natürlich kann sie das, aber was ist, wenn dieser alles wissende Ravenclaw sie mal wieder umgarnt? Am Ende geht sie noch mit ihm aus, diesem falschen Hund!" Mit dem Versuch Mitleid erregend zu wirken, wanderte James' Blick zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her.

„Na, du musst es ja wissen Potter."

Unbemerkt von den sich unterhaltenden Jungen hatte sich eine schlanke auffallend hübsche Rothaarige ihnen genähert.

„N-n-n-n-n-nein, also d-d-das siehst du g-g-ganz falsch, ich m-m-m-meinte doch…"

Lily seufzte schwer. Wann würde das endlich aufhören, dass sich Potter in ihrer Gegenwart wie ein stotternder Vollidiot aufführte?

„Jaja Potter. Remus, kommst du? Ach und Pettigrew, ein gewisser Joachim sucht dich."

Kaum dass sie es gesagt hatte, verschwand sie auch schon wieder und Remus mit ihr. Während James ihr noch nachschmachtete, suchte Sirius Peter, der jedoch schon länger nicht mehr hier war.

Mit den Schultern zuckend gingen sie in ihr Abteil um sich dort weiter zu unterhalten.

Harry derweil, hatte sich wieder in seine Eulenform verwandelt und saß, die völlige Unschuld mimend, brav in seinem Käfig.

Als sich die Abteiltür öffnete, blinzelte er müde in ihre Richtung und schlief dann zufrieden wieder ein als er James und Sirius erkannte.

Die beiden Jungen setzten sich einander gegenüber hin und unterhielten sich leise weiter.

„Du, James, du hast die Schlange doch auch gesehen, oder?"

„Ja Tatze, und es schien, als wenn dieser Riddle das erste Mal ehrlich freundlich zu einem Lebewesen war. Ich meine nicht, dass er zu seinen Slytherinfreunden unfreundlich wäre…aber-"

„Ich weiß was du meist, mich würde ja wahnsinnig interessieren, über was die beiden da gesprochen haben, du nicht auch?"

„Ja, aber was viel wichtiger ist, wo ist sie jetzt? Ich meine er hat sie in irgendein Abteil getan, kann mich nicht mehr erinnern in welches genau. Aber kennst du hier irgendwen, der eine Schlange als Haustier hat? Und von den Erstklässlern sah keiner so aus, als wenn er eine Boa Konstriktor mit in die Schule nehmen würde."

„Ja, auch wieder wahr."

Über die ganzen Fragen sinnierend lehnten sich die beiden zurück und hingen jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, bis plötzlich die Abteiltür geöffnet wurde und Remus sich wieder zu ihnen setzte.

„Ist Peter immer noch nicht hier?"

„Siehst du ihn irgendwo?" fragte Sirius rhetorisch zurück.

„Er ist schon etwas merkwürdig geworden, findet ihr nicht?", fragte James.

„Wer, Peter? Ach der wird irgendwo eine heimliche kleine Affäre haben und nicht wollen, dass ich ihm das Mädel ausspann." Meinte Sirius lächelnd.

„Apropos Geheimnis, James. Seit wann hast du denn eine Eule? Ich dachte, diese flatterhaften, extrem eifersüchtigen, einfallslosen Dinger würdest du dir nie anschaffen?" fragte Sirius weiter.

Bewundern schaute er dabei auf Harry, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt schlief.

„Ich hab ihn auch nicht gekauft, er ist mir zugeflogen und wollte par tu nicht mehr von meiner Seite weichen. Und da er sich seine Beute selber fängt, kostenlos war und Federn hat, ähnlich wie das Haar meiner Elfe, konnte ich es nicht übers Herz bringen, sie nicht zu behalten."

Stirnrunzeln warf Sirius einen letzten musternden Blick auf das rote Gefieder, verglich es mit Lilys Haar und stimmte einer ungefähren Ähnlichkeit zu, ehe er sich wieder James zuwandte.

„Erzähl mal, wie ist er denn zu dir gekommen und wie heißt er überhaupt?"

Die einzige Eigenschaft für die Sirius neben seinem Charme, seiner Sturheit und seiner großen Klappe berühmt war, war wohl seine Neugier. Schmunzelnd betrachtete auch Remus die Eule, denn auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah, so interessierte es ihn auch, wo James denn diese schöne Eule her hatte.

„Also sein Name ist Marek, und wenn es euch so interessiert, erzähle ich euch wie ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. Oder, vielleicht sollte ich besser sagen, bevor er in mein Müsli flog…"

Tbc…

Hu, so, fertig. Im nächsten chappi gehe ich dann auf die Lücke ein, was also zwischen Harrys Schleier Durchquerung bis dahin, dass er James neue Eule wurde.

Würde mich ja über Feedback ganz wahnsinnig dolle freuen!

Cu, Hoepless!


	3. Chapter 2

Halloween

Hi, auch wenn dir das nicht gefällt aber doch, eigentlich wird diese story ein HPxTR Pairing beinhalten, aber ich bin derzeit bei 11 Kapiteln und die beiden sind immer noch nicht zusammen, haben sich überhaupt nur relative wenig gesehen #heul# keine Ahnung was ich falsch mach. Würd mich dennoch freuen, wenn du weiter liest.

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen dann!

2. Kapitel „Ein Brief für eine Eule"

Früh am Morgen des 31.Julis herrschte im Potterschen Haus schon helle Aufregung. Wie jeden Montagmorgen hatten die vielen Hausbewohner die am Wochenende übliche Gemütlichkeit nur ungern gegen die geschäftige Atmosphäre der Woche eingetauscht. Von seinem Platz aus konnte der Herr des Hauses, Johannis Potter, über den Rand seiner Brille seinen Blick über seine einzelnen Familienmitglieder schweifen lassen. Zu seiner Rechten saß seine Ehefrau, Aylin Potter, ihre noch von Schlaf geröteten Augen waren von einem sehr hellen Grün, die allerdings noch recht verschlafen über den Rand ihrer Teetasse auf den morgendlichen Frühstückstisch blickten.

Ihr gegenüber saß ihr ältester Sohn James. Der Glückliche genoss seine Ferien und war bereits recht früh auf den Beinen gewesen. Zufrieden schaufelte er sein Müsli in sich hinein und linste nebenbei in einen Brief, den er ständig mit sich herum schleppte und den er jedem verboten hatte, zu lesen. Neben ihm saß das jüngste Familienmitglied. Die kleine Sonja war gerade mal 4 Jahre alt und schaufelte mühsam ihre Haferflocken in ihren zahnlückenhaften Mund.

Der Geräuschpegel war dementsprechend hoch, als lautes Glasklirren einen Besucher ankündigte. Verwundert blickten 8 Augen in die Richtung, wobei Sonja wohl eher in die Richtung der Anderen schaute, als das sie wirklich interessiert schien. Ehe James auch nur reagieren konnte, flog ein roter Schatten auf ihn zu und batschte ihm voll ins Gesicht. Mit einem leisen „Uwah" Schrei versuchte er sich dieses Ungetüms zu entledigen, was ihm auch nach einigen Versuchen gelang. Mit einem ungehörigen Klatscher landete eine bewusstlose Eule nach einen gezieltem Schlag von James in dessen Müsli.

Nach dem sich alle von dem Schrecken erholt hatten, brachte man die immer noch tief schlafende Eule in den leeren Eulenkäfig. Die einstige Bewohnerin war ihnen weggeflogen, weswegen er ein wenig verstaubt hier in der Ecke stand. Kopfschüttelnd suchte die ganze Familie nach einem Brief, fand aber keinen. Der Wunsch dem Geheimnis auf die Spur kommen zu wollen, hielt sowohl Aylin als auch Johannis davon ab, rechtzeitig zur Arbeit zu erscheinen.

Später am Tag, als bis auf James alle bei der Arbeit bzw. im Kindergarten waren, begann sich unbemerkt wieder Leben in dem Käfig zu regen. Aber erst am Abend, als die ganze Familie beisammen war, schaffte sie es genug Kraft zu sammeln, um einen weiteren Versuch zu starten in die Familie aufgenommen zu werden. Entgegen aller Hoffnungen jedoch verschätzte sich die Eule ein weiteres Mal und landete zielgenau in James Tomatensandwichs. Dies war wohl das einzig Positive, denn James hasste Tomaten. Leider pflegte Aylin Potter ihren Garten mit einer Hingabe dass sehr viele Tomaten an den wenigen Tomatenstauden hingen.

Sonja kicherte und stupste das rote Federvieh vorsichtig an, worauf hin nur ein müdes „Schuhuu" zu hören war. Nun, nach diesem etwas zweifelhaften zweiten Versuch der Eule in die Familie integriert zu werden, seufzte Johannis nur und gab seinem Sohn den Segen, eben jene zu behalten. Das dieser gelinde gesagt geschockt war von der Tatsache, urplötzlich Besitzer einer… dieser Eule zu sein, wurde schweigend übergangen.

Von seiner Familie unbemerkt, hatte James in dem Käfig dann einige Zeit später doch noch einen Brief gefunden. Obwohl es kein richtiger Brief war, vielmehr ein Stück Pergament das irgendwo abgerissen worden zu sein schien.

_Behalt mich_

Das waren die einzigen beiden Wörter. Sie waren in einer recht krakeligen Schrift verfasst, was James darauf schließen ließ, dass die Person mit der Nicht-schreib-Hand geschrieben hatte, sie nicht viel Zeit hatte, unter psychischem Druck stand, oder schlicht und einfach eine Sauklaue hatte. Denn dass die Eule diese Nachricht tatsächlich selbst geschrieben hatte, strich er sofort aus seinen Gedanken. Ja klar, erst schreibende Eulen, dann vielleicht noch lesende Werwölfe… was kam als Nächstes?

„…tja und so ist sie dann irgendwie in unsere Familie eingegliedert worden." schloss James seinen Bericht.

Ein wenig schmunzelnd betrachteten nun alle Anwesenden die rote Eule, die sich der Aufmerksamkeit jedoch nicht bewusst war und statt dessen friedlich schlief.

„Dass sie so müde war, als sie ankam, kann doch daran gelegen haben, dass sie eine sehr weite Strecke zurück gelegt hat, oder vielleicht ziemlich lange nach etwa gesucht hat." meinte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Und wonach? Dass sie lange unterwegs war, haben wir uns auch schon zusammengereimt, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie einfach nur nach einer Zaubererfamilie gesucht hat. Ich meine, okay, wir sind reinblütig, aber das sind andere Familien auch. Und mehr Geld haben die sicher auch." wiegelte James entschieden ab.

„Und was ist, wenn sie den Auftrag hat dich auszuspionieren? Ich wüsste zwar nicht, wer solch ein Interesse an den Potters haben könnte, aber das würde erklären, warum sie zu euch wollte." spann Remus weiter.

„He Leute, wir reden hier über eine Eule, ja? Warum reden wir nicht über was anderes. Irgendwann werden wir schon noch erfahren, warum Marek hier ist. Was sagt ihr über unseren Sieg über Australien im Sommer? War natürlich klar, dass wir gewinnen, aber spannend war es trotzdem."

„Och nee, Sirius, könnt ihr euch nicht mal über was anderes als Quidditch unterhalten? Ich meine, okay, wir sind darin Weltmeister und, ja, die Hausmannschaft dieses Jahr zusammen zu stellen wird eine Katastrophe, da so ziemlich alle guten Spieler weg sind, aber wieso fragt ihr mich nicht, was es dieses Jahr an neuen Veränderungen an der Schule geben wird, mh?"

Remus' Versuch, das Interesse der beiden zu erregen wurde von Sirius und James nur mit einem Hochziehen der Augenbraue und einem Blick erwidert, der sagte: „Es gibt kein besseres Thema als Quidditch". Schwer seufzend nickte Remus und wandte sich seinem Buch zu, dass er aus seiner Manteltasche kramte. Also würden seine Freunde die diesmal wirklich interessanten Neuigkeiten erst dann erfahren, wenn Dumbledore sie öffentlich verkündigte. Tja, ihr Pech. Und da hatte er es ihnen doch extra unter die Nase gerieben.

Als Harry das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war es schon merklich dunkler geworden. Es schien, als wenn sie bald ankommen würden. Genießerisch, schüttelte er mit leisem Rascheln kurz seine Flügel aus und streckte sie auf ihre extreme Spanne von 2m aus, bevor er sie mit einem zufrieden Schuhuuen wieder einklappte.

Mit einem kraftvollen Kick öffnete Harry alias Marek seine Käfigtür und schaute einen verblüfften Sirius an.

„Das machte er immer, Tatze. Frag mich nicht, wie er es macht aber er tut es. Egal, mit wie vielen Zaubern ich die Tür belege, wenn er raus will, dann kommt er raus."

Zustimmend zu James Erklärung klackte Harry ein paar Mal mit dem Schnabel, was ihm von Sirius einen weiteren verwunderten Blick einbrachte. Diesen jedoch nicht beachtend, setzte er sich auf Remus Schulter, um in dessen Buch mitzulesen, was ihm den nächsten verwunderten Blick von Sirius einbrachte.

„Also irgendwie erscheint er mir merkwürdig…vielleicht sogar ein wenig unheimlich. Ich meine, er scheint so… intelligent?"

Wütend, dass seine Intelligenz in Frage gestellt wurde, krächzte Harry diesen empört an.

„Also entweder ich spinne langsam, oder Marek versteht was wir sagen."

Eine unheimliche Stille legte sich kurz über das Abteil. Es war wie ein Schatten, so als wenn sich eine Wolke vor die Sonne schob – nur um dann wenige Sekunden später wieder zu verschwinden und nur eitlen Sonnenschein zurück lassend.

„Ach hör schon auf, erst denke ich, das Marek schreiben kann, jetzt denkst du, dass er intelligent ist." Zweifelnd sah James Sirius an.

„He, ich habe nie gesagt, dass er dumm ist oder so, aber dennoch scheint er mir zu intelligent für eine einfache Eule zu sein. Und dann diese Augen, welche gewöhnliche Eule hat denn bitteschön orange Augen? Geschweige denn, keine Pupillen? Also das stinkt doch zum Himmel."

Zu Harrys Glück hatten sowohl James, als auch Sirius nicht die Augen der Boa Konstriktor gesehen, denn sonst wäre er wirklich in arge Erklärungsnot gekommen.

„Hört mal, könnt ihr euch nicht ein wenig leiser streiten? Ich versuche hier zu lesen."

Ein ziemlich irritierter Remus sah seine besten Freunde an, hatten ihn Sirius Worte doch jäh aus Einfaches Regelbuch - die wichtigsten Begriffe im Überblick herausgerissen.

Harry jedoch fragte sich, warum der Schulsprecher sich so etwas freiwillig durchlas. Er fand es einfach nur uninteressant. Seinen Unmut auch mit einem gelangweilten Gähnen kundtuend, flog er zu James und dieser streichelte ihn selbstvergessen, während er sich mit Sirius und Remus weiter unterhielt, wobei letzter mit einem Schmunzeln Richtung Harry das Buch weggelegt hatte. Bald schon kam das Schloss in Sicht, weshalb die großen Umziehaktionen starteten. Auch Peter ließ sich nun wieder blicken, schließlich standen seine Koffer ebenfalls hier im Abteil. Frotzelnd ließ er die Bemerkungen Tatzes an sich abklingen, schwieg aber beharrlich auf die Frage was er denn die ganze Zeit getrieben hätte.

Der Weg in die Große Halle verlief ereignislos, sah man von der Tatsache ab, dass sich Harry wie selbstverständlich aber James Schulter setzte und augenscheinlich vor hatte, dort zu verweilen. Er wurde natürlich von vielen neugierigen Augenpaaren gemustert, was ihn aber nicht groß zu stören schien. Von Potter und Black wusste man ja im Allgemeinen schon, dass sie total verschroben und verrückt waren, aber diese Eule toppte das alles.

Das Geschnatter verstummte schließlich, als der Direktor, Professor Dumbledore, sich erhob. Harry stellte fest, dass die Begrüßungsrede zwar der ähnelte, die er gewohnt war, jedoch nicht annähernd so viele Verbote und Warnungen bezüglich ihrer Sicherheit beinhaltete. Die restlichen Lehrer waren allesamt recht unscheinbar, er würde sich mit ihnen später beschäftigen. Jetzt kündigte Dumbledore nämlich –die Erstklässer waren bereist verteilt und jedes Haus hatte im Schnitt gleich viele abbekommen – den neuen Lehrer für Verwandlung an. Aus den Gesprächen hörte Harry heraus dass es bei diesem Fach wohl ähnliche Schwierigkeiten gab, wie zu seiner Zeit mit VgddK.

Der Mann der sich nun erhob, war… auffällig. Nicht, dass er gutaussehend war – er sah ehr durchschnittlich aus – es waren wohl eher diese vielen Narben, die ihn zum allgemeinen Mittelpunkt machten. Sie verliefen über die rechte Gesichtshälfte und das zerstörte Auge, das mitten in dem hell leuchtenden Narbengewebe lag, war vollkommen weiß.

Überall hörte Harry Spekulationen, was wohl der Grund für diese Narben wäre, denn anhand der „heilen" Seite des Gesichtes konnte man ein ausgesprochen hübsches Gesicht erkennen. Als Professor Mesori –so sein Name- sich wieder gesetzt hatte, erschienen überall auf den Tischen die leckersten Speisen.

Zufrieden über die Tatsache, dass James ihm etwas von dem Goulasch in eine Schale füllte, so dass er nicht verhungern musste, schaufelte auch er wie alle anderen das gute Essen in sich hinein. Nachdem sich einige Schaulustige wieder ihrem eigenen Essen zugewandt hatten, konnte man fast von einer gemütlichen, gewöhnlichen Atmosphäre sprechen.

Seiner Neugierde nun nicht mehr widerstehen könnend, erhob sich Harry und flog direkt auf den Lehrertisch zu. Einige verfolgten verblüfft seinem Flug, doch als sich Harry auf den Schultern des neuen Professors niederließ, entbrannten wilde Theorien. Auch die vier Freunde am Gryffindortisch schauten interessiert zu, was nun geschehen würde.

Harry jedoch ließ sich nicht stören, genoss stattdessen die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm durch die streichelnde Hand zu Teil wurde und Schuhuute zufrieden.

„Hallo, mein Schöner, du kleiner Schlawiner. Glaubst wohl, hier am Lehrertisch gibt es etwas Besseres zu Essen als bei deinem Herrn? Na dann muss ich dich enttäuschen-"

Während er das sagte, füllte er eine Schale ebenfalls mit Goulasch und stellte sie vor Harry hin.

„-es wird genauso gut oder schlecht schmecken, wie bei den Gryffindors."

Harry wusste das zwar, aber auf einen Versuch kam es ja an. Er war ja auch nicht wegen des Essens zu Mesori geflogen, sondern weil ihn etwas an dem Mann irritierte. Er konnte nicht genau sagen was, aber es war da, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Nachdem Dumbledore das Essen schließlich für beendet erklärte, flog Harry wieder zurück zu James, der schon auf ihn gewartet hatte, wohl wissend, dass der Direktor ihn beobachtete.

Die vier Freunde gingen zusammen zurück zum Gryffindorturm, wurden aber an der Tür noch einmal zurückgehalten.

„Eine höchst bemerkenswerte Eule haben sie da, Mr. Potter" sagte Dumbledore ehe er mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht an ihnen vorbei ging.

Verwundert wanderten die Blicke zwischen dem Direktor und Marek hin und her. Da sie bereits wussten, dass James' neue Eule ein Geheimnis – ach was, ein Mysterium für sich war, nickten sie nur und gingen dann weiter.

Harry stellte fest, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum interessanter Weise in den Farben grün und silbern gestaltet war. Bei den Umhängen und Wappen hatte er nicht so drauf geachtet, doch jetzt kam er nicht umhin, es zu bemerken. Gemütliche Sessel und Sofas luden zum Kuscheln ein, was die Meisten auch taten. Eine Willkommenspartie für die Erstklässler war wohl kaum zu vermeiden, wurde aber von Professor McGonagall, die lustiger Weise Zaubertränke unterrichtete, unterbunden.

Der Schlafsaal der Siebtklässer, den Harry mit den anderen betrat, war recht beengt, die sechs Betten, die dort standen, wirkten zwar recht bequem, aber dennoch… kleiner als zu seiner Zeit in seiner Welt. Neben den vier Rumtreibern schliefen hier noch ein gewisser Joachim Remstädt –ein rothaariger Ire ähnlich Seamus Finnigan- und ein dieses Jahr erst neu dazu gekommener Schüler von einer anderen Schule – Alexander Oertel, er hatte eine recht große muskulöse Statur, schwarze Haare und warme braune Augen.

Da Harry die nun folgenden Gespräche nicht wirklich interessierten, flog er mit einem leisen Krächzen durch das Fenster nach draußen. Durch seine zauberstablose Magie öffnete und schloss sich das Fenster wie von Geisterhand und gab den Gryffindors noch mehr Nahrung für Spekulationen.

Am nächsten Morgen –Harry war gerade von seinem kleinen Nachtausflug zurückgekehrt- standen die Siebtklässler verständlicher Weise erst recht spät auf. Zum Einen hatte man am Abend noch ziemlich gefeiert, und zum andern war heute ja Samstag, so dass man es mit dem Frühstück nicht so genau nahm. Harry setzte sich wie selbstverständlich auf James Schulter und ließ sich von ihm durch die Gegend tragen.

„He, Marek, aber nicht dass das jetzt zur Gewohnheit wird, klar?"

Den deutlichen Blick James' erwidernd, sah man Marek deutlich an, was dieser von der Idee hielt. Nämlich nichts. Nach einem kurzen Moment erkannte das wohl auch James, denn er seufzte nur resigniert – er sah ja ein, dass er sich nicht durchsetzten konnte, das fing bei seinen Eltern an und hörte bei seiner Eule auf.

Nun dem sanften Spott seiner Zimmergenossen ausgesetzt, gingen sie unter lautem Gelächter hinunter zur großen Halle. Es waren überraschend, viele noch immer oder gerade erst beim Frühstück saßen, so dass die kleine Gruppe viel Aufmerksamkeit bekam.

Das Frühstücksbuffet war trotz der späten Stunde reichhaltig, so dass die Gryffindors ungezügelt zulangen konnten. Stundenpläne wurden verteilt und man moserte wie immer darüber, dass man viel zu viele Stunden mit den blöden Slytherins gemeinsam hatte. Ehe noch weiter darauf eingegangen werden konnte, traf die Eulenpost derer ein, die bis jetzt noch nicht anwesend gewesen waren. Unsere vier Freunde erhielten nur den Tagespropheten, einige Erstklässler, die noch anwesend waren, natürlich erste Erinnermich und lange Briefe mit Süßem von zu Hause.

Während sich der erste Trubel legte viel plötzlich ein Schatten auf den Tsch, so das sich verwundert einige Köpfe hoben. Keiner konnte sich vorstellen, wie groß die Eule sein müsste, die einen Schatten von fast 9m schaffte. Auch James hob den Kopf und staunte nicht schlecht, als er Auge in Auge mit einem Hyppogreif saß. Er war silber-grün und trug eine Schriftrolle in seinen Krallen. Er wollte schon danach greifen, als seine Hand von einer fast schon panischen Lily weggestoßen wurde.

"He, was soll das?" Vor lauter Verwunderung stotterte er gar nicht.

„Der Brief ist erstens nicht für dich, wie es scheint, und zweitens ist das ein Salamander-Hyppogreif. Wenn du ihn berührst und er will das nicht, dann verätzt du dir die Hand."

Ein zustimmendes Geräusch erklang, das irgendwo zwischen Fauchen und Krächzen lag und wohl von dem grün-silbernen Wesen kam.

Nun war James doch ganz froh über die Tatsache, dass Lily ...Oh, sieht sie nicht hinreißend aus… ihn daran gehindert hatte, das Tier zu berühren.

„Aber für wen ist denn dann der Brief? Ich meine, er sitzt direkt vor dir, James und schaut dich an." fragte Sirius.

„Also Jungs, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann schaut er eher knapp an ihm vorbei auf etwas hinter seiner Schulter." sagte Remus.

„Aber hinter mir ist nix, nur… oh, hallo Nick."

James hatte hinter seiner Schulter den Fast-Kopflosen Nick erspäht. Dieser jedoch schien sie nicht zu bemerken und schwebte weiter seines Wegs. Nun vollkommen ratlos, schaute James Sirius, dann Remus und schließlich den Boten an, bis in Lily langsam die Erkenntnis reifte.

„Du, Potter, der Brief kann nicht zufällig für deine Eule sein, oder?"

Verblüfft schaute James erst sie, dann Marek an, der zufrieden vor sich hinkauend auf seiner Schulter saß.

„He, Marek sabbere mir nicht schon wieder den Umhang voll, hörst du?"

Zornig darüber, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, Marek davon zu überzeugen, seine Fellknäuel nicht auf seinem Umhang fallen zu lassen, strich er seinen Umhang sauber. Eulen schlucken nämlich ihre Beute im Ganzen und die nichtverdaulichen Reste wie Haare, Fell, Knochen und Krallen werden in kleinen Bündeln wieder ausgeschieden.

Harry schaute nur müde in die Gegend –wenn er grad verdaute war er nicht ganz anwesend, ein Nachteil seines Eulendaseins.

#He kleiner Verwandter, der Brief hier ist für dich.#

Verwundert schaute Harry dem Hyppogreif-Salamander ins Gesicht. Hatte der grad mit ihm gesprochen?

#Komm schon, ich muss noch andere Besorgungen tätigen, nimm ihn mir einfach ab, du musst ihn ja nicht gleich lesen.#

Der sanften Stimme haftete nun etwas Drängendes an, so dass Harry langsam zu ihm geflogen kam und nahm vorsichtig den Brief in seine Krallen, als hätte er Angst, der Brief könnte gleich explodieren.

Nun dankbar krächzend erhob sich der Hyppogreif-Salamander und flog davon, nicht allerdings ohne Harry noch ein schnelles #Sei weise mit deinen Entscheidungen!# zuzurufen.

Das Pergament kritisch musternd, flog Harry wieder auf James Schulter, sich dessen bewusst, dass er mal wieder im Mittelpunkt des allgemeinen Interesses stand.

„He Leute, sind Salamander-Hyppogreife nicht irre selten?"

Peters Frage riss so ziemlich alle aus ihren Gedanken, die sich wohl alle um Marek und den Brief gedreht hatten.

„Wird wohl so sein, denn sonst hätten wir ja gewusst, was wir vor uns haben. Ich meine, außer Lily schien es ja keiner identifizieren zu können." sagte Remus sanft. Für ihn war Marek fast so etwas wie ein kleines Rudelmitglied. Nicht, dass er je ein Rudel gegründet hatte oder einem beigetreten war, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich diesem kleinen Kerl verbunden.

„Nun, es gibt laut dem Ministerium in diesem Jahr nur einen Menschen, in dessen Obhut sich Salamander-Hyppogreife befinden. Ich glaube, das Freigehege ist irgendwo in Schottland."

„Ja? Und wer ist das, Lily?" Remus Frage war stellvertretend für alle hier gestellt, denn so ziemlich jeder schaute nun die hübsche Rothaarige an.

„Na, Riddle natürlich."

Tbc…

So, hoffe ihr seid mitgekommen… Tja, was wohl in dem Brief steht? Freut euch aufs nächste chappi, würd mich ja riesig über ein Komi freuen. ganz lieb guck?

Cu, Hoepless!


	4. Chapter 3

Halloween

He, vielen Dank für die Review goldentree! Da das Paring vorerst ( bis chapp 13) einfach mal im Hintergrund steht, denk ich mal dass das im Augenblick auch nicht so wichtig ist. Nun da demnächst viel Theorie vor kommt, hoffe ich sehr, dass du es verstehst. Wenn nicht, einfach fragen!

So, da so viele Fragen aufgetreten sind, nun die Erklärung. Warum sich Harry in 3 verschieden Animagusformen verwandeln kann, wird noch erklärt, wartet einfach noch ein bisschen. Warum James Marek immer noch behält, kommt in diesem kapi hoffentlich raus. Ich meine, es wirkt auf euch doch hoffentlich nicht so, als wenn Harry James gehorchen würde. Hab das eher andersherum darstellen wollen. Ich habe eine Katze zu Haus. Die hat auch ihren eigenen Kopf. Sie macht das, was sie will, und wenn es ihr gefällt, dann macht sie auch mal was, das ich möchte. Aber deswegen schmeiß ich sie noch lange nicht raus gg.

Nun, ob sich Harry einmal zu erkennen gibt, wird von dem klärenden Gespräch abhängen, wenn er Sirius dann endlich mal gefunden hat. Und, da Sirius nicht in diese Welt gehört, kann Harry ihn hier auch nicht finden, er würde immer bei dem „jungen" Sirius herauskommen. Und wenn du dich an die Sache mit dem Zeitumkehr erinnerst, dann kommt das ein wenig schlecht, wenn du dein eigenes Ich siehst - also wird der alte Sirius sich niemals bei dem jungen Sirius blicken lassen.

Nun, nein, Harry kannte nur eine Theorie über die Parallelwelt. Aber das wird wie gesagt erklärt, wenn Harry seinen Sirius dann irgendwann findet.

So, ja also der Lehrer für Verwandlung bleibt euch hoffentlich im Gedächtnis, denn er wird noch seine Rolle spielen. Und Harrys Augenfarbe (ich glaub das schreib ich jetzt zum dritten Mal, wird erklärt, wenn entweder Tom ihn dazu bringt, oder halt bei dem Gespräch mit Sirius.

Nun, nein, also Tom geht nicht nur auf den Bahnsteig, um sich mit James und Sirius zu kloppen, er ärgert allgemein gerne Leute, bevorzugt Gryffindors, aber er hat auf dem Bahnsteig nach jemanden gesucht…und auch gefunden #fg#!

So, wenn ich was vergessen haben sollte, dann fragt (hoffe ihr habet auch alles verstanden da oben…). Ansonsten dann viel Spaß mit dem neuen!

3. Kapitel „Professor Dumbledore lüftet ein Geheimnis"

„Warte mal, Lily… du meinst mit Riddle doch nicht Tom Riddle, der uns Gryffindors immer ärgert und einen Hang zur Schwarzen Magie hat?"

„Ach, das sind doch alles nur Haarspaltereien. Na gut, er sagt halt, was er denkt, ja, er hat genau wie Salazar Slytherin etwas gegen die Gryffindors, aber falls du es nicht weißt, Potter, Salamander-Hyppogreife sind sehr sensible Tiere. Die bemerken, wenn jemand in ihrer Umgebung etwas Krummes im Schilde führt. Also ist deine Beschuldigung hinfällig. Und außerdem habe ich dir nicht erlaubt, mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen." Nicht, dass es sie irgendwie gestört hätte, aber sie fand, dass er sich diese Privileg erarbeiten musste. Okay, genauer gesagt brauchte er nur seinen Mut aufzubringen und sie einfach nur Fragen, aber das musste ihm ja keiner auf die Nase binden, oder?

„Du, Sirius?" flüsterte James.

„Ja, was?", fragte Sirius.

„Findest du es nicht etwas seltsam, dass Lily diesen Riddle so verteidigt?", antwortete James

„Ich glaub ja eher das hat sie nur aus dem inneren Zwang heraus getan dir zu widersprechen bzw. deine Eule zu beschützen.", sagte Sirius

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?"

„Na, wenn wir Riddle schwarzmagische Absichten andichten könnten, wäre es ja irgendwie höchst verdächtig, dass er mit einer dir zugeflogenen Eule korrespondiert, oder nicht?" bemerkte Sirius genauso leise.

„He Jungs, ihr könnt Lily ruhig glauben. Hinter jedem zu dunkel angezogenen Magier seht ihr einen potentiellen Schwarzmagier. Und außerdem mag zwar Tom Riddle zugegeben nicht besonders gut auf Gryffindors zu sprechen sein, aber andererseits ist er über jeden Zweifel erhaben." versuchte Remus zu erklären.

„Ach ja? Und wer garantiert mir das?" schnaufte Sirius verärgert.

„Wenn es Ihnen Recht ist –Gentlemen- würde ich für Mr. Riddle bürgen, sofern es nötig ist."

Erschrocken drehten sich James und Sirius um und blickten genau in das lächelnde Gesicht Albus Dumbledores.

„Nein, ich denke, die beiden haben es nun verstanden, Professor."

„Ja, ich glaube auch, Remus. Ach, und Mr. Potter, dürfte ich mir wohl ihre Eule für einige Zeit borgen? Seien sie unbesorgt, ihr wird nichts geschehen."

Etwas unsicher nickte James und übergab Marek dem Direktor. Da die Eule noch sehr vertieft auf die Pergamentrolle blickte, hob er sie kurzerhand hoch und setzte sie auf die Schulter des Professors. Leicht schmunzelnd bei dieser Aktion, nickte er James und den verbliebenen Gryffindors zu, und ging dann gesetzten Schrittes in Richtung Verbotenen Waldes. Fragend schauten sich James und Sirius an, doch keiner der beiden konnte sich einen Reim darauf machen, was der Professor mit Marek vorhatte.

Harry bekam davon nicht so wirklich viel mit. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass sich der Brief in seinen Krallen ungewöhnlich warm anfühlte. Auch schien sich diese Wärme auf den Rest seines Körpers auszudehnen, man konnte es durch die Federn zwar nicht sehen, aber seine Wangen fühlten sich ungewohnt heiß an. Wenn er dann noch bedachte, wer diesen Brief geschrieben hatte, lief es ihm heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Aber woher wusste Tom, wem er den Brief senden sollte? Oder war er am Ende gar nicht für ihn? Genau, vielleicht bekam jede Posteule jährlich einen Brief von einem Salamander-Hyppogreif… das war verrückt.

„Nun, Marek, ich glaube, wir sind hier weit genug entfernt von etwaigen Lauschern, so dass wir uns einmal in Ruhe unterhalten können."

Erstaunt hob Harry den Blick und sah in die hellblauen Augen, die irgendwie genau wie in seiner Zeit so unglaublich wissend über die halbmondförmigen Brillengläser schauten. In einer wohlüberlegten Geste hob Harry einen seiner Flügel und schrieb damit silbern in die Luft:

_Worüber?_

Überrascht über diese Art der Kommunikation lächelte Dumbledore einen kurzen Moment später wieder.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, hat Tom nicht zu viel versprochen, als er von deiner ungewöhnlich hohen magischen Begabung sprach."

_Sie meinen Tom Riddle? Sie haben mit ihm geredet?_

„Aber natürlich –ah, ich vergaß. Anscheinend hat Mr. Lupin diesmal keine vertrauten Informationen weitergegeben, genau wie ich mir erhofft hatte."

_Remus weiß das? Also_,_ weshalb haben sie mit Tom über mich gesprochen?_

„Das, mein Lieber, wollte ich dir gerade zeigen. Aber erst will ich wissen, wer du bist. Ich verspreche dir auch, mit niemandem darüber zu sprechen. Besonders nicht mit Tom."

_Nun, Professor, wenn es sein muss… Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemandem, und ich spüre_,_ dass er hier in bzw. rund um Hogwarts ist. _

„Und was passiert, wenn du diesen jemand gefunden hast?"

_Das weiß ich noch nicht, Sir. Das wird er dann entscheiden._

„Ah, gut. Und du bist nicht hier um irgendjemandem zu schaden, oder? Nein, sag nichts. Ich sehe ja, dass diese Frage unbegründet ist. Na, dann werden wir mal den Grund unseres Aufenthaltes hier suchen, ja?"

_Von mir aus._

Und so liefen sie tiefer in den Wald hinein. Er schien sich nicht groß zu unterscheiden von dem Wald wie er ihn kannte, vielleicht war er von den vielen braven Schülern noch nicht so malträtiert worden, aber sonst? Auf einer kleinen Lichtung schließlich, blieben sie stehen und der Professor nahm den Unsichtbarkeitszauber von dem Gebiet.

Was Harry dort sah, verblüffte ihn dermaßen, dass er beinahe den Brief fallen ließ. Die Lösung der ganzen Geheimnistuerei, Remus Regelbuch, welches er im Zug gelesen hatte, Tom und Dumbledores Gespräche, alles ergab plötzlich einen Sinn.

„Und verstehst du jetzt, warum ich dich dabei haben möchte?"

Ruckartig drehte sich Harry um, nur um direkt neben sich keinen Geringeren als Tom Riddle stehen zu sehen. Er trug nur lässig über die eine Schulter einen schwarzen Mantel, darunter eine Hautengen Rollkragenpullover und dazu eine Lederhose.

Oh, mein Gott! Wäre Harry ein Mensch, hätte man ihm bestimmte Reaktionen wie Erröten, Sabbern oder vielleicht ein Keuchen angesehen. Aber zum Glück war er eine Eule.

„Nun, ich denke, ihr beiden habt noch einiges zu besprechen, ich verabschiede mich dann."

Fast hätte Harry Dumbledore geschockt hinterher geschaut. Der wollte ihn doch nicht etwa mit diesem Objekt der Begierde alleine lassen? OhmeinGottohmeingott…

„He, Kleiner, ich habe dem Alten versprechen müssen, dich nicht auszuhorchen, aber es würde mich ja trotzdem wahnsinnig interessieren. Bist du ein Gestaltenwandler? Aber deine Augen widersprechen dem. Ich habe bei keinem Lebewesen, und glaub mir ich habe schon viele gesehen, Augen solcher Farbe geschweige denn ohne Pupillen gesehen."

Fasziniert streichelten Toms Hände über Harrys Kopf, während er diese wachen Augenschlitze beobachteten, die genau wie bei Salazar aussahen.

„Sagst du mir, wie du wirklich heißt? Oder bleiben wir bei Salazar."

Harry wusste, wenn er Tom noch näher kam, würde er sich verwandeln und sich in seiner Schlangenform um ihn schlingen. So sehr er es auch genoss, berührt zu werden – viel mehr wollte er ihn in diesem Augenblick selbst berühren.

_Wir können bei Salazar bleiben, das ist unauffälliger._

„Du steckst voller Geheimnisse, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich sie schon lösen werde. Aber …he! Du hast ja meinen Brief noch gar nicht gelesen. Und du bist trotzdem hier?"

Ehrlich gerührt schaute Tom Harry an. Er hatte sich durch die Anfrage in dem Schreiben ein wenig absichern wollen, aber da Harry ohne es zu lesen hierher gekommen war, bedeutete das für ihn, dass Harry ihm vertraute. Und Tom Riddle war nicht gerade der Mensch, dem die Leute vertrauten –von Dumbledore einmal abgesehen. Nicht einmal die Slytherins, die er als so genannte Freunde bezeichnen würde.

Nicht, dass Harry eine Wahl gehabt hätte, als er hierher gekommen war, aber irgendwie hatte der Direktor das alles wohl so geplant. Also würde Harry versuchen, in dessen Spiel mitzuspielen.

_Ja, so sieht es wohl aus. Wie lange bleibst du?_

„Nun, das kommt darauf an. Die Hauselfen zu Hause erledigen meine Arbeit, es ist sowieso nur das Tiere füttern, Stall ausmisten und solche Sachen. Wieso?"

_Ach, nicht so wichtig. Am besten du kümmerst dich dann jetzt um deine Salamander-Hyppogreife, ich habe nämlich auch noch das ein oder andere zu tun._

Oh, ja, vor allem lange und tief schlafen. Wenn ihn Tom in dieser aufreizenden Art nicht Muntermachen würde, wäre er schon längst im Stehen eingepennt. Es wagend, Tom einmal kurz ins Ohr zu kneifen, hob er von dessen Schulter ab –auf die Dumbledore ihn gesetzt hatte und flog in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Die Nacht, die er im Eulenturm verbringen würde, war noch weit weg.

Fasziniert den müden und trägen Flügelschlägen Harrys folgend, bemerkte dieser sehr wohl, dass Harry übernächtigt aussah.

„Und wenn ich mich auf den Kopf stelle, ich werde dein Geheimnis lüften, Salazar. Das ist ein Versprechen."

Tbc…

So, ich habe das, was Harry dort auf der Lichtung sieht, mit Absicht nicht erklärt, das was Dumbledore, Tom und nun auch Harry vorhaben (und wovon auch Lily und Remus wissen) wird erst dann erklärt, wenn es stattfindet. Also geduldet euch. (bitte nicht schlagen es war wirklich nicht so kurz geplant!)

Komi?

Cu, Hoepless!


	5. Chapter 4

Halloween

So, woher weiß Harry das er Sirius in der Nähe von Hogwarts suchen muss? Sehr gute Frage, wird in diesen kapi geklärt.

Viel Spass mit dem neuen!

4. Kapitel "Verwandlung"

Montagmorgen. Harry saß - für die Gryffendors bereits ein gewohnter Anblick – auf James Schulter. Um nichts auf der Welt würde er den Unterricht mit Professor Mesori verpassen wollen.

„He James, liest deine Eule da grad Zeitung?" ein fragender Sirius saß James gegenüber und beobachtete wie James langsam den Kopf über seiner Müslischüssel hob. Etwas sehr verschlafen schaute er erst einen bei James Anblick grinsenden Sirius an, nur um dann den Blick auf Marek zu richten.

Ganz unschuldig saß dieser auf seiner Schulter und las in der vor ihm schwebenden Zeitung. Moment, worin? Vor schreck verschluckte sich James so dermaßen das seine Schultern zu beben anfingen. Ein wütendes Klackern Mareks war die Folge, und das dieser –da er Gefahr lief von der sich bewegenden Schultern zu fallen – sich tiefer in James´ Schulter krallte.

Dies lies das Husten James in ein überraschtes schmerzvolles Keuchen übergehen. Nach dem sich die beiden wieder beruhigt hatten –jeder warf dem Anderen einen gezielt bösen Blick zu – drehte sich James wieder zu Sirius um.

Nur um festzustellen das diese vor Lachen von der Bank gekippt war. Und er lachte immer noch. Einem kurzen Blick durch die Halle bestätigte James das selbst die Lehre ihr kleines Intermezzo mitbekommen hatten, nur das diese es geschickt hinter einer Zeitung versteckten oder nur in ihren Bart grinsten. Ganz im Gegensatz dazu der Rest der Halle. Überall hatten wahrscheinlich Wetten kursiert wann er denn endlich auf das seltsame Verhalten seiner Eule aufmerksam wurde. Wie es schein hatte er mal wieder gehörig auf dem Schlauch gestanden.

Aber es war ja nichts neues das er sich zum Gespött der Leute machte, und als Sirius sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte konnten sie auch endlich diesen peinlichen Ort verlassen. Unbemerkt segelte Harrys Zeitung nach untern, er hatte gelesen was er wissen wollte.

_ Tagespropohet – Ausgabe von Freitag den 1.9.XX _

„_Rubrik – Regionales"_

_Am Freitag wurde in der Gegen Hogesmeade ein ungewöhnlicher Wolf entdeckt. Er ist schwarz und hat eine Narbe die quer über seinen Rücken verläuft. Das Ministerium bittet um Mithilfe, da es sich wahrscheinlich um den entlaufenen Hund Marek Potters handelt. Er ist recht menschenscheu, kann aber sehr gewalttätig werden. _

_Informationen können unter (…) abgegeben werden. Ein Finderlohn wird nur bei lebender Ergreifung überreicht_.

„Und wo haben wir noch mal?"

„Mensch, James, der neue Lehrer wird schon seine Gründe haben das er im verbotenen Wald seinen Unterricht abhalten will."

Von der Antwort nicht im Geringsten beruhigt stiefelte James zwischen Sirius und Remus in Richtung eben genannten Ortes. Schon von weiten konnten sie den Rest ihrer Klasse am Rand zum Verbotenen Wald stehen sehen. Peter war mal wieder wie vom Erboden verschluckt. Aber es interessierte in diesem Augenblick keinen wo er wohl war.

„Aber ist das nicht gegen die Regeln?" versuchte James es erneut, diesmal bei Remus.

„Nun, eigentlich schon, aber ich denke mal er wird sich bei Professor Dumbledore eine Erlaubnis geholt haben. Und außerdem gehen wir bestimmt nicht allzu tief dort hinein. Kopf hoch, das schaffen wir schon."

Etwa wie „das glaubst aber auch nur du" grummelnd stampften sie weiter.

Harry derweil freute sich ehrlich auf Unterricht im Freien. Er war bis in die Federspitze gespannt auf Mesoris Unterricht, vielleicht behandelten sie etwas das er noch nicht kannte.

Nach wenigen Sekunden trat auch schon Mesori aus dem Wald heraus. Da die Gryffendors nicht mit den Slytherins sondern ausnahmsweise mit den Ravenclawas zusammen unterrichtet werden würden waren auch keine irgendwie gearteten Streitereien aufgetreten.

„Nun, guten Morgen. Da es wie ich sehe alle hier her gefunden haben folgt mir nun bitte zu eurem Unterrichtsraum. Alle bitten hintereinander laufen und nichts anrühren das ihr nicht kennt und von dem ihr 100 sicher seit das es ungefährlich ist."

Allen voran James nickten auf diese Worte, auch wenn vorauszusehen war das sich wohl nicht alle daran halten würden. Hintereinender liefen sie zu James Freude wirklich nicht allzu tief in den Wald hinein. Auf der ersten kleinen Lichtung auf die sie kamen sahen sie einige Stühle stehen, die im Halbkreis um eine Bank aufgestellt waren. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten begann der Unterricht.

„Nun, aus den Unterlagen von euren Vorgängern weiß ich euren ungefähren Wissensstand. Der ist zwar nicht unbedingt gering, aber ist mir aufgefallen das die Verwandlung nicht magischer Wesen in magische Wesen bis jetzt etwas zu kurz gekommen ist. Und bevor sie Fragen Mr Potter, nein es macht mir nichts aus wenn Marek während des Unterrichtes hier bleibt. Sofern er sie nicht von lernen abhält natürlich."

Verwundert nickt James nur, es schien als wenn der Professor während er sprach die ganze Zeit nicht ihn, sondern Marek angesehen hätte.

"Aber Sir, ist das nicht gefährlich? Ich mein nicht-magische Wesen können doch dann ihre magischen Fähigkeiten nicht kontrollieren, oder doch?"

Wie hätte es anders sein können, Liliy Evans hatte schon die erste Frage gestellt.

„Nun, sie meinen ob die Tiere dann nicht ein Gefahr für sich und anders sind? Ja, das wären sie, wenn sie wüssten das sie magische Fähigkeiten haben."

„Das verstehe ich nicht Professor."

„Nun, Miss Evans, nehmen wir einmal an, rein spekulativ, wir würden einer Maus die Fähigkeit geben, sich für kurzen Zeit wie ein Igel auf zustacheln. Sie könnte sich gegen beispielsweise Fressfeinde wehren. Anderseits könnte sie aber auch ihre eigenen Artgenossen ebenfalls verletzte oder gar töten. So, wenn die Maus – wir gehen einmal davon aus das sie denken und bewusst handeln kann wie ein Mensch – nicht weiß, das sie ihr Fell so als Waffe einsetzten kann, was würde sie dann von einer gewöhnlichen Maus unterscheiden?"

„Ähm, nichts?"

„Korrekt, 10 Punkte für Gryffendor"

Allgemeines Gelächter ertönte, denn zum ersten Mal hatte Liliy Evans Punkte für praktisch nichts bekommen.

„Aber Professor, wenn man eine magische Maus nicht von einer nicht magischen Maus unterscheiden kann, woher weiß man dann das Mäuse nicht doch magische Fähigkeiten haben?"

„Eine sehr interessante Frage Mr Black. Nun, was sagt uns denn das sie keine magischen Fähigkeiten haben? Unsere Fähigkeit Magie anzuwenden liegt unseren Genen zu Grunde. In unseren genetischen Code, der sich von dem Nicht magischer Menschen unterscheidet. Sagt jedenfalls das Ministerium. Ich jedoch würde behaupten, das in jedem Lebewesen ein bisschen Magie steckt, der Eine wendet sie an, der Andere nicht. Um bei unserem Beispiel mit der Maus zurückzukommen, nehmen wir einmal an die Maus Hilde lebt in einer Zaubererfamilie, wo es ihr gut geht. Keine Feinde, keine Gefahr, alles immer schön ruhig. Sie wird ne ihre Stachelfellfähigkeit testen bzw. einsetzen. Was uns also sagt, wir könne nie von Grund heraus ausgehen das ein Lebwesen, nur weil es noch nie Magie angewendet hat, auch keine Magie anwenden kann."

„Aber Professor, wenn Hilde nun Magie anwenden kann, und wir ihr dennoch in unserem Glauben sie sei ein nicht-magisches Wesen, ihr magische Fähigkeiten angezaubert, was passiert dann?" eine kleine Ravenclaw hatte diese Frage gestellt.

„Na was soll dann passieren? Sie weiß es nicht bis sie irgendwann mal in die Lagen kommt die Fähigkeit anzuwenden."

„Mr Woods hat Recht. Mit dem Zauber, den ich euch noch beibringe, verändert man die magische Signatur eines Lebewesens. Der Zauber wirkt so das sich keine Fähigkeiten ausschließen sondern ergänzen."

„Aber dann würden sich ja in einem Lebewesen die magischen Fähigkeiten häufen. Ist das nicht gefährlich?"

„Nun Mr Lupin, zusätzliche magische Fähigkeiten sind keine Gefahr. Jedenfalls nicht solange sie nicht in einer erhöhten magischen Resonanz geraten. Das bedeute nichts anders, das wir Hilde zwar die Fähigkeit verleihen können eine magischer Igel zu werden, es aber sein kann, das vor allem bei Mäusen, sie nicht die Kraft dazu haben, diese Fähigkeit auch zu nutzten. Das ist ihnen doch bestimmt auch schon aufgefallen. Der eine braucht für dass Erlernen eines neuen Zauberspruches länger, der Andere kürzer. Das meine Lieben liegt an der magischen Resonanz der wir alle ausgesetzt sind. Und was genau eine magische Resonanz ist das erarbeitet ihr bitte bis zur Nächsten Stunde aus. Das wär's dann für heute."

Grummelnd über das abrupte Ende der Stunde erhoben sich alle und folgten Mesori aus dem Wald. Dadurch, dass der Unterricht so spannend gewesen war, hatte selbst James seine Angst und anfängliche Unsicherheit verloren.

Und Harry wusste das er in der nächsten Stund auf alle Fälle wieder hier bei James auf der Schulter sitzen würde.

„Boa war das vielleicht krass, ich mein habt ihr davon schon mal was gehört? Also ich nicht."

„Nun Black, wenn du ab und zu ein paar andere Bücher lesen würdest als Quidditch dann wäre dir diese magische Resonanz zumindest ein Begriff."

„Soll das heißen Lily, das du schon mal über so etwas gelesen hast?"

„Nun Remus, nicht in einem Buch aber in einer Fachzeitschrift. Du weißt ja das meine Eltern Muggeln sind, deshalb habe ich ihnen das „Zauberhafte News aus aller Welt" abonniert, dort könne sie dann immer was nachlesen und sich ein bisschen über unsere Welt informieren wenn sie es wollen."

Das ihre Eltern bis heute nicht ein einziges mal darin auch nur geblättert hatten musst sie ja nicht erwähnen, es schmerzte sie das in ihrer Familie sich niemand für ihre Welt interessierte. Deswegen fuhr sie ja in den Ferien immer in Muggel Klamotten nach Hause, erwähnte das Thema dann nie und fuhr wieder auf ihr „Internat" zurück.

„Und da stand wohl was darüber drin?" James wollte Lily ein wenig ablenken, hatte er dich sehr wohl den schwarzen Schatten gesehen der über ihr Gesicht gewandert war.

„Ja, es stand nur halt eine Theorie über Crawten drin. Das sind, laut dem Interviewten Professor, Menschen, die über eine ungewöhnlich hohe magische Fähigkeitenpalette verfügen. Er sagte das es ein Volk gibt, das vor über tausenden von Jahren gelebt habe, und die sich von uns heute lebenden Menschen stark unterscheiden. Im Gegensatz zu uns verfügen sie über magische Ressourcen im Körper, die je nach dem wie hoch sie sind, länger oder kürzer ausreichen. Das ist ähnlich wie mit unseren Geschmacksnerven. Zur Geburt hat jeder Mensch eine gewisse Anzahl davon, und im Laufe des Lebens sterben sie ab bzw. werden abgenutzt. Laut diesem Professor hatten die Crawten so gesehen ein feststehendes magisches Potential. Je nachdem wie hoch dies war als wie Kinder gezeugt hatten, verhielt es sich mit dem Potential des Kindes. Nun, ist ja klar das die meisten Crawten dann ihr Magisches Potential also nicht ausschöpften bis sie Kinder bekommen hatten, denn sonst wären ihre Kinder ja im Nachteil gegenüber den Anderen. Aber als eine magische Krankheit ausbrach und einen Großteil der Eltern tötet, ging das Wissen über ihr magisches Potential, das den Kindern verschwiegen wurde bis sie ausreichend Nachkommen gezeugt hatten, verloren. So unterschieden sie sich nicht mehr von normalen Menschen, uns Zauberern. Natürlich ist das nur eine Theorie, aber er sagt das es heute noch einige wenige Nachkommen geben müsste, die – da ja das magische Potential nicht genutzt wurde – über gigantische Fähigkeiten verfügen müssten. Man kann sie aber nicht erkennen. Nur bei manchen Menschen wie z.B. Merlin, oder den Gründern nimmt man an das sie vielleicht Crawten gewesen sein könnten."

„Und was hat das jetzt mit dem gemein, was wir in Verwandlung gehört haben?" Irgendwie stand Sirius gerade auf dem Schlauch.

„Na ist doch ganz einfach. Wenn man jetzt so einem Crawten, der ja über enorm viel Resonanz verfügt, ganz viele Fähigkeiten anzaubert, würde er sie sofort nutzen können. Sofern er sich der Tatsache bewusst ist, das er ein Crawt ist selbstverständlich. Resonanz ist nichts weiter als die Kraft bzw. dazu in der Lage zu sein die zusätzlichen Magischen Fähigkeiten auch gewinnbringend anzuwenden."

„Also ist es ein Crawt zu sein die Vorraussetzung das einem diese zusätzlichen magischen Fähigkeiten etwas bringen?" In Sirius Augen lag ein glitzern das Remus nicht wirklich gefiel.

„Nun, nicht unbedingt die Vorrausetzung, vielleicht ein Vorraussetzung. Gibt bestimmt noch andere, aber die kenne ich nicht."

„He, Leute, ich will ja nichts sagen aber haben wir jetzt nicht Zaubertränke?"

James warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Uhr…und konnte sich gerade noch davon anhalten vor Lily zu fluchen. Ja es war bereits Unterricht, und zwar seit geschlagenen 20 Minuten. Nachdem jeder den kleinen Schock überwunden hatte rasten sie auch schon in Richtung Klassenzimmer, aber jeder war sich bewusst das sie ums Nachsitzen, wenn nicht gar um eine Strafarbeit nicht herum kamen.

„Meine Herren und Damen, darf man fragen warum der Rest der Klasse es rechtzeitig zum Stundenklingeln hier her geschafft hat und sie nicht?"

Betretenes Schweigen antwortet Professor McGonagall, was sollten sie auch schon sagen? Sirius de zwar immer etwa eingefallen war, war in Gedanken noch immer bei der Theorie über Crawten.

„Nun, das wäre dann Strafarbeit. Setzen sie sich jetzt und fangen die mit dem Trank an. Heute Abend 8 Uhr sind sie alle bei mir im Büro, und zwar pünktlich."

Nur leise „Jawohl Professor sagen" setzten sich alle auf ihre Plätze, lag nun wohl oder übel ein sehr langer Tag vor ihnen.

Tbc…

Huff schweiß von der Stirn wisch, gabs Verständnisprobleme? Also Crawten (da Volk) hab ich mir ausgedacht, alle Urheberrechte liegen bei mir! Und Resonanz wird hier ne andere Bedeutung zu Teil als ihr es vielleicht aus der Physik oder aus dem Musikunterricht kennt.

Komi? (Drohungen, Lobe, Fragen Kritik…was ihr wollt)

Cu, Hoepless!


	6. Chapter 5

Haloween

Danke gholdentree für deine Review, also ob Harry nun so ein Ctawt ist wird später zu Sprache gebracht.

Tja, schön das es keine Verständnisprobleme gab, diese kapi wird nicht so schwere Kost, versprochen. Ja, also ich hoffe auch das Mesori länger auf Hogwarts bleibt, aber vielleicht zwingen ihn ja privaten Gründe zum vorzeitigen gehen…man weiß es nicht.

Diese chappi ist recht schnell entstanden, hoffe es gibt nicht zu viele Rg-Fehler. Behaltet sie wenn ihr sie findet, ja?

Viel Spass mit dem neuen dann!

5. Kapitel

Harr langweilte sich, jetzt wo die Gryffenorfs ihre Strafarbeit absitzen mussten hatte er keinen den er ärgern konnte oder deren Gesprächen er lauschen konnte. Er gab es zwar nur ungern zu aber ein wenig vermisste er es schon ein Mensch zu sein. Nicht das er eine Eule war, aber die meisten hielten ihn dann dich aufgrund seiner Gestalt für das wo nach er aussah.

Nun, James, Liliy, Remus und manchmal auch Sirius streichelten ihn zwar ab und an, aber den bedarf an Zwischenmenschlichen Berührungen deckte es bei weitem nicht. So flog er denn etwas missmutig durch die Hallen Hogwarts, bis ihm ein altbekannter Geruch in die Nase stieg.

Ohne das er es steuerte –aus dem Unterbewusstsein heraus- flog er etwas schneller darauf zu. In einem alten nicht mehr genutzten Klassenzimmer schließlich endete seine Suche, und da eine Eule viel zu auffällig gewesen wäre, verwandelte er sich zuerst wieder in einen Menschen, nur um dann schnell um nicht erkannt zu werden, sich in seine Schlangenform zu wandeln.

Mit einem leisen Knarren von dem er hoffte dass es nicht gehört wurde öffnete er die Tür einen kleinen Spalt (ca. 20cm da sonst sein massiger Leib nicht hindurch gepasst hätte) und kroch in den fast leeren Raum. Die beiden dort Anwesenden hatten ihn nicht bemerkt, zu tief waren sie in ihrer eigenen Angelegenheit vertieft.

Bei dem was die beiden dort taten lief Harry ja das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Auf einer einigermaßen sauberen Bank lag auf dem Bauch stützend kein geringerer als Peter. Der kleiner unscheinbare braunhaarige Junge der immer abwesend schien und der in Harrys Augen irgendwie eher etwas von einer Maus hatte als von einer Ratte.

Seine makellose Haut strahlte vor Hitze und glänzte von einem dünnen Schweißfilm bedeckt. Das keuchen das von ihm ausging fuhr Harry durch Mark und Bein, es war so voller unterdrücktem Verlangen, frustrierter Erregung und völliger Hingabe. Der Junge der hinter ihm stand, bald auf ihm lag hatte feuerrote Haare woraus Harry schloss das es sich hierbei um Joachim handeln musste.

Jetzt erinnerte er sich auch daran, dass bereits im Zug, Lily Peter gesagt hatte dass ein gewisser Joachim ihn suchte, und eher man es sich versah gab der Kleiner Fersengeld. Nun, bei so einer Belohnung die auf einen wartete würde Harry sicher auch nicht mehr zeit als unbedingt nötig verplempern. Mit gekonnten Stößen trieb der hintere den Kleineren immer weiter auf ihren gemeinsamen Höhepunkt zu. Das Stöhnen und Keuchen, vermischt mit unterdrückten Schreien wenn Joachim wohl mal wieder den gewissen Punkt in ihm getroffen hatte.

Harry selbst fühlte wie sich bei ich etwas tat. Das blöde war nu das sich bei ihm wohl keiner so Hingebungsvoll um sein Problem kümmern würde, so das wohl mal wieder Handarbeit angesagt wurde. Ach, Eulen hatten es da wesentlich einfacher, für Harry schienen sie totale asexuelle Wesen zu sein. In Gedanken verfluchte er seine Entscheidung sich in seine Schlangenform zu begeben.

Während er so in seine Gedanken vertieft war, bemerkte er nun mit Belustigung dass sich wohl noch ein zweiter ungebetener Gast im Raum befand. Den Tarnumhang der die Person trug ließ das was der Körper eigentlich verbarg seltsam verzerrt erscheinen. Es belustigte das hier wohl jemand ebenfalls gefallen gefunden hatte an dem was er sah.

Die beiden auf dem Tisch waren jetzt ganz nah an ihrem Höhepunkt, was Harrys Interesse wieder von dem Unbekannt abbrachte. Mit einem lauten Schrei, der wahrscheinlich durch einen Schweigezauber nicht durch die Tür hindurch dringen würde. Harry fühlte ganz genau das bei diesem Lustschrei auch die Person unter dem Tarnumhang gekommen war, und der eindeutige Geruch nach Sperma bedeutete Harry das es sich dabei um eine männliche Person handeln musste.

Schnell um weder von den beiden Aktiven, als von dem Spanner erwischt zu werden zog sich Harry durch die Tür zurück, nur um festzustellen, das in der Tür eine anzüglich lächelnder Professor Mesori stand. Wie hieß das Sprichwort doch?

Der Honig zieht die Bienen an. Es schien dass der Professor ebenfalls dem männlichen Geschlecht nicht ganz abgeneigt zu schien.

„Nun meine Herren, vielleicht könnten sie sich beim nächsten mal daran erinnern das sie sich hier in einer Schule befinden, das heißt das sie ihre privaten Dinge auch private erledigen sollten. Vor allem da wir an diese Schule auch Kinder haben die nicht so frei mit dem Thema Sexualität geschweige denn Homosexualität umgehen können. Und vielleicht haben sie das nächste Mal dann auch weniger Spanner."

Geschockt und peinlich berührt das sie erstens erwischt worden waren, zweitens keine Strafe zu erwarten hatten dritten das Mesori es so Cool aufnahm und viertens das sie wirklich bespannt worden waren. Mit einem Lächeln hob Mesori Harry hoch und trug sie vor sich aus dem Zimmer.

„Na meine Schöne? Hast aber einen ganz schön weiten Weg vom Gehege bis hier her zurückgelegt, mh? Aber jetzt ist der Ausflug vorbei und es geht wieder zurück zu deiner Familie.

Innerlich wand sich Harry, einerseits wollte er nicht wirklich zu den anderen Schlangen in dem Gehege im Wald, aber andererseits waren die Hände die ihn trugen so schön warm und stark. Er schmolz direkt dahin und eher er es sich versah wurde er von Mesori in ein Schlangengehege gelegt. Hier auf der Lichtung tief im Verbotenen Wald lag Dumbledores Geheimnis - und Toms wenn man es genau sah.

Jetzt wusste er wie man sich in einer Schlangengrube fühlte. Zischend bewegten sie sich as allen Richtungen auf ihn zu. Er war _anders._ Und sie spürten das ganz genau. Von links kam eine grüne Boa consrictor, von rechts mehrere kleine Giftschlange die Harry nicht kannte, von vorne schließlich eine Königskobra herrlich in ihrem schneeweiß.

Langsam engte sich Harry Luftröhre ein, mühsam schluckte er und versucht eine Lücke zwischen den ganzen rasselnden Leibern zu finden. Er wollte sie nicht verletzen auch wenn er glaubte das dieses Gehege gegen Magie gefeit war –denn wahrscheinlich waren auch einige magische Schlangen dabei – aber einen Versuch konnte er dennoch wagen.

Jedoch bevor er auch nur in Richtung Angriffe weiter vorgehen konnte hörte er eine belustigte Stimme und spürte, wie er hoch in die Luft gehoben wurde.

Ja was haben wir denn da? Einfach so ins Schlangengehege gehen, du weiß aber schon das wir die Schlangen bewusst auf Diät halten so das sie einen Leckerbissen wie dich unmöglich verschmähen werden, mh?

Kein geringerer als Tom Riddle hatte ihn aus dieser Schlangengrube errettet. Auch wenn dies zugegeben eine recht unspektakuläre Rettung war, so verdankte Harry ihm dennoch sein Leben. Scheiße.

Jaja, ich bin ja nicht absichtlich dort hinein gegangen

Leich säuerlich und immer noch sichtlich erregt war seine Stimmer etwas knauserig, was Tom in lautes Lachen ausrechen ließ.

Und was machen wir nun, mh? So gesehen stehst du in meiner Schuld, wie gesagt mein Angebot mit der Schäferstunde steht noch…?

Plötzlich war dieses Angebot mehr als nur verlockend, und Harry kämpfte sichtlich mit seinen widersprüchlichen Gedanken. Einerseits wollte er nicht in seiner Schlangenform mit diesem traumhaften Kerl schlafen, andererseits wagte er es nicht, sich in Menschenform zu wandeln. Zum Glück für den Augenblick wurde sein innerer Kampf von einer dritten Stimme abgelenkt, die Tom nicht z hören schien.

Komm her, kleiner Verwandter, hier links das abgedunkelte Gehege.

Und wie in Trance folgte Harry der sanften Stimme, Tom konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen wie er Harry von seiner Schulter in das dunkle und bei weiten größten Gehegen glitt. Kaum war er drin sah er in der Dunkelheit zwei azurblaue Pupillen aufglühen, die jeden Anderen wohl sofort getötet hätten. Aber Harry nicht. Er konnte nur erahnen warum er immun gegen den Blick des …männlichen Basilisken war.

Draußen vor dem Gehege malte Tom sich ja die Schlimmsten Bilder aus, er wusste schließlich was sich dort drin befand. Aber die Geräusche die dann schließlich aus dem Gehege drangen hörten sich eher…lustvoll und erregend an, sofern er das bei einer Schlange zuordnen konnte.

Nun, Tom war keine Mensch der nicht auch warten konnte, und auf Salazar, das wusste er würde er garantiert warten können. Und im Gegensatz zu Melchor, dem Basilisk, hatte e bestimmt bessere Chancen den Kleinen für sich zu gewinnen.

Aber das Geheimnis um Salazar fesselte ihn, wieso hatte der Basilisk ihn nicht mit seinem Blick getötet? Und wieso hatte er diese Augen. Keine magische oder nicht magische Schlange konnte ohne Pupillen sehen. Tom war ja auch schon der Gedanke gekommen das die Augen vielleicht verletzt worden waren, und sich deswegen dieser Schutzfilm über die Augen gelegt, aber er wusste nicht ob dieses Theorie tragbar war.

Es war spät, bestimmt schon Mitternacht, als James, Sirius, Remus und Lily den Weg zum Turm hinaufgingen.

„Mensch, tun auch so die Knochen weh? Ich meine saubermachen schön und gut, aber ohne Magie?"

„Jetzt heul doch nicht so Sirius, die Muggel müssen das ihr Leben lang machen, da wirst du nicht daran sterben es einmal auch zu tun"

„Nun Lily, die Sache ist ja die das der gute Sirius das jede Woche mindestens einmal machen muss, nicht?"

„N toller Freund bist du Remus, aber warte, das merke ich mir."

„Ach nu hab dich nicht so Sirius, ich mein ist doch ganz nett das es den braven Remus auch mal erwischt hat."

Unter lautem Gelächter traten sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily gähnte laut und ging in ihren Schlafsaal. Ihrem Beispiel folgend erklommen die Jungs ihren Schlafsaal, nur um festzustellen das dieser total verlassen war. Während sie sich auszogen fiel Sirius die Pergamentrolle ins Auge, die Marek bekommen hatte.

„He James, schau mal der Brief ist noch ungeöffnet. Wollen wir mal lesen was da drin steht?"

„Sirius! Auch wenn es der Brief einer Eule ist, so ist das dennoch ein Bruch der Privatsphäre."

„Ach Remus, genauso genommen gehört Marek doch James, da kann er doch dessen Post lesen, oder nicht?"

Scharf musterten die Augen des Werwolfes die kobaltblauen Sirius.

„Ach, da steht bestimmt ohnehin nichts Wichtiges drin, also können wir es bestimmt öffnen."

Unter den nicht damit einverstandenen Blick Remus öffneten die beiden den Brief, nu um dann verblüfft inne zu halten. Sie warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu, und drehten sich dann zu Remus um, der abwartend bereits zu Bett gegangen war.

„Du Remus, welche Sprach besteht aus Kreisen und Eckigen klammer? Dazuwischen dann Wellenlinien und Punkte?"

„Zeig her."

Nun doch interessiert nahm Remus James den Brief aus der Hand, nur um ihn dann geschockt auf die Bettdecke fallen zu lassen.

„Da, ist Parsel. Dis Schlangensprache und die, in der Salazar Slytherin seine Bücher verfasst hat."

„Hä, aber eine Eule kann doch gar kein Parsel. Wieso bekommet Marek dann einen in solch einer Sprach verfassten Brief?"

„Tja, James, es ist deine Eule. Kannst sie ja fragen wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst. Eins ist klar, an deiner Eule ist mehr dran als das Augen sieht!"

Tbc..

So, ich hoffe das diese kapi euch nicht abgeschreckt hat, die Szene zwischen Peter und Joachim wollte ich eigentlich ein wenig in die SM Richtung schreiben, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache das wir auch jüngere Leser haben, hab ich es dann ein wenig softer gestaltet.

Tja, die die es sich vorstellen könne können sich ja da ganze etwas…anders vorstellen.

So, Komi?

Cu, Hoepless!


	7. Chapter 6

Halloween

Wegen den vielen Fragen. Also, ja, Tom hat in seiner Animagusform die Schlange, aber Tom war sagen wir mal zu langsam, und Melchior hat da noch so nette kleine Hypnose Tricks, die er dann uns wann anwendet gg. Und nein, Tom weiß nicht das Harry/Salazar auch einen menschliche Form hat, obwohl er es vermutet. (er vermutet viel). ( Kralle, also ich kann mir das schon vorstellen Harry als Schlange und Tom also Mensch…aber vielleicht ist das hier nicht der richtige Ort für so etwas…) 

Tja, wer mit wem zusammen kommt, lasst euch überraschen. Eine Schlange hat im erregten Zustand zwei Glieder, deswegen sieht das auch etwas lustig aus wenn die sich paaren, ansonsten glänzen ihre Schuppen, die Augen werden dunkler, die Zähne sondern bei Giftschlangen statt des Hochwirksamen Giftes Pheromone ab die aber für jedes Tier außer dem Partner ebenso Giftig sind. (Inhalte frei erfunden, bezieht sich auf die Story, also bis auf die 2 Gliedern das stimmt, nicht ernst nehmen…"

Eulen sind, denk ich mal deswegen asexuell, weil sie Vögel sind. Ich meine schaut euch mal so eine Vogel an, woran erkennt ihr das es ein Männchen oder Weibchen ist? Bei Hunden, Katzen Schlange, Affen, Kaninchen, ja selbst bei Pinguinen kann man das am Blick erkennen, denk ich mal (hab noch nie einen Pinguin gesehen.) aber bei Vögeln nicht…aber gut, lassen wir Vögel vögeln und unsere Geschichte sich selbst schreiben.

Viel Spass mit dem neuen chappi!

6. Kapitel „…oder was sich nicht verbirgt"

„He, James, ist Marek nicht da?"

„Siehst du ihn irgendwo?"

Gelangweilt saßen die drei Rumtreiber und Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum, es war später Nachmittag und der Unterricht für sie war zum Glück vorbei. Nachdem keine Hausaufgaben mehr anstanden schoben sie Langeweile.

„Sagt mal, wisst ihr was ich mir überlegt habe? Also wegen des Briefes."

„Nein, Oh Allwissender Remus, was ist dir mal wieder für eine geniale Idee gekommen?"

„Hör auf über mich zu spotten Sirius, zumindest kann ich denken."

„He Remus das war gemein. Entschuldige dich bei Sirius."

„Pha!"

Während Remus beleidigt in die eine Richtung schaute blickte Sirius wütend in die Andere. Liliy schnaubte amüsiert, wollte sie doch mal sehen wie James dieses Problem handhabte.

„Okay, Sirius, du hältst heute einfach mal die Klappe und versuchst deine Neugierde nicht hinter provozierenden Anschuldigungen und du Remus ignorierst seine dummen Sprüche einfach, o.k.?"

Unsicher warf Remus Sirius einen Blick zu, der wiederum James einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.

„Also, ich weiß dass ihr beiden es nicht genau gesehen habt da ihr am Boden lagt, aber bevor euch Tom Riddle damals auf dem Bahnsteig verhexen konnte tauchte ja diese Schlange auf. Lily, du hast sie doch auch gesehen, oder?"

„Ja, im Nachhinein, erinnert ihr Schuppenfarbe ein wenig an die Federn Mareks."

Verblüfft über die Erkenntnis hielt sie inne, nur um dann die Anderen anzuschauen.

„Was? Aber wenn das stimmen würde….dann müssen wir unbedingt herausfinden wem diese Schlange gehört."

Liliy schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Ich wollte damit andeuten das Marek vielleicht ein Gestaltenwandler ist oder so etwas in der Richtung. Ich meine es gibt so viele magische Tiere, wer sagt uns das Marek keines ist?"

„Ganz genau, darauf bin ich auch schon gekommen." Meinte Remus.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich das Marek gefährlich ist?"

"Quatsch Sirius, das haben wir gar nicht gesagt." Seufzte Remus.

„Aber Gestaltenwandler sind böse. Ich mein wisst ihr noch wo wir im Unterricht einen behandelt haben der sich in die Queen verwandelt hat? Der hat dann doch tatsächlich dann die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollen. Ich weiß noch dass das Ministerium eine Heidenarbeit damit hatte überhaupt ins Regierungsgebäude zur „Queen" zu gelangen, über Muggel die dir gesagt haben dass hier kein Zutritt für Unbefugte ist."

„Sirius das war ein Einzelfall. Du musst nicht immer von einem auf andere schließen. Und bisher hat sich Marek in seinem Verhalten nicht von dem einer Eule unterschieden, mit der Ausnahme dass sie Zeitung gelesen hat und einen Brief bekommen hat. Oder? Alle anderen Anschuldigungen sind rein spekulative."

„Gut gesprochen James, aber ich fürchte ich muss dir da widersprechen." Sagte einer Stimmer vom Potrateingang.

Überrascht drehten sie sich allesamt herum um einen an die Wand gelehnten lauschenden Alexander. Der Siebtklässler war erst dieses Jahr an ihre Schule gewechselt, wodurch er James, Sirius, Remus und Lily etwas undurchsichtig erschien.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte James schließlich, nachdem sie alle den Neuankömmling einige Zeit gemustert hatten.

„Was ich damit meine ist das deine kleine, unschuldige Eule, nicht ganz so unschuldig ist wie er allen glauben machen will. Also davon mal abgesehen das er sich mit Salamander-Hyppogreifen unterhält, Briefe in Parsel erhält, mit Riddle gemeinsame Sache macht hinter dem Rücken des Direktors und sich absolut nicht wie eine Eule benimmt hat er eine Suche in den Tagespropheten gesetzt."

„Welcher Brief soll angeblich in Parsel sein? Sirius weißt du von einem in Parsel verfassten Brief?"

Sirius schüttelte nur verhemmt den Kopf. Vor diesem Kerl würde er sich bestimmt keine Blöße geben.

„Ach? Dann darf ich eurem Gedächtnis wohl ein klein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen. _Accio Mareks Brief_."

Und bevor James oder Sirius es verhindern konnten segelte die Pergamentrolle in Alexanders ausgestreckte Hand.

„Nun," er zeigte ihnen den Brief „klingelts jetzt?"

„Ich sehe diesen Brief zum ersten Mal, stimmts Remus?"

„Ähm, ja…ich auch" Unsicher ob es in diesem Fall vielleicht wirklich ratsam war zu Lügen beschloss er diesmal seinen Freunden zu vertrauen.

„Also schön, dann sage ich euch was das ist. Das ist eine Einladung zu einer Blutmesse. Dort werden kleine Kinder geopfert und die Versammelten trinken deren Blut um Visionen über die Zukunft zu haben."

„Du bist krank. Verrück, vielleicht solltest du mal den Krankenflügel aufsuchen." Meinte Sirius frostig.

„Pha! Und wie erklärt ihr mir dann dass Marek immer wieder zum Verbotenen Wald fliegt, während der Direktor hier ist? Mensch macht eure Augen auf und begreift dass Marek gemeinsame Sache macht mit Riddel. Meiner Meinung nach sollten Schwarzmagier ohnehin unter sich sein und sich unter normale Zauberer und Hexen mischen."

Geschockt über den Hass, mit dem Alexander diese Worte aus sich heraus spie und vor allem was er sagte, ließen sie vor Schreck gar nichts erwidern.

„Sag mal hast du völlig den Verstand verloren? Nur weil Riddle schwarz angezogen ist heißt das noch lange nicht dass er auch ein Schwarzmagier ist." Fuhr James hoch, dieses Gespräch hatte er schon einmal geführt, nur bestritt er damals genau den anderen Standpunkt den Alexandern nun innehatte.

„Genau und nur weil Marek anders ist heißt das noch lange nicht das er böse oder gewalttätig ist."

Nun warfen die Rumtreiber Lily ein paar kleine Seitenblicke zu, dieser Gefühlsausbruch bezog sich bestimmt nicht nur auf Marek.

„Seid ihr so mit Blindheit geschlagen? Na gut, wenn euch das nicht reicht, hier, ein direkter Beweis seiner Schuld."

Abwartend hielt er den vieren den Tagespropheten hin. Darauf war auf Seite dreizehn ein schwarzer Hund zu sehen, der in einem groben Netzt gefangen war. Darunter stand in großen Buchstaben.

**Schwarzer Wolf endlich gefasst. 100 Galleonen Finderlohn wurden an den glücklichen Finder Sinclair Robin gezahlt**.

Artikel:

_ Gestern Nacht wurde in einer verlassenen Felsenhöhle der seit 2 ½ Monaten vermisste Hund „Schnuffel" gefunden. Auf einer Wanderung entdeckte der in Hogsmeade arbeitende Sinclair Robin frisch abgenagte Tierknochen und suchte sogleich nach dem vermissten Tier. Nach 1 ½ h Suche schaffte er es erfolgreich das Tier lebend zu fangen. Der benachrichtigte Besitze, Marek Potte, kam am selben Abend noch um das Tier abzuholen. Dem überraschten Finder wurde ein Finderlohn von 100 Galeonen zu Teil. Wo das Wolfähnliche Tier zuvor brutal und aggressive war, so verhielt es sich in Anwesenheit seines Besitzer überraschend ruhig, ja fast schon wie in Trance folge er ohne Gegenwehr und lies eine friedliche Kleinstadt hinter sich, die nun ab heute Nacht wieder ruhig schlafen kann. _

Fragend schauten sich James, Sirius, Remus und Lily an. Ja, jetzt war guter Rat teuer. Sie waren sich schweigend übereingekommen das sie gegenüber Alexander nichts zugeben würde, dessen sie sich nicht sicher waren. Zum einen kannten sie ihn nicht und zum anderen mischte er sich für ihren Geschmack etwa zu tief in die Angelegenheiten fremder Leute ein.

„Das wir wohl eine Zeitungsente sein. Ich mein Potter – den Namen gibt es wie Sand am Meer, und Marek…" jetzt stockte Lily.

„Also der Name kommt aus der griechischen Mythologie und bedeutet so viel wie „Scherzkeks", „Komiker" oder „Clown"" meinte James lässig.

„Du siehst, alles nur ein Scherz, der zufällig auf deine Spekulativen Theorien begründen soll."

Remus Lächeln wirkte wie eine Wand, an deren Spitzeleien und Angriffe Alexanders abprallten. Einen Moment sah es so aus als wenn dieser in einem Wutanfall ihnen alle einen Crucio anzaubern wollte, doch der Moment verging und ohne ein weiters Wort drehte er sich um und stapfte den zurück durch das Potrat nach Draußen.

„Phu, endlich ist der Idiot weg. Ich dachte schon der geht nie." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber irgendwie ist der mir unheimlich. Habt ihr seinen Blick zum Schluss gesehen? Und dann diese Beschuldigungen. Was hat er davon wenn wir Marek als bösen Helfer eines Schwarzmagiers sehen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung Lily, aber ehrlich gesagt interessiert es mich ja, wie er an den Brief gekommen ist, geschweige denn wie er davon erfahren hat."

„Ach, wo wir gerade davon sprechen Brief, ist das der Brief den Marek von dem Salamander-Hyppogreif bekommen hat?"

„Stimmt, Liliy du warst ja gestern nicht dabei. Ja, also James und Sirius haben sich von mir nicht davon abhalten lassen ihn zu öffnen. Aber er ist ja in Parsel, also können wir ihn nicht lesen."

James und Sirius warfen Remus auf diese Worte einen besserwisserischen Blick zu.

„Aber dieser Alexander schien es ja lesen zu können, ich mein laut ihm handelt es sich ja um eine Einladung."

„Ach, glaub doch nicht immer alles was andere Menschen sagen. Der wird sich etwas zusammen gereimt haben damit er noch dramatischer wirkt."

„Meinst du? Ich denke hinter diesem Auftritt steckt mehr dahinter als bloße Aufschneiderei. Ich mein der Zeitungsartikel ist schon verwirrend. Hier steht das ein gewisser Marek Potter die Suche vor 2 ½ Monaten aufgegeben hat, aber Marek ist doch erst vor gut 2 Monaten bei dir aufgetaucht, oder James?"

„Ja, stimmt schon. Du meinst also er hat schon vorher gewusst wo er hinfliegt? Aber was will eine Eule mit einem Hund? Noch dazu ein angeblich wildes und aggressives."

„He, es steht doch da das er sich in seiner Gegenwart zahm wie ein Lamm aufgeführt hat. Ich kenne Sinclair, er arbeitet in der Bankfiliale und ist bei weitem keine ängstlicher Bursche, aber wenn selbst er denn Hund als gefährlich einstuft und er dann plötzlich in Mareks Gegenwart ruhig wird denke ich schon das die beiden sich kennen."

„Ja, aber ich glaube nicht das Marek mal so eben 100 Gallleonen in der Tasche hat, und die Presse würde sich ja über die Tatsache zerfetzten das eine Eule einen Hund als Haustier hat. Ich mein eine Eule mit einem Menschen als Haustier das gibt's ja schon." Meinte James verdrießlich.

„Auch wieder war. Vielleicht rufen wir mal beim Tagesproheten an, vielleicht erreichen wir die Reporterin…Ms Seehawk …dann könnte sie uns vielleicht sagen wie dieser Marek Potter ausgesehen hat, denn ich glaube das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende ist erst nächste Woche."

„Geniale Idee Lily…ich meine Evans." Meinte James verträumt.

„Und vielleicht finden wir ja in der Bibliothek etwas über diese Augen. Das ist doch der wesentlichste Hinweis. Irgendwelche magischen Tier müssen solche Augen doch haben, oder vielleicht schauen wir auch bei Zaubertränken nach, ich mein Tränke die Einfluss auf die Augenfarbe haben gibt es schließlich auch."

„Aber in der Bibliothek finden wir das was wir suchen garantiert nur in der Verbotenen Abteilung."

„James das war grad eine indirekte Erlaubnis deinen Tarnumhang zu holen" sagte Sirius, als James Remus Worte nicht gleich begriff.

„Oh…ah!"

„Und unter dem Tarnumhang kannst du Lily ja endlich mal fragen ob du sie beim Vornamen nennen darfst, ich mein dort sieht sie ja nicht wie rot du wirst."

Remus fand seine Worte nicht gemein, es war nur eine Retourkutsche zu Sirius Worten.

Flammend rot stammelte James nur ein „das darf ich doch sowie so nicht".

„Ach, und warum nicht? Denkst du das ich so arrogant bin und einem Freund wenn er danach fragt nicht meinen Vornamen benutzen lasse?" etwas gekrängt war Lily schon das James es nicht mal versuchte.

„Ähm, nein, …also…Ich bin James, nett dich kennen zu lernen…Lily." Meinte ein zitternder James, und Lily lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Mit freudig strahlende Mine –dies war trotz schlechtem Start in den Tag doch noch ein bombastischer Tag geworden- rannte er die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum stieß Sirius Remus frech in die Seite.

„Alte Kuppler, du!"

„Ach sei doch still, von sich aus hätte er doch nie gefragt. Und da ich auch Lilys Freund bin wollte ich ihr eine bisschen unter die Arme greifen."

„Ah so, du bist Lilys Freund?"

„Ach, Mensch, du weißt doch wie ich das mein!"

Ein errötender Remus war ein höchst seltener Anblick, weswegen Sirius von dem Anblick auch so gefesselt war das er Lily nicht bemerkte, die sich krampfhaft das Lachen verkneifen musste. Aber ein Sirius Black, der mal wieder den –zumindest in dieser Beziehung – schüchternen Remus anschmachtet war aber auch ein sehr erheiternder Anblick.

Überrascht wurden sie alle als ein geschickt aussehender James die Treppe in einem Schweinsgalopp hinunter sauste das man Angst hatte er würde sich jeden Augenblick überschlagen.

„Mein Tarnumhang ist weg"

Tbc…

So, hier mal wieder ein schöner Schnitt. Hoffe ihr seit mittendrin auch mitgekommen, ich sag euch der gute Alexander wird noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen und ihr dürft gerne raten welche.

Cu, Hoepless!

P.S. ich habe keine Ahnung welche Bedeutung Marek im griechischem zukommt, aber das passt nun mal auf die Situation. Ich mein als Harry James bei deren Begegnung ins Müsli flog war das schon komisch.


	8. Chapter 7

Halloween

7. Kapitel „Versammlung in der heulenden Hütte"

„He Leute, habt ihr schon gehört? Professor Mesori ist nicht da. Und da wo ich meine Verwandlungshausaufgaben extra schon bis heute gemacht habe."

James, der sich gerade sein Müsli genehmigte, schaute bei Sirius Worten überrascht auf.

„Was er ist nicht da? Komisch, hab ihn doch gestern noch gesehen, da war er putzmunter."

Sirius zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern und sah Remus und Lily an, die sich leise unterhielten.

„Und ich sage dir er steht doch auf dich."

„Quatsch Lily, das bildest du dir ein. Sirius der größte Jungenschwarm steht garantiert nicht auf den einzigen Werwolf auf dieser Schule."

„Und wenn ich es dir doch sage. Wenn du wüsstest wie oft er dich heimlich beobachtet, oder wie er dich anschmachtet, wenn er meint keiner bemerke es. Und ich wette er duscht immer gemeinsam mit dir."

Remus wurde rot, senke noch weiter die Stimmer und erwiderte.

„Woher weißt du das? Wir duschen immer zusammen, das liegt aber daran das Sirius total ungelenkig ist, und deswegen jemanden braucht der ihm den Rücken wäscht."

„Ach, und diese lahme Ausrede hast du ihm abgekauft? Ich meine sieh ihn dir doch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an. Was er sich da in einem Duell auf den Boden wirft und sich verrenkt." Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Na…das eine hat doch gar nichts mit dem Anderen zu tun. Ich meine, also,…"

Remus verstummte. Ihm fiel keine passende Erwiderung ein.

„Okay, Remus. Ich bin deine Freundin und wenn du dir schon selber nicht eingestehen willst das dein heimlicher Schwarm wirklich auf dich steht, dann lass uns doch einen Packt schließen. Du sagst dass James mich liebt, und ich sage das Sirius dich liebt. Und da du der Zweifler von uns beiden bist werde ich erst dann ein date mit James haben, wenn du mit Sirius liiert bist."

Geschockt schaute Remus sie an.

„Du Hexe!"

„Ich weiß. Also? Halt dich ran Remus." Und damit küsste sie ich flüchtig auf die Wange, nur um zu sehen wie sich die Augen von Sirius vor Eifersucht verkleinerten.

Wissens grinsen begann sie einen Brief an Ms Seehawk zu schreiben, um eventuelle Informationen bezüglich dieses Mareks Potters zu erhalten.

(So, bei den vieren da oben ist ja bereits Dienstagvormittag, aber das Gespräch hier findet Montagnacht statt, eine Art Rückblende wenn ihr so wollt)

Für Harry war es gefährlich seine menschliche Gestalt beizubehalten, nicht nur weil Gefahr bestand erkannt zu werde, nein es lag einfach an seinen Augen. Ein Tier mit Pupillenlosen orangen Augen, mochte vielleicht noch gehen, aber ein Mensch?

Kopfschüttelnd lief er auf Hogesmeade zu. Es glich einem Wunder das sie ihn so schnell gefunden hatten. Noch dazu lebend. Er konnte nur hoffen dass er auch unverletzt war, ein missgelaunter Sirius war so ziemlich das letzte was er wollte.

Schwer wog in seiner Tasche der Geldbeutel, den er diesem Neuen, Alexander hieß er, abgeknöpft hatte. Dieser Junge –so fand Harry- war einfach die Pest. Ständig schnüffelte er in seinen Sachen herum und steckte seine Nase in fremde Angelegenheiten. Umso interessanter war das, was Harry bei einer gründlichen Inspektion in dessen Klamotten gefunden hatte.

In sämtlichen Kleidungsstücken waren Bannsprüche eingewebt gewesen, tief schwarzmagische Sprüche die sowohl den Träger schützten, als auch verhinderten dass ein Fremder sich ihrer bedienen konnte. Aber das interessanteste war wohl der riesige Berg Galleonen gewesen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung ob in jüngster Zeit eine Bank ausgeraubt worden war, aber das war auch zweitrangig. Sich der Tatsache bewusst das man das unter Umständen wohl als Diebstahl bezeichnen würde, "borgte" er sich dann auch mal eben besagtes Kleinod, schließlich würde es dieser gewiss nicht so schnell vermissen. Der Sack war recht tief in dessen Koffer vergraben gewesen.

Nun näherte er sich also seinem Patenonkel, der der Grund war das Harry hier war. In der Ortsansässigen Bank, sie besaß eine Gefängniszelle, hatte man Sirius hingebracht. Hoffentlich schaffte er es noch vor der Press dort zu sein, denn er wollte eigentlich nicht sein Gesicht auf der nächsten Titelseite sehen.

Mit weit ausfallenden Schritten näherte er sich dem großen Gebäude und klopfte deutlich zwei Mal an. Der helle Mond hinter seinen Rücken lies ihn gewiss ein wenig mystisch aussehen, was dann auch das erschreckende Gesicht belegte, das ihm nach Öffnen der Tür entgegenblickte. Die kleine pummelige Frau schaute ihn weiter geschockt an, aber Harry drängte sich sacht an ihr vorbei.

„Guten Abend, danke dass sie noch so spät auf mich gewartet haben, ich in Marek Potter. Wo ist er?"

Gesprochen hatte er zu dem anwesenden Mann, wohl der ehrliche Finder. Der Mann war lang und dürr, hatte kurzes schütteres Haar und ein kleines, faltiges Gesicht.

„Guten Abend. Ich bitte Sie, das macht überhaupt nichts. Ich bin Sinclair Robin und habe ihren Hund gefunden. War keine leichte Arbeit ihn lebend einzufangen, aber nach einen kleinen Schlag auf den Kopf –nicht allzu sehr, das könne sie mir glauben – war er ruhig. Er ist auch schon wieder ach und hätte wohl das ganze Dorf wach gehalten mit seinen Bellen, deswegen liegt er derzeit unter einem Schweigezauber, aber er ist bis auf die kleine Beule unverletzt."

„Gut, dürfte ich ihn sehen? Ich zweifle zwar nicht daran, aber ich möchte ihn sicher gehen das es sich bei ihrem gefangenen Hund auch um meinen gesuchten Schnuffel handelt, ehe ich ihnen ihre Belohnung überreiche."

„Aber selbstverständlich."

Heftig nickend deutete Sinclair auf eine schmale Tür, die wohl in den Keller führte. Harry folgte ihm und hoffte Sirius würde sich nicht so anstellen. Sie gelangten nach einer Weile schließlich in einen kleinen Raum, in dem sich ei Schriebtisch befand. Dahinter führte eine Gittertür in die besagte Gefängniszelle. Erleichtern besah sich Harry den lautlos tobenden Hund, da es sich ganz eindeutig um seinen Paten handelte.

„Ja, das ist er, hier ihr Finderlohn, ich denke es ist angemessen."

Mit diesen Worten warf er ihm den Beutel zu, in dem sich 100 Galleonen befanden. Dann drehte er sich zur Tür um und pfiff leise. Wie voraus zusehen schnellte Sirius herum und erstarrte. Seine Zähen wild gefletscht wollte er seinen Augen nicht trauen, denn dass dort sein Harry stand, das konnte er nicht glauben.

„He Schnuffel, ich bin es, ich weiß das mit den Augen ist anders, aber deshalb bin ich immer noch ich."

Wie selbstverständlich öffnete Harry die magisch hoch gesicherte Tür um Sirius seine Hand zum Beweis hinzuhalten. Sirius indes war vollkommen neben der Spur. Das merkte man ihm auch an. Harry löste unbemerkt auch dessen Schweigezauber, so dass man ich hätte hören können, wenn er etwas gesagt hätte. Aber wie schon gesagt gab Sirius nicht einen Ton von sich, stattdessen hielt er sich brav neben ihm und folgte ihm, auch als ihnen auf dem Weg durch Hogesmeade eine streunende Katze entgegenkam.

Harry führt Sirius in die heulende Hütte, man wusste ja nie wer einen da draußen alles belauschen konnte.

„So Sirius, ich denke hier können wir ungestört reden." Mit diesen Worten setzte Harry sich auf das Stück Fußboden das noch mit den alten Resten eines Teppichs bedeckt war. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht verfolgte er die Verwandlung des Hundes in seinen Paten. Er sah genau so aus, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, durch Askaban ein wenig ausgezehrt, die bauen Augen ein wenig schlaff durch den Schock den er heute erlitten hatte, die alte verstaubte und dreckige Zauberkleidung hatte auch schon bessere Tage gesehen.

„Bist du wirklich hier? Oder ist das wieder nur eine Illusion die mir irgendein Troll spielt."

Harry lächelte sanft bei diesen Worten.

„Nein Schnuffel, ich bin wirklich hier. Ich hab das Buch, das du mir gegeben hast gelesen, und da fiel mir dann die Ähnlichkeit ein, zwischen dem Tor nach Andalusien und dem Schleier. Es war wie ein Zwang, ich wusste dass ich mit meiner Theorie falsch liegen könnte, aber ich wollte es darauf ankommen lassen. Weißt du, seit dem du für Tod erklärt wurdest ist irgendwie alles anders geworden. Ich weiß nicht ob das an mir lag, oder ob sich alle damit abgefunden hatten. Ich jedenfalls habe es nicht akzeptiert, habe mich nicht damit abgefunden das du Tod sein solltest. Hermine und Ron haben mich einen Spinner genannt. Sie meinten ich wäre nicht in der Lage loszulassen, vielleicht stimmt das. Aber ich habe gesucht, jedes Buch, jede Legende, bis ich dann auf dien Buch gestoßen bin. Hast du das gewusst? Hast du es deswegen so oft gelesen?"

„Nein, oder – ja, vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Mich haben diese Sachen Fasziniert, aber egal Harry. Es tut gut dich zu sehen, Harry."

Und ehe er es sich versah fand er sich in einer tiefen Umarmung wieder. Zufrieden seufzend lehnte er sich fest an ihn und entspannte sich zum ersten Mal, seit er in dieser Welt war.

„Aber, Sirius, was machen wir hier? Dürfen wir überhaupt hier sein oder bringen wir damit nicht alles durcheinander?"

„Nun, nicht solange wir nicht in das Geschehen der Welt eingreifen. Obwohl wie das ja eigentlich schon durch unsere Anwesenheit tun. Genau kann ich es dir nicht sagen, das Zeit-Raum-Gefüge ist sehr sensibel, es kann schon bei der geringsten Störung ins Wanken geraten. Wie müssen Höllisch aufpassen. Auf keinen Fall dürfen wie den Lauf unsere eigenen Zukunft verändern, also ich darf den jungen Sirius nicht beeinflussen, und du später dann Liliy und James Kind nicht. Wie befinden uns in einer Parallelwelt, das darfst du niemals vergessen. Es kann sein das hier die Dinge völlig anders laufen als wie es kennen. Am besten wird es denke ich sein, wie werden uns als vollkommen unabhängige Wesen betrachten. Was wir ja auch eigentlich sind."

„Aber es gibt keine Weg zurück?"

Sirius schaute Harry einen langen Augenblick an, wog Vorteil gegen Nachteil ab und beschloss dann Harry die volle Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Nun Harry, nein es gibt keinen Weg. Sonst hätte ich ihn schon längst genutzt um wieder zurück zu meinem Lieblingsneffen zu gelangen."

Insgeheim schlug sich Sirius für diese Lüge, es gäbe schon eine Möglichkeit zurück zu kehren, aber man würde sämtliche Erinnerungen verlieren. Und das war es Sirius nicht wert. All dies Erinnerungen an Menschen, die durch Voldemort getötet worden, zwar auch schreckliche Erinnerungen wie seine Zeit in Askaban, aber das er dadurch seine gesamte Persönlichkeit verlor, das war ihm die andere Welt nicht wert.

Ein wenig geschockt war Harry ja schon, aber wenn er es genau sah, dann war alles was er Lieb gewonnen hatte bzw. was er liebte hier in dieser Welt. Außer vielleicht Hedwig. Aber er glaubte dass sie auch so einen netten Besitzer finden würde, wenn sie ihn wie alle andern für Tod hielt.

„Das ist nicht so schlimm Sirius, also richten wir uns hier häuslich ein, ja?"

Sirius konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, ja das war sein Neffe. SO sehr der Sturm auch tobte, Harry war wie eine junge Pflanze die sich einfach im Wind bog und das Beste aus der Situation machte.

„Ja, ich denke wir müssen unsere Namen ablegen. Ich habe mich ja für Merlin Fitzgerald entschieden. Ich glaube nicht das es jemanden gibt der den Namen des großen Merlins trägt. Was sagst du?"

„Mh, Merlin Fitzgerald, ja ich denke damit lässt sich leben, muss ich mir nur merken. Tja, aber Sirius du weißt das ich mehrer Animagusfromen habe, und meine rote Eulengestalt habe ich derzeit am häufigsten inne. Ich hab mich bei James Potter einquartiert, ich musste ja irgendwie nach Hogwarts kommen ohne allzu großes Misstrauen zu erwecken. Er hat mir den Namen Marek gegeben. Find ich gar nicht so schlecht."

„Ja, schon, aber du kannst nicht denselben Namen tragen wie die Eule, die dann wohl verschwunden sein wird. Und Harry, ist das mit deinen Augen eine Illusion?"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Hätte Sirius nicht einfach das Thema nicht ansprechen müssen?

„Nein, die sind so. Frag nicht, ja?"

Der schmerzliche Ausdruck in Harrys Augen rührte Sirius ja fast zu Tränen. Vielleicht war es besser jetzt nicht genauer auf diesen Aspekt von Harrys Veränderung einzugehen, aber irgendwann würde er darauf noch einmal zurückgehen.

„Aber du sagst es mir, okay? Irgendwann, ja?"

„Ja, Sirius, aber nicht jetzt."

Fast hätte Harry vergessen könne was damals passiert war, aber früher oder später wurde jeder von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt.

„Und, wie geht's die sonst so?"

„Ach, die Läuse haben schon Partys auf meinem Rücken gefeiert, aber spätestens wenn Minusgrade herrschen wäre ich die wohl auch los."

Ein schwaches Grinsen erschien auf Harrys Gesicht, es schien als wenn der gut alte nörgelnde Sirius immer noch da irgendwo in ihm. Harry wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzte, als mit lautem Knall die Tür aufflog und zwei Männer mit gezückten Zauberstäben eintraten.

Der eine war ein wahrer Riese, bestimmt 1,90m groß, hatte lange weiße Haar und sa dem Schulleiter verdammt ähnlich.

Harry stockte, verdammt ähnlich? Nein es war der Schulleiter, und der Mann mit den vielen Narben im Gesicht war kein andere als Professor Mesori. Ja was taten die denn hier?

„Gehen sie sofort von Merlin weg. Mit erhoben Händen wenn ich bitten darf."

Verblüfft schaute Harry erst Mesori, der gesprochen hatte an, und dann Sirius, der genauso überrascht aussah.

„Ähm, Tobias, es ist nicht ganz das was du denkst. Marek hier ist mein Neffe, und ich würde ihm mein Leben anvertrauen. Als nimm bitte den Zauberstab runter."

Harry klappte der Mund auf. Seit was war Sirius, er meinte natürlich Merlin, mit Professor Tobias Mesori per du? Also irgendwie stand er hier gerade tierisch auf dem Schlauch.

„Bist du sicher dass man ihm vertrauen kann?" mit Argwohn betrachtete Mesori den Fremden.

„Ja, bin ich. Aber wenn er uns wirklich etwas Böses antun wollte dann würde ihn dein Zauberstab auch nicht davon anhalten. Glaub mir."

„Ganz toll Schnuffel, dass wird ihn jetzt sicher dazu bringen mir zu vertrauen." Meinte Harry gereizt, er mochte es nicht wenn jemand so lange einen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Ich denke," sagte eine sanfte Stimme plötzlich die Harry als die von Professor Dumbledore identifizierte, „das wir zumindest Marek der Eule vertrauen. Und ich liege doch richtig mit meiner Annahme das du in deiner Animagusgestalt die rote Eule von Mr Potter bist."

Für Harrys Geschmack war diese Tatsache ja nun durch seine Augen relative einfach zu erkennen, weswegen er dem Professor nur zu nickte.

„Nun, nachdem das also geklärt ist, Merlin kannst du mir bitte agen was du mit dem Professor zu schaffen hast."

Statt einer Antwort wurde Sirius leicht rot um die Nase und schaute betreten zu Boden.

„Nun, Marek, ich denke was zwischen diesen beiden Menschen vorgeht liegt nicht an dir. Sie sind Erwachsne und wenn sie gerne zusammen sind dann haben weder du noch ich das recht uns da einzumischen." Sagte Dumbledore sanft.

„Danke Professor, ich hätte das meinem Neffen schon selber gesagt, da müssen sie ja nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen." Knurrte ein nun vollkommen erröteter Merlin.

„Aber wie Merlin? Ich dachte du kommst aus einer anderen Welt, wie kannst du dann hier einen Neffen haben?" irritiert schaute Tobias Merlin an.

„Tja, Tobias –ich darf doch Tobias sagen? Ich mein ich bin ja keiner ihrer Schüler. Gut. Also sagen wir mal so ich bin Merlin hier her gefolgt, weil mich ohne ihn nichts mehr in meiner Welt gehalten hat. Und da ich wusste das sich mein Onkel irgendwo in der Nähe von Hogwarts aufhält habe ich mich bei einer Familie einquartiert deren Kind nach Hogwarts geht, und das waren dann zufälliger Weise die Potters."

„Ah, so erklärt sich also alles. Sehen sie Tobias, alles halb so schlimm. Und Merlin geht es ja ausgezeichnet wie es scheint."

Ein zufrieden Lächelnder Dumbledor war so ziemlich das schrecklichste was Harry an diesem Abend noch hätte passieren können, aber er sollte sich irren.

„Ja, und was machen wir jetzt mit Merlin? Ich mein es würde etwas komisch wirken wenn schon wieder ein streuender Hund rund um die Ländereien von Hogwarts anzutreffen wäre. Nachdem deine Suche ihn schon der Puplizity ausgesetzte hat liegt es an dir eine Möglichkeit zu finden ihn auch wieder in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Nun Tobias, ich weiß zwar nicht warum ich meinen Onkel in Sicherheit bringen muss, aber ich weiß schon wie ich das anstelle."

„Das verstehst du nicht."

Harry maß Tobias mit einem Blick, der ihn Tobias vom Gegenteil überzeugen sollte, was aber nicht klappte. Anscheinend trug der liebe Professor auch so ein, zwei Geheimnisse mit sich herum die er lieber für sich behielt.

Aber zu seinem Glück schaute Merlin genau so ratlos, also war er hier nicht der einzige Dumme.

„Also ich werde Merlin dann mal verstecken gehen, und Tobias? Wenn du mich das nächste Mal siehst dann wirf doch bitte nicht wieder ins Schlangengehege. Ich meine das letzte Mal ist es noch gut gegangen, aber ich will mein Glück nicht überstrapazieren."

Und schon verwandelte er sich in die rote Schlange, die sich zischelnd um Sirius Hals legte.

Überrascht keuchte Tobias laut auf, als er sich seiner Vermutung bestätigt fand das Marek und die Schlange wirklich ein dun de selbe Person waren.

Mit einem leisen Kuss, den er sich nicht verkneifen konnte, auch wenn ihn die Schlange mehr als nur misstrauisch beobachtete, verabschiedete er sich von Merlin und ging gefolgt von Dumbledore wieder zurück zum Schloss.

_So, Merlin dann verwandle dich mal wieder bitte in Schnuffel und dann gehen wir zum verbotenen Wald. _

Sagte Harry, oder vielmehr erschien wieder diese Geisterschrift vor ihm die seine Worte in die Luft malte. Lächelnd tat Merlin wie ihm geheißen und schon bald befanden sie sich auf dem Weg in den Verbotenen Wald.

_So, Darling, jetzt lass mal hören was da zwischen dir und dem halbhübschen Professor läuft, mh?_

Merlin knurrte, für ihn war Tobias nicht nur halb schön, sondern schön so wie er war, Punktum!

„_Naja, als ich damals hier her kam, war ich total desorientiert, habe mich zuerst in London herum getrieben, bis dann Anfang der Ferien ich mit dem Hogwartsexpress hier her reisen konnte. Aber ich hatte dann so ein kleines Problem mit der Verpflegung, und wie tauchte dann eines Tages, vor meinen Augen Tobias auf. Er sah aus wie aus der Zukunft, trug komische Gewänder und eine Art große runde Uhr um den Hals. Ich hab sie zwar nicht wieder gesehen, aber ich denke schon dass er sie noch hat. Naja jedenfalls haben wir uns dann angefreundet und er hat sich in Hogsmeade ein Zimmer genommen und mich mitgenommen. Tja, naja, und als ich dann eines Nachts dachte er schläft wollte ich mich hat auch mal waschen, und zwar mit warmem Wasser. Und als ich dann so schön in einer vollen Wanne saß kam er einfach so rein und hat sich zu mir in die Wanne gesetzt. Alles was er meinet wäre das hier ja auch Platz für zwei wäre. Und ich hab ihn dann einfach nur angestarrt und naja, er hat dann angefangen sich zu wachsen, und später dann auch mich…naja…"_

_Und dann habt ihr wohl noch was anderes gemacht außer euch gewaschen, mh? Und da frag ich mich warum mir Tobias, als ich ihm das erste Mal begegnet bin, so bekannt vorkommt. Kein Wunder das er nach dir roch wenn ihr seither kaum noch die Finger voneinander lassen könnt._

Anzüglich grinsend merkte er wie Merlin ein wenig schneller lief um wo einem weitern Gespräch zu entgehen, das wohl im Endeffekt recht peinlich für ihn geworden wäre.

_Hier links bitte._

So dirigierte er seinen Träger durch den Wald, bis er auf der auf den ersten Blick leeren Lichtung ankam.

Tom? Könntest du mal eben her kommen? zischte Harry auf Parse los. Er konnte nur hoffen dass dieser hier war, denn sonst wusste er nicht, wo er seinen Onkel unterbringen konnte.

Bin ja schon da, ich eile ja. spottete Tom direkt hinter ihm. Vor Überraschung laut knurrend schnellte Merlin herum nur um dann wütend einen grinsenden Tom Riddle an.

_Er ist hier ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch, ungefähr so wie Schniefelius. Wie könne ihm vertrauen, okay?_

Etwas unsicher geworden durch Harrys eindringliche Wort die in silberner Schrift vor ihm erschienen erstarb sein Knurren langsam, und Harry konnte sich wieder Tom zuwenden.

To-hom?

Okay ich habe noch nie eine Schlange schmeicheln gehört, was willst du das ich tue, dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl.

Verblüfft, da er nicht wusste ob Tom scherzte, zögerte Harry einige Sekunden, trug dann aber knallhart seine Bitte vor.

Kannst du bitte während der nächsten Zeit auf meinen Hund aufpassen? Es wäre ungünstig wenn die Öffentlichkeit ihn sehen würde, und du hast doch gesagt dass du ein Haus hast. Du könntest ihn nicht zufälliger Weis dort mit hinnehmen? Er kann sich auch nützlich machen, also er bellt sofort wenn sich jemand in dein haus schleicht.

Verwundert hielt Harry inne, als er bemerkte dass Tom nur schwer ein Lachen zurückhalten konnte und nun, da Harry innegehalten hatte, lauthals losprustete. Selbst Merlin machte leise huffende und bellende Geräusche die wohl als Lachen eines Hundes identifiziert werden könnten.

_Also wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen dass ihr beide ein altes Ehepaar wärt. Aber da habe ich ja auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzusprechen, nicht wahr?_

Am Anfang noch belustigt wurde Merlins Stimme zum End hin leicht drohend, auch wenn er nur Harrys Onkel war so würde er den Partner Harrys gaaaanz genau unter die Lupe nehmen.

He Salazar, warum hat er da ein Wort mitzureden? Aber auch wenn ich es lieber hätte dich auf meinem Anwesen zu begrüßen so hab ich mal ausnahmsweise nichts dagegen das sich dein Hund dort schon einmal häuslich einrichtet. Und du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, mein Haus ist der Öffentlichkeit nicht zugänglich, pha, das wäre ja noch schöner.

Erleichtert atmete Harry aus, also hätte er ein Problem weniger. Zischelnd erhob er sich von Merlins Hals und wand sich um Toms Hüften bis zum Hals hinauf.

Danke dir.

Und schon schob sich seine Schwanzspitze unter Toms Hose, direkt in dessen Unterhose. Seine gespaltene Zunge begann dessen Hals zu liebkosen, während sein anderes Ende eine andere Schlange zum erstaken brachte.

„_Ähm, Jungs, ihr wisst aber schon das ich auch noch da bin, oder? Und du Marek, wenn du das nicht sofort unterlässt dann…dann werde ich…werde ich…"_

_Ja, was denn? Merlin entweder du hältst die Klappe oder ich gehe mal bei Tobias Mäuschen spielen, um zu sehen wie er so gebaut ist._

„_Das wagst du nicht!"_

_Na wollen wir wetten?_

So wird das nichts, Salazar, oder Marek, du musst dich nicht auf diese Art bei mir bedanken das ich deinem Köter Unterschlupf gewähre, ich mache das weil ich es will, und weil ein Freund mich darum bittet. Nur deswegen, okay?

Mit einem mehr als nur bedauernden Seufzer hob er Marek ins Gras und streichelte ihn noch zum Abschied kurz über die Schuppen und ploppte dann mit Merlin von dannen.

Zurück blieb ein zerknirschter Harry, der innerlich knurrte. Selbstverständlich hätte er seinen Körper nicht verkauft, er wollte Tom nur das geben, wonach sie sich beide im Endeffekt sehnten.

Hallo Marek, schon wieder so allein und…erregt?

Wie schon einmal erklang die Stimme Melchiors in Harrys Kopf und ehe er es sich versah machte er sich auf dem Weg in das Gehege des Basilisken.

Tbc…

So, also eurem Wunsch gemäß wird also nächstes chappi ein lemon, ich hoffe das die, die sich von so was abgestoßen fühlen es nicht lesen…und zu junge Leser bitte auch nicht.

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Seit ihr mitgekommen? Alles verständlich? Bitte um einen Komi!

Cu, Hoepless!


	9. Chapter 8

Halloween

Also Melchior hat leichte hypnotische Kräfte, deswegen hat er etwas Macht über Salazar. gg!  
Ja, also da Dumbi eigentlich immer weiß was auf dem Schulgelände losgeht und er von der Gefangennahme des Wolfes Merlin erfahren hat, dachte er zuerst, dass Tobias was damit zu tun hat. Dem war aber nicht so. Und dann sind die beiden halten gemeinsam auf die Suche gegangen, und da Tobias so eine nette kleine Verbindung zu Merlin hat, haben sie die beiden dann auch gefunden. Recht schnell muss ich sagen.  
Räusper, ja die Rumtreiber werden hier auch etwas kürzer kommen, aber im nächsten haben sie dann einen längeren Part, versprochen.  
Mh, also acraea deine Spekulation ist richtig gut, ich glaub das ist den Anderen auch schon aufgefallen, (warum erwähn ich so was denn sonst) aber wie genau das alles zusammenhängt bleibt noch ne Weile ungeklärt evil grins!

Na denn wünsch ich euch ein recht zweifelhaftes Vergnügen mit dem neuen…

8. Kapitel „oh ja"

Harry schlängelte sich durch das hohe Gras, direkt auf Melchiors Gehege zu. Mit einem eleganten Schlenker ließ er sich hineingleiten, seine anfängliche Scheu hatte er vor dem großen Tier schon längst abgelegt.

Zischelnd vor Vorfreude näherte er sich de Basilisken, der wie immer ganz hinten in der dunkelsten Ecke lag. Sein gut 50m langer Leib hatte eine grün-schwarze Musterung, wobei der Bauch frei davon war und einfach Schwarz war.

Sei mir Willkommen Salazar. Meinst du, du hast diesmal mehr Durchhaltevermögen? zischelte ein amüsierter Melchior. Ihn erfreute dieser kleine Animagus, den es eigentlich nach einem ganz andern verlangte. Aber dieser jemand schien wohl vollkommen mit Blindheit geschlagen zu sein, wenn er nicht nahm, was einem hier so feilgeboten wurde. Er jedenfalls kannte keine falsche Bescheidenheit.

Mehr als du auf jeden Fall, aber ich denke, das weist du. antwortet Salazar, und begann sich genussvoll um den massigen Leib zu winden.

Tz, tz, tz, mein kleiner Verwandter, wie sind aber flink heute. Hast du es so nötig? 

Aber im Gegensatz zu seiner Belustigung, die in seiner Stimmer gelegen hatte begann sein Schwanzende sich aufreizend über Salazars Leib zu schlängeln. Dieser kleine, rote Körper übte auf ihn eine Faszination aus, der er sich nicht entziehen konnte und schon gar nicht wollte.

Ich entspreche nur den Gegebenheiten. Damit spielte Salazar darauf an, dass es Melchior auch nicht gerade einfach fiel, ein langsames Vorspiel zu machen. Aber hey, sie waren Kerle, da ging das auch schon mal ohne.

Ohne Vorwarnung begann er, Melchiors Bauchseite mit seinen parallel daran gepressten Bauchschuppen zu massieren. Geschicktes Massieren und ein flinkes Zungenspiel sollten den Basilisken dahingehend erregen, dass sich der Körper entspannte und ihm das offenbarte, was bisher im Verborgenen gehalten wurde.

Aber auch Melchior blieb nicht untätig. Da Salazar nur gut die Hälfte seines Körpers bedeckte, nämlich sein langes Schwanzende, begann er, mit seinem Kopf dessen Rücken entlangzufahren, bis er dessen Geheimversteck fand. Bösartig grinsend biss er genau dort zu, und schaffte es, dass sich durch sein sich rasch verbreitendes Gift die geheime Kammer in Salazars Unterleib wenige Augenblicke später öffnete.

Genießen schauderte Salazar, als ihn Melchior biss. Zum Glück hatte er selber als magische Schlange genug Gift in sich, so dass Melchior ihm nicht wirklich schaden konnte. Stattdessen versetzte es ihn in einer Art Rauschzustand, denn Gift für eine Schlange – auch wenn er keine echte war – war so etwas wie LSD für Menschen. Und genau dieses LSD für Schlangen floss gerade wie ein Malstrom durch seinen Körper, berauschte ihn und lies ihn tief Zischen.

Melchior konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber dieses Zischen sagte ihm doch, dass seine List nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Vor ihm lagen Salazars edelste Teile. Wohl behütet in einer Hauttasche -in der sie eigentlich das ganze Leben verblieben- waren sie vollkommen zart, hatten eine hellorange Farbe und waren perfekt. Nicht, dass sie sich mit seiner eigenen Ausstattung messen konnten, aber das war ja auch nicht wirklich nötig. Mit einer Hingabe, die man ihm wohl nicht zugetraut hätte, nahm er eines der Glieder in seinen Mund und saugte daran, während seine Zunge sich um das andere Glied wand. 

Salazars Zischen wurde immer tiefer, je hingebungsvoller Melchior sich um ihn kümmerte. Aber seine eigene Behandlung blieb ebenfalls nicht ohne Wirkung auf den guten Melchior. Die grünen Schuppen glänzten vor Erregung, und ganz langsam öffnete sich auch dessen Bauchfalte. Erwartungsvoll züngelte am Rand der Öffnung, wie um das Versteckte hinaus zulocken. Das gegabelte Glied, das kurz darauf erschien, war in etwa so groß wie das seine, wenn er in Menschenform war, aber hier und jetzt erschien es Salazar riesig.

Genussvoll nahm auch er ein Glied tief in sich auf, nur um dann mit seiner Zunge das andere entschuldigend zu umkosend. Mit einem kleinen Biss sorgte er ebenfalls dafür, dass Melchior in einen Zustand höchster Lust versetzt wurde, denn als Antwort schwoll das Glied in seinem Mund noch ein Mal ein wenig an, so dass es beinahe seinen Rachenraum sprengte.

Melchior selbst bemerkte sehr wohl, was ihm da für eine exklusive Behandlung zukam, strengte er sich doch bei seinen Bemühungen, Salazar zufrieden zustellen, besonders an. Denn bisher war es so gewesen, dass er ehr kam, doch heute wollte er sich diese Blöße nicht geben. Was dieser kleine Animagus konnte, das konnte er schon lange.

So bemühten sich beide, den anderen so gut zu stimulieren dass er ehr kommen würde. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Salazar ein wenig geschafft war, oder daran, dass Melchior extrem schnell lernte, denn als sie eine gute Viertelstunde später gemeinsam kamen, waren sie so geschafft, dass sie sich ineinander verkrochen und friedlich einschliefen, Salazar dabei zufrieden seinen Kopf auf Melchior ablegte. Da der Boden geheizt war, würden sie wohl auch nicht erfrieren, aber das interessierte sie schon nicht mehr. Nur Salazar hatte kurz das Gesicht eines lachenden Toms vor Augen, als er auch schon wegdriftete.

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien Tom mit Merlin in der Eingangshalle seines Anwesens. Es erinnerte Merlin stark an Slytherin Manor, was auch wenig später in silberner Schrift vor ihm erschien.

#Das sieht ganz nach Slytherin Manor aus, bist du etwas sein Nachfahre?#

„He, du kennst das Manor? Ja, ich bin Salazars Erbe, aber der Gute war ja so vergesslich, hat so ziemlich alle Pläne, die es über dieses Haus gibt, aufgehoben und nicht zerstört. Also ist es für mich ganz einfach gewesen, dieses Haus zu übernehmen."

#Aha, nein, ich war schon mal hier, ist aber länger her. Also ich für meinen Teil habe Hunger, können wir nicht erst der Küche einen Besuch abstatten?#

Vor lauter Neuem, was auf Merlin zukam, sah er leider nicht die Ritterrüstung die vor ihm an der Wand lehnte, und ehe er es sich versah, war er auch schon hineingelaufen. Mit natürlich lauten Scheppern und Klirren krachte sie zu Boden. Tom konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen, um nicht von dem seitlich wegkippenden Helm erschlagen zu werden.

#Tut mir Leid, ich hab sie nicht gesehen. Aber sie stand auch wirklich mitten im Weg. Wieso stellst du eine so gefährliche Rüstung mitten in den Gang? War ja klar, dass früher oder später jemand drüber fällt.#

Einen Moment war Tom zu überrascht um etwas zu sagen. Doch dann brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Normalerweise übersieht man eine 2m hohe, 0,5m tiefe und 1,5m breite Rüstung nicht so einfach. Aber ich konnte ja nicht mit einem Hund als Gast rechnen, der sich verängstigt entlang der Wand bewegt und (hier ist eine Leerstelle zu viel.) jede Rüstung umschmeißt."

Toms Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus, aber mehr als ein wütendes Knurren bekam er nicht als Antwort. Mit einem kleinen Zauber begann sich die Rüstung selber wieder zusammen zubauen, was Merlin wieder zurück aus seinem Schmollen brachte.

#He, das war ein schwarzer Zauber. Also bist du doch ein Schwarzmagier?#

„Schwarz, Weiß. Wer weiß das schon. Hier in Salazars Haus kannst du sowieso keine weißmagischen Zauber aussprechen wenn du nicht im Gefängnis landen willst. Und ich finde die Schwarze Magie recht nützlich. Nimm z.B. den Avada Kedavra. Der „grüne Tod" wie er genannt wird. Ganz einfach auszusprechen und erfordert nicht viel Fingerspitzengefühl. Ich meine, die Schneckenplage in meinem Kräutergarten ist katastrophal, ich habe bisher kein besseres Schneckenbekämpfungsmittel gefunden, weshalb ich meine, der Avada ist und bleibt die einzig wahre Art gegen diese Mistviecher vorzugehen."

Wie erstarrt hatte Merlin Tom zugehört. Aber als dieser so emotional über die blöden Schnecken loswetterte, konnte er nicht mehr. Er lachte lauthals los, wobei das ja bei einem Hund nicht so leicht zu erkennen war, nur um dann zitternd und taumelnd in einen Schaukasten zu fallen. Genauer gesagt stieß er wohl etwas zu heftig gegen die Beine des Kastens, worauf dieser dann erst wackelte und schließlich kippte. Reaktionsschnell machte Merlin eine gewagten Satz, und sprang auf Toms Arme.

Tom konnte nur mit Schrecken zusehen wie ein weiteres Erbstück des Gründers entehrt wurde. Er beschloss jetzt nicht zu explodieren. Es war ja nur ein Hund, wie viel konnte der noch anrichten? Passierte doch jedem Mal.

„Sag mal, was soll das! Willst du dich dafür rächen, dass du nicht bei Marek bleiben kannst? Mensch, ich wäre jetzt auch lieber bei ihm. Aber wir können es nicht ändern, also reiß dich gefälligst ein bisschen zusammen. Bist du ein Mann oder eine Maus?"

#Ist ja schon gut. Es war ja keine Absicht. Aber ohne ihn ist es schon recht langweilig. Wenn man bedenkt was er gerade macht…#

Ob er damit Marek oder Tobias meinte, wusste selbst Merlin nicht.

„Es reicht. Ich muss mir das nicht wirklich vorstellen. Also. Da wir nun etwas Zeit zusammen verbringen werden, sollten wir ein paar Regeln aufstellen. Regel Nummer eins, es wird nichts kaputt gemacht. Regel Nummer zwei, du mischt dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein, Regel Nummer drei, es werden während meiner Abwesenheit keine wilden Orgien gefeiert. Regel Nummer vier, sollte ich wider erwarten Gäste haben, wirst du dich nicht zeigen, Eindringlinge kannst du meinetwegen jagen, zerfetzen oder töten. Regel Nummer fünf…"

#Wie sieht das mit Besuch von meiner Seite aus? Ich würde gerne Professor Mesori einladen, da wir gute Freunde sind und er sich sicher Sorgen macht, wenn ich mich so lange nicht melde.#

„Wenn du mich hättest ausreden lassen, dann wäre das mein nächster Punkt gewesen. Gäste, die du vorher mit mir absprichst, dürfen kommen. Ich muss ihnen dann nur einen Portschlüssel schicken. Aber das dürfte ja kein Problem sein."

#Gut, wann schickst du es ihm denn? Jetzt oder erst später? Mach es lieber gleich, sonst vergisst du es noch. Ja?#

Kurz überlegte Tom, wenn Tobias da sein würde, hätte er nicht mehr das Problem, dass er sich um diesen Tollpatsch würde kümmern müssen. Auch wenn er nicht gern so viele fremde Leute bei sich beherbergen wollte, war das wohl das kleinere Übel von zweien. Und wenn er Merlin dann noch einen Gefallen tat, wirkte es nicht so, als wenn diese Geste von ihm ausgehen würde.

„Na von mir aus, dann hol halt deinen Freund her."

Mit diesen Worten zauberte er sich eine Pergamentrolle, die er in einen Portschlüssel verwandelte. Mit einem kleinen Zauber tauchte diese augenblicklich vor einem verwirrt drein blickenden Tobias auf, der nichts ahnend danach griff und ehe er es sich versah, vor Tom und Merlin stand.

Mit einem Freudengeheul sprang Merlin an ihm hoch und leckte ihm das Gesicht ab.

„So Tobias, da nun der Wunsch dieses äußerst unangenehmen Zeitgenossen genüge getan wurde empfehle ich mich. Eine angenehme Nacht wünsche ich, Kaya? Sie wird euch in eure Gemächer führen."

Die erscheinende Hauselfe verbeugte sich schweigsam und ehe Merlin und Tobias es sich versahen, war Tom verschwunden.

„Ähm, Merlin, was machst du hier?"

#Ist doch klar, Marek hat Tom gebeten, mich zu verstecken. Aber es war so langweilig ohne dich. Komm, jetzt gehen wir erst einmal in unser Zimmer, alles weiter können wir ja dort besprechen.#

So überrumpelt nickte Tobias nur, folge der Hauselfe, während ein vergnügter Merlin um seine Beine herumscharwenzelte und ihn ab und zu beinahe zu Fall brachte. Aber anstatt wütend zu werden, lächelte er nur und kraulte Merlin zufrieden das Fell.

Nachdem sie eine Unzahl von Gängen und Treppen hinter sich gelassen hatten, verbeugte sich schließlich Kaya und ließ sie vor der Tür zu ihrem Gemach stehen. 

„Könntest du dich bitte jetzt schon verwandeln Merlin?"

#Warum?#

„Machs einfach, ja?"

#Okay.#

Langsam wurde aus dem schwarzen Hund ein großer stattlicher Mann, der sich das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. Sehnsüchtig hatte Tobias auf diesen Moment gewartet. Endlich war er mit seinem Geliebten alleine. Diese Momente waren sehr selten, und gerade deswegen würde er sie voll auskosten.

Ohne Vorwarnung hob er Merlin hoch und trug ihn über die Schwelle. Es war zwar total kitschig, aber genau das hatte er sich so vorgestellt. Merlin keucht nur überrasch auf und hielt sich an den breiten Schultern fest.

"Mh, Schatz, weißt du, dass ich deinen Körper einfach nur geil finde? Was hältst du von einem Bad, so wie bei unserem ersten Mal?"

„Von mir aus, da sag ich bestimmt nicht nein."

Voller Vorfreude begann Merlin Tobias bereits auf dem Weg ist Bad zu entkleiden. Diesen wunderbaren Körper würde er niemand anderem überlassen, und es störte ihn auch nicht, das sich die Narben, die seine eine Gesichtshälfte zierten, ebenfalls auf der selben Körperhälfte bis zu den Füßen weiter zogen.

Tbc…

Dank meinem Beta Sssnitch werden nun bald alle Kapitel korrigiert werden, Danke dir vielmals!


	10. Chapter 9

Halloween

Im Nachhinein bin ich mit dem Lemon zwischen Melchior und Salazar auch nicht ganz so zufrieden, wird wahrscheinlich noch überarbeitet werden (sag euch dann bescheid).

Und das Mysterium um Tobias wird noch geklärt, wieso die Narben, mal sehen ob ich das erzähl gg, der Gute ist ja immer so schüchtern…

So, wie lange ich Tom noch zappeln lasse, mh, das wird wohl noch etwas dauern, bis das große Ereignis stattfindet das so geheimnisvoll ist. Bis dahin wird noch genug los sein, so dass die beiden einfach noch nicht zusammen kommen können.

Tjoa, noch fragen? Nein? Gut! Dann viel Spaß mit dem neuen chappi!

Kapitel 9 „Animagi?"

(Da bei den Rumtreibern schon Dienstag morgen ist und das was jetzt geschieht noch Montag Nacht ist, seht es als eine Art Rückblende an, okay?)

Wäre Merlin zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt in das Bad gekommen, und wäre er alleine gewesen, hätte ihm wohl die Größe und Ausstattung des Bades gewiss den Atem verschlagen. Aber selbst die gigantischen Ausmaße des ägyptisch imitierten Bads mussten neben der Anwesenheit Tobias zurückstehen. Die sich langsam mit Wasser füllende Badewanne wurde nach einigem Hin und Her schließlich mit Lavendel Duftöl versetzt.

„So, Merlin, dann lass uns das Bad mal in Anspruch nehmen." sagte er und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand, so dass er einen freien Blick auf seinen Geliebten hatte.

„Jaja…" Sich genüsslich unter diesem Blick räkelnd, stieg er vorsichtig in die Wanne, nur um sich gegenüber an der freien Wand anzulehnen.

„Hach, du willst es also wirklich wie in unserer ersten Nacht haben? Also schön.", sagte Merlin.

Langsam und mit wohlüberlegten Bewegungen tauchte dieser den Schwamm unter und lies diesen langsam sich mit Wasser voll saugen. Die aufsteigenden Luftblasen knisterten leicht, als sie an der Wasseroberfläche zerplatzten. Mit einem hintergründigen Grinsen schäumte Tobias den Schwamm ein und führte ihn in geheimen Bahnen über seinen eigenen Oberkörper.

Es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel, warum sich Merlin nicht von seinen Narben angeekelt fühlte, aber für dem Moment war es egal. Er genoss es einfach nur, dass Merlin mit einem akribischen Blick seinen Bewegungen haargenau verfolgte.

Für Tobias war es, als wenn statt des Schwamms, Merlins Blick ihn berühren würde. Fast meinte er zu spüren, wie seine Hände über ihn strichen und ihn erregten. Moment. Das bildete er sich nicht nur ein, das war tatsächlich etwas, was nicht dort war, wo es hinsollte.

„Tz tz tz. Kannst es wohl doch nicht so lange aushalten, mein kleiner Liebling, was?"

Mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln setzte Merlin die sachten Bewegungen seines Fußes fort, der sich frecher Weise zwischen die Beine von Tobias geschlichen hatte.

„Was denn? Genau wie damals. Das waren deine Worte."

„Wenn ich deinem Gedächtnis etwas auf die Sprünge helfen darf, dann war es dein anderer Fuß der sich dort befunden hat wo sich der deine jetzt befindet."

„..Oh? Ach na auch egal."

Mit einem letzten Grinsen verstärkte Merlin seine Bemühungen, was Tobias zu einem leichten Stöhnen veranlasste. Es schien, als wenn er noch mehr sagen wollte, aber die stetigen Bemühungen Merlins hinderten ihn geschickt am Weiterreden.

Diese Tatsache bewusst ausnutzend, nahm Merlin seinen zweiten Fuß zu Hilfe und strich mit seinen Zehen genießend über den Oberkörper des Anderen. Er zeichnete völlig neue Bahnen auf den Schaum bedeckten Oberkörper, reizte dessen Brustwarzen und kitzelte ihn sacht an den Enden seines Rippenbogens.

„Du bist so gemein zu mir." keuchte Tobias irgendwo zwischen lasziven Zischen und unterdrücktem Kichern.

„Überhaupt nicht, Schatz. Wenn ich gemein wäre, würde ich mich jetzt wieder in einen Hund verwandeln."

„Das wagst du nicht"

„Mh, sagen wir so, jetzt grad finde ich die Situation zu angenehm, als das ich sie durch so etwas unterbrechen würde. Lehn dich zurück und genieße einfach."

Langsam beugte sich Merlin vor und begann langsam und genüsslich sich zu waschen, wobei seine Füße dafür sorgten, dass Tobias genau dort blieb, wo er war. Als sein Oberkörper sauber genug war, begann er hingebungsvoll seinen Schwanz zu säubern, was ihm statt unterdrückten Stöhnen nun verhemmtes Keuchen seitens Tobias einbrachte.

„Mh, willst du mir irgendetwas sagen, Tobi?"

„Wenn du dich nicht schleunigst um mich kümmerst, dann komme ich, ohne dass du deinen Spaß gehabt hast!"

Kichernd beugte sich Merlin zu ihm und begann nun damit, wonach er sich die ganze Zeit so gesehnt hatte. Diese einmalige Enge in Tobias war atemberaubend und so wie es aussah würden sie beide heute Nacht nicht besonders viel zum Schlafen kommen.

(So nun sind wir wieder in der Gegenwart, sprich Dienstag)

Geschafft legte Sirius seine Feder zu Seite und begutachtete die gut 2m lange Pergamentrolle, auf der seine geistigen Ergüsse zu Zauberkunst niedergeschrieben waren.

„He Krone, also ich bin fertig, und du?"

Müde blinzelte besagter von seinen Arithmantik Hausaufgaben auf, nur um erfolgreich den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Nee, aber auch schon egal. Sag, weißt du schon, wen du zum Halloweenball mitbringst? Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich Lily fragen werde. Was, wenn sie „nein" sagt? Hach, warum ist das Leben auch so kompliziert."

„Hee Alter, nun mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand. Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere Versprechen? Ich denke nun ist ein guter Zeitpunkt um es einzulösen."

Geschockt schluckte James und blickte Sirius einen Augenblick intensiv an.

„Sicher? Ich meine gerade jetzt…"

Doch weiter kam er in seinen Überlegungen nicht, denn zwei Schatten legten sich über ihren Tisch. Sirius und James hoben gleichzeitig den Blick nur um erleichtert festzustellen das es sich um Remus und Lily handelte. Wo Peter mal wieder abgeblieben war, war ihnen ein Rätsel.

„Leute, wie müssen dringend reden."

Mit dieser kryptischen Aussage setzten die beiden sich und Remus legte einen Stillezauber über ihre Ecke.

„He was ist los? Warum seht ihr so aus als hättet ihr Riddle gesehen?"

„Weil es fast so was Ähnliches ist."

„Und glaube mir, ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, was ihr an Riddle so schlimm findet, aber das, was ich herausgefunden habe, ist wesentlich brisanter."

„Ach komm schon, Lily. Sag's uns einfach, ja?"

„Du könntest wenigsten Bitte sagen, Sirius. Aber Lilly wird es euch trotzdem sagen. Ihr erinnert euch doch noch an den Brief, den wir zu Ms Seehawk geschickt haben, wegen dieses Mareks Potters. Und eben haben wir die Antwort bekommen."

Gespannt blickten die beiden unwissenden Rumtreiber von Remus nun zu Lily, die sich nach einem kurzen Blick dazu erweichen ließ, ihre Informationen mit ihnen zu teilen.

„Also, wie ihr wisst, haben wir uns gewundert, wie ein gewisser Marek Potter eine Suchanzeige aufgeben konnte, wenn er, wie wir annehmen, eine Eule ist. Und jetzt kommt's. Ms Seehawk sagt, dass die Suchanzeige bezüglich dieses Hundes bereits Anfang August ihnen zugetragen wurde. James, zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Marek doch noch gar nicht bei dir, oder?"

„Nein, er kam erst am 20. zu uns geflogen." bestätige James.

„Genau. Nun geht es weiter. Dieser Mr. Potter, wie er sich nannte, sah aus wie ein Teenager, schwarze, nicht zu bändigende Haare, die Augen hinter einer Sonnenbrille versteckt – das ist so was ähnliches wie eine Brille der Muggel, bloß, dass sie getönte Gläser hat und man dadurch die Augen nicht erkennen kann – er trug gewöhnliche schwarze Kleidung, nicht besonders auffällig. Nun jedenfalls, gestern Abend, als der Hund gefangen wurde, holte ihn ja Marek Potter, wie er sich nun nannte, ab. Aber das Merkwürdige war, dass kurz nachdem die beiden gegangen waren, auch Professor Mesori nach diesem Hund fragte. Und als es hieß, dass dieser schon von seinem Besitzer abgeholt worden war, fluchte er lauthals und ging schnell zurück nach Hogwarts."

„Und? Ich meine, vielleicht hat Mesori ja auch so einen Hund, oder als der Hund –wie heißt er eigentlich?" fragte Sirius.

„Nun, die Reporterin war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber in der Zeitung stand, er heißt Schnuffel." sagte Lily.

„Ah ja, was also, wenn der Hund Marek davon gelaufen ist und er Mesori zugelaufen ist? Ist ja klar, dass der sich da jetzt Sorgen macht. Aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum er deswegen heute fehlt. Ich mein Marek wird ihm doch nichts getan haben, oder?"

„Quatsch, meine Eule tut niemandem was."

„Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, ob es sich bei Marek 100 um eine gewöhnliche Eule handelt."

„Wie meist du das, Lily?"

„Damit meine ich, James, dass ich erst kürzlich etwas über Animagi gelesen habe. Und wer sagt uns, dass Marek kein Animagi sein könnte? Ich mein, es soll zwar nicht gerade einfach sein, aber da wir ja nicht wissen, wie alt er ist, aber wir sehr wohl gemerkt haben, wie seltsam er sich manchmal benimmt, kann es durchaus möglich sein."

„Du meinst, dass er Zeitung liest, Briefe bekommt, Professor Dumbledore mit ihm reden will und er anscheinend einen Hund hat? Stimm, jetzt wo du es sagst, erscheint es mir auch logisch…"

„Siehst du, Lily, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass die Jungs das verstehen. Und wie gehen wir jetzt vor?" fragte Remus etwas unsicher.

„Ganz einfach. Wir warten bis Marek hier ist und dann stellen wir ihn zu Rede. Entweder er spricht freiwillig mit uns, oder wir wenden diesen Spruch an, so dass er, sollte er ein Animagi sein, seine wahre Gestalt annehmen wird."

„Findest du das nicht ein bisschen fies?" fragte Sirius. Sicher, er wollte das ja auch erfahren, aber gleich solche rabiaten Methoden?

„Nein, das ist fair. Wenn er mit uns redet und sich erklärt, braucht er ja von mir aus nicht mal seine richtige Gestalt anzunehmen. Also seid ihr dabei?"

Abwartend sah Lily in die Runde. Remus nickte ihr zu. Er wusste, dass wenn sie es so sagte, würde sie es auch so machen.

James schien etwas unsicher, aber wenn er da sein würde, würde seiner Eule wohl nichts geschehen.

Sirius Gesicht war am interessantesten. Es war umwölkt, voller Gedanken, die auf ihn einstürzten. Nur Remus schien zu erahnen, was hinter seiner Stirn vor sich ging. Und als er schließlich nickte und so sein Einverständnis zeigte, sah er ruhig in die grau-blauen Augen die ihn abwartend ansahen.

Tbc…


	11. Chapter 10

Halloween

…bild dir ja nix drauf ein, aber doch, schon. Die Badewannenszene ist u.a. für betakuecken, die das ja so knuffig fand.

Ich habe so das Gefühl das die nächsten chappis alle etwas kürzer werden, aber dafür kommt wieder regelmäßiger was (hoffe ich mal…)

Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön wie immer an meinen beta Sssnitch, der sich die Mühe gemacht hat aus meiner Vergwaltigung der deutschen Rechtschriebung und Grammatik ein halbwegs annehmbares verständliches Deutsch zu machen!

Aber nun viel Spaß mit dem Neuen!

Kapitel 10 „James der Verteidiger"

Geschafft kroch Harry wieder aus Sodom und Gomorra, wie er für sich das Gehege des Basilisken nannte. Ausgeschlafen und befriedigt schlängelte er sich durch den verbotenen Wald, um sich in einem ungesehenen Moment wieder in seine Eulengestalt zu verwandeln. Wie aus weiter Ferne läuteten die Schulglocken zum Nachmittagsunterricht, aber Harry begann sich erst einmal sorgfältig zu putzen. Nur ein sauber geputztes Gefieder hielt ihn erstens warm und zweitens trocken.

Während so einige Zeit verging, hörte er leise, sich nähernde Schritte. Sie kamen immer näher und hielten plötzlich unter demselben Baum, auf dem Harry saß. Mit lautlosen Bewegungen richtete Harry sein Augenmerk zu dem Neuankömmling und bemerkte, dass es sich um diesen neuen Schüler handelte. Alexander Oertel hieß er, sein schwarzes Haar war im Nacken zusammengebunden und ließ sein Gesicht plötzlich bekannt aussehen. Das markante Kinn sah von der fern fast so aus, wie das von Voldemort, was natürlich quatsch war.

„Mist, diese Taugenichtse, zum Scheißen zu doof. Aber ich werde es schaffen, wäre ja gelacht. Ha Ha!"

Mit diesen wütenden und zornigen, zum Ende hin wahnsinnigen Worten, kramte Alexander in einer seiner Umhängetaschen und holte ein langes, gerolltes Pergament hervor. Als er es aufrollte, sah Harry, dass es sich wohl um eine Art Terminplaner handelte.

Dienstag: Verschiebung der dunklen passenden Sphären um 2,38° Richtung Sirius

Mittwoch: Verschiebung der positiven Sphären um 2° nördliche Breite zum Punkt X

Donnerstag: Fauxpauks

Freitag: …

So wie er es sah, war es wohl eine Art Horoskop. Alexander folgte mit dem Finger den Daten und tippte schließlich auf Dienstag.

„Mist, aber auch schon egal. Sollen sie noch einen Tag Ruhe haben, dann werde ich schon einmal den morgigen Tag besonders gut planen."

Mit einen irren Lächeln auf dem Gesicht verstaute er das Pergament in seiner Tasche, nur um ein zweites herauszuholen. Mit dem Zauberstab veränderte er etwas auf der Liste, und Harry konnte sehen, dass die dort aufgeführten Namen in verschiedenen Farben geschrieben waren.

Namen wie Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew und Joachim Remstädt waren blau unterlegt, und Namen wie Professor Mesori, Marek/Salazar und Merlin waren rot unterlegt. Sirius Black war der Name, der von blau zu rot gefärbt worden war, aber Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was dies zu bedeuten hatte.

Mit einem bedauernden Blick steckte Alexander alles wieder sorgfältig weg, um anschließend weiter in den verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Harry wettete ja, dass er zum Schlangengehege ging, fragte sich nur, woher er davon wusste. Harry war sich sicher, dass ihm niemand gefolgt war. Im Allgemeinen achteten die Lehrer darauf, ob ihnen Schüler heimlich folgten, oder nicht.

Mit einem abschließenden, undeutbaren Blick, hob Harry ab und flog zum Schloss. Da war man mal einen Tag nicht da und schon nahmen die Dinge überhand. Ihm schwante ja schon Übles, wenn er daran dachte, was die Rumtreiber wohl in dieser Zeit angefangen hatten.

Ohne viel Aufhebens flog er zum Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes, das sich wie von Geisterhand vor und nach ihm öffnete bzw. schloss. Es war wohl gerade Zeit zum Hausaufgaben machen, denn überall saßen sie in kleinen oder größeren Grüppchen zusammen und tuschelten mehr oder weniger leise miteinander.

Überraschender Weise waren die Rumtreiber inklusive Lily nicht anwesend. Als hätte sich eine dunkle Vorahnung bestätigt, hörte er, als er sich dem Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler näherte, keine einzige Stimme. Wenn sie schon einen Schweigezauber auf das Zimmer legten, war die Sache wirklich ernst.

Als sich die Tür dann plötzlich öffnete, obwohl Lily ganz genau wusste, dass sie magische versiegelt war, schauten auch die Anderen mehr als nur misstrauisch auf die kleine rote Eule, die sich elegant hindurch schwang.

Harry belustigte die kleine Versammlung, nur um sich dann auf James Schulter nieder zulassen. Dieser hatte ihn erst gar nicht mitbekommen, und zuckte erschrocken zusammen als er plötzlich seine Eule auf sich spürte.

„Was? Oha, hallo Marek, genau dich haben wir gesucht."

Es schien als wenn James noch mehr sagen wollte, wurde aber von einen eindringlichen Blick Lilys davon abgehalten.

Mäßig interessiert blickte Harry nun zu Lily, die sich wohl als Sprecherin er Gruppe fühlte.

„Also gut Marek. Wusstest du, dass jemand unter diesem Namen beim Tagespropheten eine Suche aufgegeben hat? Jemand, der fasst so aussieht wie James aber dessen Augen verdeckt sind?"

„Und der merkwürdiger Weise einen Hund namens Schnuffel sucht und auch erfolgreich gefunden hat? Uns würde ja interessieren, wo du gestern Nacht warst. Weißt du, wie haben dich nämlich nicht auf bzw. um Hogwarts herum gefunden."

Sirius schien sich trotz Lilys wütenden Blick an dem Verhör beteiligen zu wollen, er schaute Marek an, als wenn er ihn jeden Moment anspringen würde.

Innerlich versuchte Harry sich zu erinnern, welcher seiner vielen Namen wohl auf der Karte des Rumtreibers zu sehen war. Hoffentlich brachte ihn das nicht in Erklärungsnot, denn dieses kleine Hilfsmittel war die einzige echte Gefahr, die ihn dazu bringen konnte, sich offenbareren zu müssen.

„Nun, Marek, vielleicht helfen wir deinem Gedächtnis ein wenig auf die Sprünge. Du hast Anfang August diese Suchanzeige aufgegeben, nanntest dich Potter, obwohl diese dich erst am 20. des Monats aufnahmen. Für mich klingt das, als hättest du einen festen Plan verfolgt. Aber jetzt, da du ihn erfüllt hast, frage ich mich, was du noch hier tust. Oder war das noch nicht deine ganze Aufgabe? Wieso bist du immer noch hier? Warum hat Dumbledore dein Vertrauen, was darauf schließen lässt, dass er weiß, warum du hier bist und vor allem, wer du bist."

„Und was du mit Riddle zu schaffen hast, denn das ist eine recht brisante Mischung. Einerseits die vertrauenswürdige Seite durch Dumbledore, andererseits die verabscheuungswürdige Seite durch Riddle. Du spielst mit dem Feuer, Kurzer." sagte Sirius eindringlich.

„Dazu kommt noch, dass dieser Oertel es auf dich abgesehen hat. Was läuft da zwischen euch? Der Junge ist echt gefährlich, der kommt mir vor, als hätte er nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Führt sich auf wie ein Hund, der Blut geleckt hat, nur leider ist es dein Blut, Marek." sagte Remus ernst.

Lily hatte gut kombiniert, was eigentlich vorauszusehen war. Sirius dachte in Kategorien wie Schwarz und Weiß, natürlich brachte er seine Undurchsichtigkeit ins Spiel. Typisch Remus, immer besorgt um seine Freunde, will, dass es ihnen nicht so ergeht wie ihm selbst.

„Marek, du solltest vielleicht langsam etwas zu deiner Verteidigung sagen. Ich weiß, dass wir dir vertrauen können, schließlich hättest du uns oft genug schaden können, wenn du gewollt hättest. Außerdem denke ich, dass du damals die Schlange warst, habe ich Recht?"

Ganz sanft hatte James gesprochen, dabei zärtlich über Mareks Gefieder gestrichen und erreichte so, dass dieser sich ihm nun zuwandte, überrascht die plötzlich ungewöhnlich tiefen braunen Augen musternd.

„Wie meinst du das, Krone?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Na, die Schlange, die sich am ersten September am Bahnsteig zwischen uns und Riddle geworfen hat. Ich habe sie zwar nur kurz gesehen und dachte es wäre eine optische Täuschung gewesen, aber jetzt denke ich, das diese gelbe Boa Konstriktor genau dieselben Augen hatte, wie Marek. Und das er ihm ordentlich eingeheizt hat, uns ich Ruhe zulassen." kombinierte James.

„Bist du sicher? Das würde aber bedeuten, dass er mehr als eine Animagusgestalt hat. Hast du davon schon mal gehört?" schaute Sirius, unsicher geworden, in die Runde.

„Nun, ich schon. Wir haben uns doch mal über diese Crawten unterhalten. Ich denke, dass man, wenn man noch über ein ziemlich hohes Potential verfügt, jederzeit in der Lage ist, eine beliebige Gestalt anzunehmen." sagte Lily, nun doch etwas nachdenklich geworden.

„Aber ich dachte, man weiß nicht, wer ein Crawt ist und wer nicht." widersprach Remus.

„Ja, schon. Aber wisst ihr noch, wie wir in Verwandlung über Resonanz sprachen? Ein Ereignis, dass in einer Person ihre Fähigkeiten auslöst? Was wissen wir denn über Marek? Vielleicht wurde er in ein Auto eingeklemmt und musste sich in eine Schlange verwandeln, um zu überleben. In einem anderen Moment fiel er aus einen Flugzeug und musste sich in eine Eule verwandeln um zu überleben. Es wäre nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich über die Tragweite seiner Fähigkeiten sehr wohl bewusst ist. Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum er hier ist." sagte Lily, die sich an Mesoris Worte erinnerte.

„Und warum er seine Tarnung verrät, in dem er nach einem Hund sucht." führte Remus weiter aus.

„Vielleicht, weil du jemanden beschützen musst, mh? Vielleicht hat sich deswegen Dumbledore so wenig verwundert gezeigt, dass er hier ist. Vielleicht weiß er auch gar nichts von Marek, und dennoch vertraut er ihm. Wisst ihr was Leute? Vielleicht bin ich einfach nur zu nlöd, aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn man mache Dinge nicht weiß. Ich weiß, dass ich Marek vertrauen kann und Alexander nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich Dumbledore vertrauen kann und Riddle nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich unheimlich gerne mit Lily zum Halloween Ball gehen würde und ich weiß dass ich mich wahrscheinlich niemals trauen werde, sie zu fragen. Ich weiß, dass Marek ein ziemlich großes Geheimnis ist. Aber wisst ihr was? Er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er mich bat, ihn zu behalten. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich ihn schon damals, als er mir intelligenter erschien als er sein sollte, den Laufpass geben sollen. Aber ich habe mich dazu entschieden, ihn zu behalten und deswegen werde ich einfach warten, bis er uns entweder sagt, was los ist, oder sich das Problem erledigt hat."

Einige Sekunden schauten ihn die andern nur Baff an, Harry eingeschlossen, doch dann entschloss sich Harry, dass sein Vater ihm in dieser Welt besser gefiel, als in seiner Welt. Kurz konzentrierte er sich, und schon fiel James ein Buch in die Hand.

Magische Wesen und wie man sie erkennt

Verwundert schauten alle Marek an, dieser jedoch strich vorsichtig mit seinem Flügel über James' Gesicht und erhob sich dann in die Luft. Möglich, dass die Anderen noch Fragen hatten, aber er würde keine beantworten.

Verwundert schauten die Rumtreiber nun über James Schulter in das Buch, als Lily ganz trocken bemerkte:

„Ja, James, ich würde sehr gerne mit dir zum Halloween Ball gehen."

Das James rot wie eine Tomate wurde, muss hier nicht extra erwähnt werden, oder?

Tbc…

So, gefallen? Ich hoffe James ist ein bisschen erwachsen rüber gekommen. Wie gesagt, ein Komi ist gern gesehen. Was Alexander noch für eine Rolle spielen wird, da dürft ihr knobeln!

Cu, Hoepless!


	12. Chapter 11

HI,

Also zitroneneis, vielenb Dank für dein Review, das du verwirrt bist ist Absicht, aber ich verspreche das sich alles noch aufkösen wird! Danke übrogens auch für dein Rveiwe zu meiner anderen Story, aber dort ist grad ein kleines Päuschen, weswegen alle Freagen wohl erst einmal aufgeschoben sind, sorry!

Aber dank meinem beta Sssnitch der mal wieder eine Meisterleistung vollbracht hat präsentiere ich nun voller stolz das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spass!

11. Kapitel „Die Steine werden ins Rollen gebracht"

Lily Evans war eine sehr geradlinige und selbstbewusste Person. Das begann im zarten Alter von 4 Jahren, als sie mit nüchterner Stimme zu ihrer Oma sagte, dass das Strickzeug, das diese ihr zu Weihnachten Geschenkt hatte, zwar nett gemeint war, aber wie in den Jahren zuvor nicht das war, was sie sich gewünscht hatte.

Mit den Jahren gewöhnte sich die Familie an ihre Art, und selbst Hogwarts konnte diese Ader in ihr nicht verändern. Ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen schien dies nur zu verstärken. Ja, jeder kannte sie, aber niemand hatte je versucht, ihr zu sagen, dass ihre Art die Dinge zu regeln nicht unbedingt die einzig mögliche war.

Tja, bis gestern. Wenn sie sich in dem Augenblick nicht so geschmeichelt gefühlt hätte wäre es ihr wohl bereits ehr klar geworden. Aber sie war ein Kontrollfreak. Es ahnt wohl niemand, und nicht einmal die Rumtreiber wussten es – wenn doch hätte sich Lily nicht die Reaktionen ausmalen können – aber Lily wusste alles. Jeden Schabernack, jeden Streich, jede Heimlichtuerei die die Rumtreiber je ausgeheckt hatten.

Selbst dass Remus ein Werwolf war hatte sie bereits im 2.Jahr bemerkt. Manchmal kam es ihr so vor, als wenn sie eine Stalkerin wäre. Sie hatte nicht wirklich andere Freunde, es genügte ihr, wenn sie den Vieren, oder seien wir mal ehrlich, dreien, zuschauen konnte, wie sie lebten. Denn das taten sie. Wo auch immer sie hinkamen verbreiteten sie eine Stimmung, die jeden ansteckte.

Sogar die Slytherins. Auch wenn die das niemals zugeben würden. Aber seit gestern hatte sich dort etwas verändert. Sie war nicht länger nur Lily Evans, die unerbittliche Vertrauensschülerin. Ab heute war sie Teil einer Gemeinschaft. Wirklich akzeptierter Teil der Rumtreiber. Auch wenn James es vielleicht nicht so sehen würde, hatte er mit seinem kleinen Appell sich gegen ihre Kontrolle ausgesprochen. Hatte sich geweigert, Marek ans Messer zu liefern. Und dennoch machte ihr niemand ihre Sicht der Dinge zum Vorwurf. Nichts. Keine dummen Kommentare von wegen sie sei eine Versagerin oder so.

Nun, es war ein merkwürdiges, neuartiges Gefühl wenn man bedachte, wie lange Lily sich so etwas gewünscht hatte. Dieses leichte Unwohlsein hatte sich heute Morgen verflüchtigt, aber es war nicht gerade einem besseren Gefühl gewichen.

Als sie sich alle auf dem Weg zum Frühstück befanden, waren sie froher Stimmung. Sirius und James planten die nächsten Streiche, während sie und Remus überlegten, was wohl in dem Buch interessantes drin stehen würde. Die magischen Tierarten, die darin beschrieben wurden, waren ja sehr interessant, aber brachte sie in der Frage, wer oder was Marek war nicht wirklich weiter.

Als sie so diskutierend endlich die Große Halle erreichten, kam ihnen noch nichts merkwürdig vor. Sie setzen sich und griffen ordentlich zu, die Eulen erschienen wenig später und jeder beobachtete Marek – natürlich unauffällig – wie er versuchte, mit seinen Zehen eine Orange zu schälen.

Sie war aber wirklich groß, ohne dass Marek es aufhalten konnte sprang sie ihm schließlich aus den Krallen und klatschte Sirius gegen die linke Hand, mit der er gerade nach seiner Tasse Tee greifen wollte.

Tja, und dann geschah es auch schon. Das leise Summen, welches später als Warnung interpretiert werden konnte, verhallte ungehört, nur Marek zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen.

Er kreischte laut auf, einige Schüler und Lehrer drehten sich zu ihm um und sahen wie die rote Eule schnell zwischen Remus und Sirius flog, die nebeneinander gegenüber von Lily und James saßen. Keiner verstand, was dort vor sich ging, aber genau in dem Moment wo Marek zwischen den beiden ankam, gab es eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion.

An der Stelle wo bis vor kurzen noch Remus, Sirius und Marek sich befunden hatten war nur noch Rauch zu sehen. Die restlichen Schüler am Gryffindortisch wurden 3m zurück geschleudert, teilweise landete sie mitten im Hufflepufftisch.

Lautes Geschrei, wohl vor Angst und Schreck als vielmehr vor wirklichen Schmerzen, ließen Lily kaum ihr eigenes Wort verstehen. Sie spürte wie sich schützend ein warmer Körper auf sie schob, als eine zweite und dritte Nachexplosion losging. Irgendjemand kam auf die kluge Idee, eine Schutzbarriere aufzustellen wodurch sich der Nebel langsam lichtete. Das Zentrum der Explosion schien genau dort gewesen zu sein, wo Marek sich befunden hatte. Nach einigen Schrecksekunden realisierte Lily auch, das genau dort immer noch alles voller Rauch war. Ein Machtwort sprechend, entließ Dumbledore schließlich alle Häuser in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, nur Lily, James, Peter, Alexander und Joachim weigerten sich standhaft, wodurch sie bleiben durften.

Die Professoren Mesori und McGonagall begannen langsam auch dem Ort des Verbrechens den Rauch zu entziehen, doch auf das Bild, was sich ihnen dort bot, war wohl niemand gefasst gewesen.

Dumbledore veranlasste sofort, dass man alle drei umgehend zu Madame Pomfrey brachte, alle anderen folgten ihnen.

Lily brachte es nicht fertig, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, denn die Brandwunden, die verbrannten Haare und die bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verschmolzene Kleidung brachte sie dazu, daran zu denken wenn James wie gewöhnlich neben Sirius gesessen hätte.

Natürlich war dieser Gedankengang vollkommen egoistisch, aber sie wusste instinktiv, dass dieses Attentat für Sirius bestimmt gewesen war. Krampfhaft hielt sie James Hand in der ihren, während sie im Inneren betete, dass sie drei noch am Leben waren.

Am erschreckensten sah Marek aus. Die große Eule schien sich im Zentrum der Explosion befunden zu haben, was zwar gut war für Sirius und Remus, aber dafür hatte er die volle Breitseite abbekommen.

Vor dem Eingang zum Krankenflügel verbot Dumbledore ihnen zu folgen, so dass die 7 Siebtklässler gezwungen waren, vor der Tür zu warten. Keiner von ihnen sprach auch nur ein Wort. Es war, als wenn sie dadurch bewirken könnten, dass die drei nicht tot waren.

Im Krankenflügel begann derweil eine der schwierigsten Behandlungen die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte.

Aber statt sich um Sirius und Remus zu kümmern, gab Pomfrey nur schnell einige Anweisungen bezüglich der Brandwunden, um die sich Mesori und Dumbledore kümmerten. Sie hingegen flösse Marek schnell und gewissenhaft einige Tränke ein und begann schnell und routiniert seine inneren Verletzungen zu heilen.

Sagte ich schnell und routiniert? Seit der Einlieferung der drei Patienten waren nun annähernd 13h vergangen. Keiner der drei war auch nur einmal aufgewacht. Im Krankenflügel kämpften immer noch inzwischen auch noch die anderen Lehrer um deren Überleben.

Für die restlichen Rumtreiber war es nur ein dahinvegetieren. Keiner wusste wie er in den Unterricht gehen sollte. Alles verrann in einem farblosen Nebel. Lil und James waren nie ohne den Anderen zu sehen. Ihnen war es, als wenn sie ohne einander nicht weiterleben können. Die Tatsache das der Andere auch noch verschwinden könnet war erdrückend.

Doch dann geschah etwas, was sie aufrüttelte. Wie an anderen Abenden auch, saßen sie vor dem Eingang zum Krankenflügel und warteten.

Worauf? Auf die Nachricht, dass ihre Freunde es leider nicht geschafft hatten. Keiner glaubte mehr daran, dass noch Hoffnung gestand. Zu oft hatten sie das hoffnungslose Kopfschütteln der Lehrer gesehen, mit denen sie die Frage beantworteten, ob es eine Veränderung bei ihren Patienten gab.

Doch heute sollte sich etwas anderes ereignen. Niemand anders als Rom Riddle näherte sich knapp hinter Dumbledore gehend dem Krankenflügel. Weder James noch Lily bemerkten den schwarzen Hund neben ihnen, starrten sie stattdessen erwartungsvoll den Direktor an.

Doch ohne ein Wort gingen die drei an ihnen vorbei, zog es sie doch nach drinnen zu denen, die dringend ihre Hilfe brauchten.

Tom selbst war innerlich nicht halb so ruhig wie er nach außen hin wirkte. Die Nachricht, die ihn gestern so plötzlich ereilte, hatte ihn bis ins Mark getroffen. Eigentlich hatte er ja heute keine Zeit gehabt, sein Terminkalender hatte ihn lauthals mit Flüchen beworfen als er seinen schon vor Monaten ausgemachten Termin ignoriert hatte, doch es war wichtiger, dass er heute hier war.

Als er sich den drei Betten näherte, sah er zuerst Black. Er wusste ja, dass dieser nicht so leicht tot zu kriegen war, weshalb er sich auch nicht wunderte, dass er schon wieder recht erholt aussah, sah man von der Tatsache ab, dass er immer noch aus einem nicht erklärbaren Grund bewusstlos war.

Lupin schien nicht ganz so viel abbekommen zu haben, aber auch er befand sich in derselben Situation wie Black.

Schnell wandte Tom seinen Blick der roten Eule zu, bevor er noch den Mut verlor. Von außen sah sie vollkommen normal aus. Sie schien friedlich entspannt zu sein und nur die in einer unmöglichen Anordnung daliegenden Federn ließen darauf schließen, dass es hier nicht um einen normalen Schlaf handelte.

„Wir konnten alle innerlichen und äußerlichen Verletzungen heilen, aber wie bei den anderen beiden auch wissen wir nicht, warum er immer noch bewusstlos ist." wisperte Madame Pomfrey leise.

Zu seinem Erschrecken sprang plötzlich Schnuffel, Mareks Hund auf die Liege und begann sehr aufmerksam die Eule ab zu schnuppern. Nachdem Tom die Krankenschwester mit einem Blick von ihrer Tirade abhielt, stellte sich Mesori neben ihn.

„Weißt du, was mit ihm ist?"

Verwundert wollte Tom schon auffahren, als der Hund nur mit den Kopf schüttelte. Und nun dämmerte es auch Tom.

„Wenn du schon ein Animagus bist, dann zeig dich, damit man normal mit dir reden kann.", sagte er leicht wütend. Da würde er noch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Marek reden müssen, wenn dieser erst einmal erwacht war.

Schnell hatte auch Merlin seinen Schreck überwunden und stand nach einen kurzen Nicken von Dumbledore wieder als Mensch vor ihnen.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht was er hat. Aber das kann ich schnell herausfinden."

Sich der Tatsache vollauf bewusst, dass er damit Mareks und seine Deckung in Gefahr brachte, zwang er diesen dazu, ebenfalls wieder seine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Zuvor hatte Dumbledore dafür gesorgt, dass kein weiterer anwesend war, als er selbst, Tobias, Tom, Poppy und natürlich die drei Patienten.

Mit einigem erstaunen betrachtet Tom nun den schwarzen Engel, der vor ihm lag. Die verstrubbelten langen roten Haare lagen kreuz und quer, aber bevor er sich dessen Gesicht genau ansehen konnte, beugte sich Merlin auch schon vor, um einen langen Kuss auf die wächsernen Lippen des Bewusstlosen zu drücken.

Tbc…

So, tja, ich hoffe, ihr kommt inhaltlich noch mit, aber an dieser Stelle musste einfach ein Cut, findet ihr nicht auch? gg  
Freu mich auf eure Meinung!

Cu, Hoepless!


	13. Chapter 12

Halloween

So, dank meinem beta Sssnitch hab ich nun das neue Kapitel für euch. Wünsche viel Spass dabei!

12. Kapitel „Seelentausch"

Marek fühlte sich so unglaublich leicht. Er schwebte geradezu. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern sah er Farben und Bilder vorbeiziehen, alles faszinierend fremdartig und so allumfassend. Es war ihm, als wenn er im All schweben würde. Er sah zwar keine Himmelskörper, die auch nur entfernte Ähnlichkeit hatten mit einen Planeten oder Stern den er kannte, aber er fand die Vorstellung schön, dass nun sein Geist hier im Raum seine Ruhe fand.

Moment. Geist?

Verwirrt schlug Marek seine Augen auf und bemerkte, dass er sich im Krankenflügel befand. Merlins Lippen pressten ihn geradezu in seine Laken und seine Zunge versuchte – so schien es ihm – gerade seinen Hals von innen zu beleuchten.

„ehks heihht, jerhin" (soll heißen „es reicht, Merlin")

Verwundert schaute Merlin ihm nun in die Augen, nur um sich dann endlich von ihm zu lösen und ihm wieder Platz zum Atmen zu geben. Keuchend holte Marek tief Luft und versuchte das Schwindelgefühl abzuwerfen, das ihn drohte in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit zu bringen.

Vor Schwäche zitternd brach Merlin zusammen, aber Tobias fing ihn sicher auf, ehe er sich bei dem Sturz noch etwas tat.

Marek wusste wieder, was geschehen war. Diese „Orange" war in Wirklichkeit mit einem Zauber präpariert worden, so dass sie wie eine Bombe hoch ging, sobald sich die Person, die es treffen sollte in unmittelbarer Nähe des Explosionsradius befand. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er sich täuschen könnte so nahm er stark an, dass diese Explosion Sirius gelten sollte.

Die Frage blieb nur, warum?

Die lästigen Fragen, die nun von Dumbledore auf ihn einstürzten, beachtete er jedoch nicht. Stattdessen raffte er sich auf und versuchte zu den Betten der andern beiden zu gelangen. Das ihn dabei jemand stützte – denn sonst wäre er bereits nach dem ersten Schritt zu Boden gegangen – war dabei erst einmal zweitrangig. Zielstrebig ging er zuerst auf Remus zu. Da dieser sich, genau wie Sirius, im Schreck der Explosion an das einzige Greifbare im Raum gewandt hatte, war er, Marek, ihre Bezugsperson. Das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass er versucht hatte, einen Schutzring um sie zu schließen, aber es war zu wenig Zeit gewesen um eine wirklich wirksame Barriere zu schaffen.

Deswegen hatte er versucht dafür zu sorgen, dass ihre Seelen nicht aus ihren Körper gerissen werden konnten. Was wohl der Sinn des Zaubers gewesen war. Außer bei ihm selbst, denn hier war wegen der Parallelweltgeschichte Merlin ja seine Bezugsperson, hatte dieser Zauber auch hervorragend geklappt. Nur wenn Merlin nicht so schnell hier gewesen wäre dann wäre er von seiner Seele wohl für eine längere Zeit getrennt gewesen. Und damit auch Sirius und Remus.

Mit gespreizten Fingern fuhr er langsam über Remus Körper. Nicht, dass er ihn berührte, aber die Beschwörungen, die er dazu sprach, ließen seine Hand in unterschiedlichen Farben aufglühen, so dass es wohl so aussah, als würde er sie mit einem Heilfeuer heilen. In Wirklichkeit jedoch suchte er Remus Seele. Die Fäden, an denen er sie im Körper befestigt hatte, waren nämlich sehr verwirrend, und als er endlich dachte sie gefunden zu haben, entdeckte er das dort nicht nur eine, sondern gleich zwei waren. Sirius und Remus Seelen – so nahm er an – hatten sich selbst außerhalb ihrer Körper gefunden. Für Marek stand fest, dass er den beiden unbedingt mal auf die Sprünge helfen würde, wenn das ganze hier erst mal überstanden war.

Seufzend suchte er Toms Geist. Er war derjenige, dem er hier am nächsten stand, und bemerkte überrascht, dass dieser in unmittelbarer Nähe zu ihm stand. Ohne seine Beschwörung zu unterbrechen schickte er ihm ein Bild, auf dem sich Sirius Bett direkt neben Remus' befand, denn sprechen konnte er nicht. Die Beschwörung durfte nicht unterbrochen werde.

Tom stütze Marek, und vielleicht erreicht ihn das Bild, was Marek ihm versuchte zu senden, auch nur deswegen. Marek war schwächer als er glaubte. Nur sehr konzentriert gelang es Tom herauszufinden, was denn so anders war an dem Bild, welches dieser ihm geschickt hatte. Doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Schnell, ihr müsst Sirius Bett direkt daneben schieben sonst klappt der Zauber nicht."

Marek beschloss für sich, Tom nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass dies eine Beschwörung und keine einfacher Zauber war. Ph! Das wäre ja noch einfach gewesen. 

Während sich Poppy um den schwachen Merlin kümmerte, schoben Albus und Tobias Sirius von der andern Seite neben Remus Bett. Erleichtert atmete Marek tief durch, denn nun war seine Aufgabe merklich vereinfacht worden.

Er erkannte Remus Seele daran, dass in ihm dunkle Flecken zu sehen waren, sozusagen der Werwolf in ihm. Geschickt bereitete er ihm das Zurückführen in seinen Körper sehr leicht dar, löste ihn von der anderen Seele, die er auf dem gleichen Weg zurückführte. Es war eine schweißtreibende Arbeit, einer Seele den Weg zu weisen. Genau wie die Flügel eines Schmetterlings durfte man diese nämlich nicht berühren. Marek versuchte, mithilfe magischer Schwingungen die Seelen voneinander weg in ihre ursprünglichen Körper zu bringen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange es gedauert hatte, aber als es endlich geglückt war, wollte er gerade sich zufrieden zurücklehnen als er den Fehler bemerkte.

„Scheiße", hörte man ihn laut und vernehmlich in die angespannte Stille sagen, dann brach er endgültig zusammen.

Tom konnte ihn gerade so auffangen, ehe er mit dem Kopf auf den Fußboden krachte.

„Albus, was geht hier vor?", versuchte Poppy zu erfahren.

„Ich nehme an, dass wir Zeugen eine Seelenrückführung geworden sind."

„Aber dazu braucht man sehr viel Können und Kraft, was ich zumindest letzteres bei Marek bezweifle." sagte Tobias.

„Du irrst. Dieser Junge hat unglaubliche Ressourcen, was Kraft und Energie angeht. So wie es aussieht, hat er wohl auch das Können dazu."

„Aber wieso Seelenrückführung?", wollte Poppy wissen.

„Nun, ich nehme an, dass es sich bei dieser Explosion in der Halle um einen Langzeitzauber handelte, der so lange wirken wird, bis die Seelen aus dem Körper deren, die getroffen wurde, entfernt wurden. Und da Marek das gewusst hat, hat er sie an sich gebunden, so dass sie zwar ihren Körper verlassen, wenn der Zauber seine Wirkung verliert, er sie jedoch jederzeit wieder zurückführen kann. Und genau das hat er nun getan.", erklärte Albus.

„Aber wie hat er verhindert, dass seine Seele ebenfalls seinen Körper verließ?"

„Das hat er nicht, Tobias. Ich nehme an, aus welchen Grund auch immer ist seine Seele bereits an die Merlins gebunden. Was auch erklären würde, dass alle unsere Zauber weder bei ihm, noch bei den Anderen eine Wirkung hatten. Jetzt darauf bezogen, dass sie wieder aufwachen.", sagte Albus.

„Aber wie lange kann ein Körper denn ohne Seele überleben? Es ist immerhin bereits über 1 ½ Tage her, dass sie hier eingeliefert wurden. Ich meine …oh, natürlich."

Verwundert schaute jeder auf Tom, der sich mit der linken Hand gegen die Stirn schlug.

„Nun, wie ich sehe, hat wenigstens einer „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts gelesen". Die Zauber die den Krankensaal schützen sind so konstruiert, dass zum einen keine Seele die gewaltsam aus ihrem Körper gebannt wurde, hier entweichen kann, und zum anderen hat Poppy die Selbstversorgung der Patienten veranlasst. Das bedeutet, hier sind Zauber am Werk die Sirius, Remus und Marek einerseits künstlich beatmen, wenn es notwenig wird, ihnen Nahrung zuführen und die Körpertemperatur konstant halten. Ja, ja, die Gründer haben mit Hogwarts Krankenflügel ein echtes Unikat geschaffen.", sagte Poppy.

Sie hätte wohl auch weiter ausgeholt, wenn nicht in diesem Augenblick ein Stöhnen das baldige Erwachen Remus und Sirius andeutete.

Als Sirius die Augen aufschlug war er zuerst geblendet von dem viel zu hellen Licht, wodurch er sie schnell wieder schloss. Sein Körper fühlte sich so anders an. So neu, irgendwie. Als wenn er ihn aus einen völlig neuem Blickwinkel sehen würde. Sogar seine Zunge fühlte sich anders an. So rau. Aber das konnte auch daran liegen dass er solch einen Durst verspürte.

Remus hingegen fühlte sich frisch, erholt und ausgeruht. Zwar hatte er sich so noch nie in seinem Körper gefühlt, aber er spürte dass er lange geschlafen hatte. Vielleicht lag es ja daran. Genüsslich streckte er erst einmal seine ihm viel zu lang und ungelenkt vor kommenden Arme und Beine, ehe er ganz langsam seine Augen öffnete. Er lag ja jeden Tag nach dem Vollmond hier, da kannte er das Problem Licht nur zu genüge.

Albus, Tobias, Poppy und Tom reihten sich neben den beiden Betten auf. Als erster schien Sirius aufzuwachen, er öffnete betont langsam die Augen, wie als wenn er es gewohnt war, mit hellem Licht geweckt zu werden. Verwundert blinzelte er sie an.

„Wie geht es Ihnen Mr. Black? An was können Sie sich noch erinnern?", fragte Dumbledore sanft.

Irritiert blickte Remus einen besorgt drein schauenden Direktor an, hatte der ihn gerade wirklich mit „Black" angeredet?

In dem andern Bett beobachtete ein grinsender Tom, wie Remus gerade damit kämpfte, aufzuwachen. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte mit beiden Augen die, nicht wegen der abrupten Helligkeit zusammengekniffen waren, in den Raum zu sehen sprach er ihn an.

„Nun Mr. Lupin? Wie fühlen Sie sich? Sie sind hier im Krankenflügel und in Sicherheit."

Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen schaute Sirius Riddle, an. Wenn dieser nicht aufhörte so einen Bockmist zu erzählen würde er ihm bald das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen.

Remus, immer noch über Dumbledores Worte verwundert, wandte seinen Blick nach links, nur um dann einen lauten Schrei des Entsetzten los zu werden, den er sofort abbrach indem er sich eine Hand vor den Mund hielt. 

Das war definitiv nicht seine Stimme gewesen, dafür klang sie zu….tief und männlich. Aber was ihn viel mehr schockte, war der Junge, der links in dem Bett neben ihm lag.

Dort lag er selber. Remus Lupin. Und schaut ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Sirius versuchte krampfhaft, mit Blinzeln diese Illusion zu zerstören, da saß doch tatsächlich jemand neben ihm, der genauso aussah wie er selber. Sirius wusste nicht, welcher Kobold ihn geritten hatte, aber wenn dieser Tag weiter so ging, wäre er lieber nicht aufgewacht.

Einen zweiten Sirius Black, ja wo gab es denn so etwas?

Tbc…

So, ich hoffe ihr habt durchschaut was ich da ausdrücken wollte. Bekomme ich ein Komi?

Cu, Hoepless!

P.S. Merlin ist deswegen Mareks Bezugsperson weil als er damals durch den Schleier in die Parallelwelt reiste, hätte er ja in irgendeiner Parallelwelt landen können. Um sicher zustellen das er in derselben landet wie sein Pate, brauchte seine Seele eine Bezugsperson. Und das war ja nun kein Anderer als derjenige der bereits dort war.

P.P.S. das nächste Kapitel heißt „Vollmond", interessant ne?


	14. Chapter 13

Halloween

Hi!!!

Weil Weinachten ist kommen hier gleich zwei Kapitel, dankeschön für die lieben Reviews und vorallem meinem beta Sssnitch für seine unermüdliche Arbeit! verbeug ich kann ihn mir gar nicht mehr wegdenken, so unerlesslich wie er ist!

Also zu den Fragen, Mareks Seele ist nicht auf die gleiche Weise an Merlin gebunden wie Sirius und Remus an ihn. Normal hätte eigentlich Körperkontakt mit einer offenen Wunde oder Stelle des Körper gereicht um Mareks Seele wieder zurück zuführen. Aber da Merlin ja nicht wusste, in wie weit Marek offene Wunden verkraften würde, hat er ganz einfach das Offensichtliche genommen, den Mund. Und woher Merlin das wusste, naja, dieses Buch deren Anleitung zu Folge Marek in dieselbe Parallelwelt brachte wie Merlin, zeigt nicht gerade viel Varianten auf, wie man das bewerkstelligen kann. Und ohne Bezugsperson wäre es ein ziemliches Wagnis, denn es gibt ja viele Parallelwelten, ne?

Und Merlin bekommt von Tobias noch einiges zu hören wegen dem Kuss, aber das wird auf später verschoben (leider…).

Wegen den roten Haaren, das kann ich erst dann erklären wenn der Gute wieder aufwacht, was leider in diesem Kapitel noch nicht der Fall sein wird.

Naja, Dumbledore wusste ja, dass Merlin ein Mensch ist, und Tom hat ja auch gleich geschmollt, insofern war's das schon an befremdlichen Reaktionen. Und betakueckens Verdacht war richtig, unser allseits geliebter Alexander Oertel ist Urheber des Anschlages, aber dieser kommt hier noch zum Zug, also werdet ihr ihn langsam aber sicher verstehen. (denk ich mal)

Leider liebe Acraea, kommen weder Sirius, noch Remus dazu, den Körper des anderen zu erforschen, aber wenn du das hier irgendwann liest, lass dir gesagt sein, dass es auch ohne das sehr lustig wird gg.

Viel Spass nun mit dem neuen Kapitel.

13. Kapitel „Vollmond"

Die Stille, die nun langsam wieder in den Krankenflügel einkehrte, war Balsam für seine Seele. Pomfrey hatte sich nach einer kurzen Unterredung mit dem Direktor und Mesori in ihr Büro zurückgezogen. Black und Lupin waren entlassen worden, sie waren- sah man von der Tatsache ab, dass ihre Seelen im falschen Körper waren- gesund. Aber daran wollte Tom jetzt nicht wirklich denken. Es mussten bereits Stunden vergangen sein, aber Marek hatte sich nicht einmal einen Millimeter bewegt.

Merlin meinte, es läge nur an seiner Erschöpfung, ein paar Stunden Schlaf und er wäre wieder wie vorher. Aber dennoch. Er konnte einfach nicht weg von dessen Krankenbett. Ihn einfach so zu betrachten war genau das, was er jetzt wollte.

Von ihm aus konnte die Welt untergehen. Hier bei ihm verspürte er einen Frieden, der ihm schon so lange fehlte. Marek. Er sah so ungeheuer zerbrechlich aus. So zierlich – fast ein wenig weiblich. Ein leises Lachen erklang, als er daran dachte, wie sein Kleiner reagieren würde, wenn er ihm davon erzählen würde.

Nur allzu schnell wurde aus dem Lachen ein schwermütiges Seufzen. Alles würde er ertragen, jedes zickige Gehabe, das von diesen faszinierenden funkelnden Augen begleitet wurde, wenn er nur wieder aufwachen würde.

Tom wusste, dass das, was er hier tat, falsch war. Eigentlich sollte – nein durfte er nicht einmal hier sein. Heute war das erste Oktoberwochenende. Ein Tag wie jeder andere, könnte man meinen, aber weit gefehlt. Tom konnte nur hoffen, das der Andere es ihm verzeihen würde, das er ihn versetzt hatte.

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Er seufzte. Der wohltuende Friede war irgendwie nicht mehr zu spüren.

Die heulende Hütte erschien ihm plötzlich so anders. Sicher, aus Sirius Körper wirkte sie irgendwie kleiner – das erschien ihm schon logisch, aber seine Angst, die ihn immer befiel wenn er in diesem Raum war, blieb aus.

Remus und Sirius waren nach einiger Überlegung übereingekommen, dass nur James und Lily von ihrem Zustand erfahren sollten. Es war immerhin schon peinlich genug. Dies war selbst in der jahrhundertenlangen Geschichte von Hogwarts noch nicht vorgekommen, dass sich die Seele eines Werwolfes zum Zeitpunkt der Verwandlung nicht in ihrem eigenen Körper befand.

Jetzt könnte man vielleicht auf den Gedanken kommen, dass sie ein wundervolles Forschungsobjekt abgaben, aber weit gefehlt. Remus hatte nämlich keine Ahnung, was gleich geschehen würde. War der Werwolf auch in seiner Seele verankert? Würden sich sowohl Geist als auch Seele verwandeln? Oder nur die Seele? Aber was würde dann mit Sirius Körper geschehen, würde es diesen nicht zerreißen? Was aber geschähe mit Sirius Seele, falls sich sein Körper verwandelte?

Remus raufte sich die Haare. Es war alles so schwer, so unsicher. Das einzige was passieren könnte und was ihn nicht in Angst und Schrecken versetzen würde wäre, wenn sie sich beide nicht verwandelten. Vielleicht konnte man nur dann zum Werwolf werden, wenn Seele und Körper des Werwolfes sich im Einklang miteinander befanden.

Aber dies war wohl die Unwahrscheinlichste aller Varianten.

„Hast du Angst?", drang Sirius mit Remus Stimme leise in dessen linkes Ohr.

Es war sehr merkwürdig, sich selbst reden zu Hören und trotzdem zu wissen, dass man selber gemeint war.

„Ja. Du nicht?", Remus hoffte nur, dass er erfolgreich sein Zittern aus seiner Stimmer hatte verbannen können.

„Nö, wieso sollte ich?" Überrascht musterte Sirius sich selbst. Es war schwer, trotz des Wissens, dass sich Remus in seinem Körper befand, dessen Gefühlsausdrücke zu lesen.

„Wie du hast keine Angst? Wir wissen doch gar nicht, ob wir das überhaupt überleben, geschweige denn, wie?"

„Remus, weißt du, möglich, dass wir das hier nicht überleben. Aber dann weiß ich endlich, was es für dich bedeutet, dich jeden Vollmond verwandeln zu müssen. Ich weiß, dass es schrecklich sein muss, allein dein geschafftes Gesicht jeden Morgen danach. Auch die Schreie während der Umwandlung lassen keinen anderen Schluss zu. Auch andere Werwölfe haben immer mit Grauem davon gesprochen, aber erst wenn ich es durchlebt habe, kann ich es dir nachempfinden. Und das möchte ich. Ich will dir helfen Remus, aber um das zu können, muss ich deinen Schmerz teilen – und das geht nur so. Es war vielleicht das Schicksal, das es mir ermöglicht hat, diese Erfahrung zu machen. Auf jeden Fall bin ich dankbar dafür und werde jetzt bestimmt keinen Rückzieher machen."

Ruhig und bestimmt schaute Remus in seine eigenen Augen, und doch vermochte er nicht, sich zu erinnern, ob er je so einen felsenfesten Ausdruck in ihnen gesehen hatte. Es war irgendwie unheimlich, sich selbst mit Sirius Augen zu sehen. Denn genau das war es. Sirius verkörperte für ihn, ohne dass er je darüber nachgedacht hatte, Sicherheit und Geborgenheit

Aber vielleicht war da ja wirklich mehr? James hätte so etwas garantiert nicht gewollt, aber war Sirius wirklich mehr als nur ein Freund?

Ohne es zu bemerken waren sie sich plötzlich unheimlich nahe gekommen. Sirius Blick lag in seinem, aber wollte er das? Wollte er jetzt das, wovon Remus annahm, dass Sirius es wollte? Er wollte ihn doch nicht k…? Nein. Oder vielleicht doch?

Seine eigenen Lippen näherten sich ihm auf geradezu Lichtgeschwindigkeit verdächtige Art und Weise – obwohl es für Außenstehende unwahrscheinlich langsam sein musste.

Sirius wollte ihn küssen – warum, das konnte er sich später überlegen. Aber wollte er seinen ersten Kuss von…sich selbst bekommen? Auch wenn es natürlich Sirius war und der Kuss dann bestimmt …_anders_ wäre…aber wollte er das?

Nur, wie konnte er das denn jetzt verhindern, ohne dass Sirius annahm, dass er nicht auf ihn stand?

Remus entfloh dieser mehr als nur peinlichen Situation. Aber als er merkte warum, wünschte er sich fast, sie hätten sich doch geküsst.

Sirius warf sich nach hinten auf den Boden, seine Hände krallten sich neben seinem Kopf in die Dielen, seine Füße die unter seinem Hintern lagen, zogen sich ebenfalls zu Krallen zusammen. Er schrie.

Die Gestalt Lupins wälzte sich vor und zurück, sein Bauch fühlte sich an, als wenn dort pures Gift in seinen restlichen Körper transportiert werden würde. Und obgleich er versuchte, sich dagegen zu wehren, waren seine Gliedmaßen dermaßen steif vor Schmerzen, dass er sie nicht wirklich kontrollieren konnte. Remus hatte zwar gemeint, dass er sich immer ausgezogen hätte, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er auch immer allein gewesen war, hielten sie es für besser, ihre Klamotten anzulassen.

Sirius spürte, wie sein – Remus Körper wie von selbst bestimmten Regeln folgte, denen er sich anzupassen hatte. Bloß anzupassen? Himmel bewahre. Es war, als wenn er auf einem Bobschlitten säße und er zwar festgeschnallt war, aber sowohl das Tempo mit dem er die Bahn hinunter sauste, als auch die Schräglage des Schlittens nicht beeinflussen konnte.

Für Remus war es ein reichlich befremdliches Gefühl. Er wusste genau, in welcher Phase der Verwandlung Sirius gerade war, die Körperhaltung und auch die Art der Schreie sagten es ihm, aber die Erleichterung, dass es nicht ihm selbst widerfuhr, blieb aus. Immerhin geschah das dort seinem Körper und seinem besten Freund, wie sollte er sich denn da entspannen?

Für Sirius war es wie ein Schrecken, der kein Ende nahm. Jeder Schmerzwelle folgte eine zweite, wesentlich schlimmer als die vorhergehende und wesentlich länger anhaltender. Und als er dachte, es könnte nicht schlimmer werden, kam das Fell. Es begann zu wachsen, seine eigenen Haare zogen sich in seine Kopfhaut zurück –was an sich schon schmerzhaft genug war, doch dann begann es zu wachsen. Es war rau, struppig, aber auch anschmiegsam und warm.

Sein Gesicht fühlte sich an, als wäre es aufgedunsen, sein Kiefer verlängerte und veränderte sich, sein Schädel wurde in die Länge gezogen und seine Ohren zucken vor Bewegung. Als wenn dies ein Zeichen gewesen wäre, begann seine Wirbelsäule sich zu verlängern, die Wirbel knacken und knirschten, was Sirius denken ließ, gleich breche er entzwei. Auch zwang ihn seine neue Wirbelsäule zu Boden, seine Arme verlängerten sich, es waren nicht länger Arme sondern Vordergliedmaßen. Im gleichen Maße wuchsen seine Zähne, sein Zunge und seine Rute.

Seine Daumen zogen sich schmerzhaft in sein Muskelgewebe zurück und sein Hals verlängerte sich. Überhaupt wuchsen überall Muskeln – nicht, dass Remus Fett gewesen wäre, aber so wurde er zu einem wirklichen Jäger der Nacht.

Mit Schrecken wurde Remus in Sirius Körper klar, dass sein Körper ja nun Sirius Körper ohne Probleme beißen konnte. Sollte er sich einfach tot stellen? Für weglaufen war es eindeutig zu spät, wenn er jetzt zu schnelle hastige Bewegungen machte, würde er damit nur den Jagdinstinkt von Sirius wecken.

Sirius war aber nun nicht länger Sirius. Er war der Werwolf. Er roch ganz anders, seine Augen nahmen seine Umgebung viel genauer unter die Lupe. Dem erstarrten Remus schenkte er vorerst keine weitere Beachtung.

Wald…Wiesen, kleine Hasen…Rehe…ein alter Geruch eines Bären…frisches Wasser, das in einem kleinen Wildlauf fröhlich durch den Wald floss…

Remus kannte das. Diese Phase war noch die erträglichste. Sirius war eine junge Seele in einem alten Werwolf. Alles was Sirius interessierte, war in seinem Körper schon gespeichert – sozusagen auf Abruf bereit. Er hoffte nur, dass Sirius jetzt nicht – da ja ein zweites angemessenes Lebewesen vorhanden war – seinen Urinstinkten folgen würde.

Fressen.

Aber Sirius hatte nichts dergleichen vor. Er hatte einen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit bewahrt – was vielleicht daran lag, dass sein Körper nicht auf ihn angewiesen war. Es waren einfache Bewegungsabläufe. Seine Füße bewegten sich ganz normal, als wenn er sich schon immer auf vier Füßen statt auf zweien vorwärts bewegt hätte. Auch hatte er keine Probleme mit seiner Wahrnehmung, auch wenn seine Augen sich jetzt seitlich am Kopf und nicht frontal befanden.

Und Hunger bzw. Lust darauf, etwas zu zerreißen hatte er sowieso nicht. Nein, Sirius war ein Mann, und dieser hatte gewisse Bedürfnisse. Und wo da schon mal ein gewisse jemand anwesend war – warum das nicht gleich ausnutzen?

Remus würde sich sowieso nicht wehren und ihm konnte man keine Schuld zuweisen – schließlich war er ja von seinem Werwolf übermannt worden. Also näherte er sich zielstrebig und leicht geduckt seinem Opfer, welches dicht in die Ecke gedrängt dasaß.

Sirius roch Remus Schweiß, spürte das schnelle Herzklopfen und sah das leichte Schlucken. Remus hatte seine Beine an den Brustkorb gezogen, so das Siris Schnauze sich ungehindert an seiner Mitte reiben konnte.

Remus war sowieso schon durch die Angst um Sirius und wegen der Situation ziemlich angespannt, doch das Verhalten von Sirius verwirrte ihn vollends. Nicht, dass er noch groß zum Denken kam, denn auch wenn es ihm nicht bewusst gewesen war, hatte auch sein Körper unbewusst auf die Gefahr so reagiert, wie Sirius es sich gedacht hatte.

Die Angst, dass sich die Schnauze eines Werwolfs langsam aber sicher um sein zwar noch in seiner Hose befindlichen aber dennoch wichtigstes Stück schloss führet nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sich Remus beruhigte.

Sirius hingegen, brachte Remus dazu, sich auf die Seite zu legen, nach langem Schubsen und Drängen schaffte er es zwar nicht, in dessen Hintern einzudringen, aber allein schon sich an diesem zu reiben, dessen Geruch einzuatmen – der sich gänzlich von seinem eigenen unterschied – war berauschend.

Es dauerte nicht besonders lange – und der Werwolf kam mit einem röhrenden Grollen, tief in seiner Brust, was selbst Remus zum Erschaudern brachte.

Fast hätte Remus vergessen, dass es sich hier nicht um Sirius, sondern um einen Werwolf handelte, doch dieses Geräusch erinnerte ihn fast schon zwanghaft daran.

Aber siedend heiß viel Remus ein, dass Werwolfe besonders …_ausdauernd_ waren. Und aus Sirius Erfolgsgeschichten wusste er, dass dieser dem in nichts nachstand. Es schien, als wenn es eine lange Nacht werden würde…

Alexander starrte frustriert auf seinen Notizzettel. Nun hatte er also versagt. Was machte auch diese Eule dort? Es schien, als wenn er sich erst um sie kümmern musste, denn anders war seinem Problem nicht beizukommen.

Dieser Marek oder Salazar- wie er sich nannte, hatte ihm zwar dieses Mal ein Schnippchen geschlagen, aber das hieß noch lange nichts. Er, Alexander, würde es gewiss nicht vergessen. Sein nächster Plan war bereits gefasst, mal sehen ob sie es diesmal auch schafften ihn zu Besiegen.

Schnell warf er einen Blick auf das Bündel, welches gut verborgen hier in der Kammer des Schreckens lag. Das Spiel ging langsam in die Endphase. Er hatte nur noch knapp einen Monat Zeit, aber das reichte, um seinen Plan auszuführen.

Sein Lachen hallte schaurig von den Wänden wieder, die Person in dem Sack versuchte davor zu entfliehen, aber die äußerst stabilen Fesseln hielten sie spielend davon ab. Einzelne Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, doch nicht mal ein kleiner Schluchzer entwich ihrer Kehle.

Sie war gefangen.

Irgendwo an einem kleinen Fenster stand ein etwa 4 jähriger Junge und schaute betrübt in den Sternenklaren Himmel. Der Kleine hatte ein seltsames Kuscheltier in seinen dünnen Ärmchen, dem er hin und wieder einen Blick zuwarf.

„Siehst du Voldi, er hat uns schon wieder vergessen. Aber ich war doch ganz brav, sogar den schleimigen Haferschleim habe ich aufgegessen, aber er ist trotzdem nicht da. Wenn ich mal groß bin, will ich niemals etwas vergessen…hach wann kommt Papa denn endlich, Voldi weißt du Rat?"

Aber das Schlangenartige Kuscheltier wusste keinen, und so huschte der Kleine nach einer Weile wieder zurück in sein Bett. Aber es sollten noch viele Tränen fallen, bis er in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf fiel.

Als Remus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich ausgelaugt und übermüdet. Seine Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht waren bemerkenswert klar, und mit purpurrotem Gesicht schaute er in das Gesicht von Sirius, der seine Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte.

Moment, Sirius? Tatsächlich, sie beide waren wieder zurück in ihren eigenen Körpern, nur war Remus einerseits ziemlich nackt, weil während der Verwandlung seine Kleider zerrissen waren und andererseits total erschöpft, weil es ja immerhin sein Körper war, der ganze 17x gekommen war diese Nacht.

So langsam war Remus sich sicher, was Sirius ihm gegenüber empfand, und das ließ sein Herz so schnell schlagen, wie noch nie. Leises Murmeln drang an Remus empfindliche Ohren, und sorgten dafür dass sein Herz einem Presslufthammer glich.

„Mh…Remus…ich liebe dich…"

Tbc…

Huff, so, jetzt bin ich auf eure Kommis gespannt, die hoffentlich in Massen eintreffen werden.

Cu, Hoepless!

P.S. keine Ahnung, ob Sirius weiß, was ein Bobschlitten ist geschweige denn, wie es sich anfühlt, darin zu fahren.

P.P.S. diese ganzen Lemons waren nicht wirklich geplant, ich hoffe ihr seid nicht sauer darüber…

P.P.P.S. ich habe „Die Rückkehr der Wölfin" von Kelly Armstrong gelesen, sozusagen als Anleitung für dieses Kapitel. Wer sich also für Werwölfe und sarkastische Kommentare interessiert, dem kann ich dieses Buch nur wärmstens empfehlen.

8


	15. Chapter 14

Halloween

14. Kapitel „Ehekrach"

Während Remus alias Sirius in der heulenden Hütte seinen Gelüsten nachging, herrschte in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses eine recht angespannte Stimmung. Merlin – welcher wohlweislich wieder seine Animagusform angenommen hatte, lugte unter dem breiten Bett hervor, nur um zu sehen, wie Besitzer eben jenes mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab auf ihn deutete.

„Merlin, komm sofort hier her! Und zwar auf zwei Beinen, versteht sich."

Langsam aber sicher riss Tobias der Geduldsfaden durch. Schlimm genug, dass nun auch Riddle von seinem kleinen Geheimnis wusste, nein, dieser himmerlverquere Bastard küsste seinen eigenen Neffen und um allem noch die Krone aufzusetzen, vor seinen Augen. Da hörte doch alles auf.

Das schien zwar auch Merlin einzuleuchten, aber deswegen, oder gerade deswegen bewegte er sich keinen Millimeter von seinem jetzigen Standort weg. Denn er wusste, wozu Tobias fähig war, wenn er von seinen Gefühlen beherrscht wurde. Marek konnte ja froh sein dass das letzte Mal als es so aussah, als würden Tobais Gefühle mit ihm durchgehen, Dumbledore zugegen war, so dass es zu keinen offensichtlichen Verwünschungen Seiten Tobias kam – obwohl Marek sich natürlich dagegen hätte zur Wehr setzten können…

Doch ehe Merlin weiter darüber hätte grübeln können, wurde ihm das Bett über dem Kopf weggezogen und mit einer unwilligen Geste verwandelte er sich wieder zurück.

Ganz entgegen Merlins Vermutung beherrschte sich Tobias …noch…. Aber er konnte nicht dafür garantieren, wie lange noch. Deswegen musste Merlin ihm jetzt eine logische Erklärung dafür geben, die ihn hoffentlich beruhigen würde.

Tobias Mesori war, um es einfach auszudrücken, unberechenbar in seinen Gefühlsausbrüchen. Das lag keineswegs daran, dass er ein unbeherrschter Mensch war – denn das war er keinesfalls – sondern an seiner begrenzten spirituellen Kraft seine magischen Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren, wenn er in ein großes Gefühlschaos geriet.

Als seine Mutter wegen seines kleinen Bruders in den Wehen lag, wäre er beinahe vor Hilflosigkeit explodiert. Nur sein Vater hatte damals dafür sorgen können, dass er weder sich selbst noch andere dabei verletzte. In seiner frühen Kindheit, als das Problem erkannt worden war, trug er ein bannendes Armkettchen bei sich, in das die Magie seiner Eltern eingeflossen war. Auf diese Weise wurde im Falle eines Falles – also wenn aufgrund psychischen Stresses seine Magie sich zu verselbstständigen begann – eben jene absorbiert und gespeichert.

Die darin gespeiste Magie konnte, um das Amulett zu leeren, nur auf Familienmitglieder übertragen werden. So gesehen war dies recht einfach – doch diese schlichte Lösung wurde beendet, als bei einem Anschlag sowohl seine Eltern, als auch sein kleiner Bruder getötet wurden.

Noch im Moment ihres Todes hatten sie ihn vor sich selbst beschützt und vielleicht wäre wirklich alles glatt gegangen, aber als er die Leiche seines Bruders fand, gab es niemanden mehr, der ihn beschützte. Seit dem Tag trug er die Zeichen seiner Schwäche auf seinem Körper. Denn obgleich er noch Großeltern hatte, die mit ihm verwandt waren, so stand er ihnen doch nicht nahe genug. Er kannte sie zwar, hatte aber nie eine besonders tiefe Bindung zu ihnen aufgebaut. Und nachdem das mit seinen Eltern dun seiner Schwester passiert war wollte er auch gar nicht das jemand diese Aufgabe übernahm.

Er hatte niemals wirklich eine echte Beziehung gehabt, denn wie sollte er sich während des Höhepunktes denn kontrollieren können? In dieser Zeit lebte er fast wie ein Mönch, bis, ja bis er auf Merlin getroffen war. Zuerst hatte Tobias ja wirklich nur Mitleid mit dem streunenden Köter gehabt, doch als er an dem Todestag seiner Familie wieder einen dieser immer wiederkehrenden Albträume gehabt hatte, hatte er ja schon damit gerechnet mal wieder in einem heillos brennenden Haus aufzuwachen, weil seine Magie unkontrolliert ausgebrochen war.

Aber nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Stattdessen war sein Blick auf den ruhig neben ihm schlafenden Hund gefallen, der im Schlaf leichte Zuckungen und leises Jaulen von sich gegeben hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte es Tobias auch noch gewundert, warum der Streuner nicht wie sonst vor dem Kamin in der Küche geschlafen hatte, sondern vor seinem Bett, doch später fiel ihm auf, dass der Hund kaum noch von seiner Seite wich und ihn auf seltsame Weise beruhigte.

Es geschahen noch mehr derlei merkwürdige Tatsachen, und langsam keimte in Tobias die Erkenntnis, dass dieser Hund ein unglaublich großes magisches Potential haben musste. Es musste Mitte der Ferien gewesen sein, als Tobias bei Professor Dumbledore um ein Gespräch bat – per Eule natürlich – und am Nachmittag desselben Tages machten die beiden zum Schloss auf. Natürlich wusste Tobias wo sich das Arbeitszimmer befand, aber das Passwort war ihm nicht bewusst. Doch als hätten die Steinfiguren am Eingang nur auf das wütende Bellen des Hundes gewartet, so glitten sie ohne einen Kommentar zur Seite. Auffordernd mit dem Schwanz wedelnd wartete der Hund auf der ersten Stufe darauf, dass sich Tobias aus seiner Starre löste und die Wendeltreppe hinauf steigen würde.

Vor der Tür wartete der Hund schließlich und sie traten gemeinsam ein.

Während des Gespräches warf Tobias hin und wieder einen Blick auf seinen Hund, nur um festzustellen, dass sich dieser mit Fawkes – dem Phönix- zu _unterhalten _schien. Der Direktor schien das ganze nur mit einem seiner mysteriösen feinen Lächeln zu quittieren, was Tobias nicht im Geringsten beruhigte, aber auch keinen unmittelbaren Anlass zur Sorge gab.

Tja, und in Folge eines regnerischen Spazierganges, in dem nicht nur er sondern auch sein Hund ziemlich nass wurde, entdeckte in der Nacht das Geheimnis um seinen Hund auf.

Merlin wusste nicht warum sich er, Tobias, bei ihm so sicher fühlte, schließlich wollte er jenen nicht zu Verpflichtungen irgendwelcher Art drängen, aber in solchen Momenten wie diesen, wünschte Tobias sich schon, das er Merlin gegenüber mehr vertrauen hatte um ihn davon zu erzählen.

Natürlich wusste Tobias warum Merlin seinen Neffen geküsst hatte, aber nichtsdestotrotz wollte er von dem andern ihn Gewissheit und Sicherheit gewiegt werden, nur um seiner Gefühle Herr zu werden.

Von all diesen Gedanken ahnte Merlin jedoch nicht das Geringste, und dennoch versuchte er sein Möglichstes, dass Tobias ihm verzieh. In Merlins Augen hatte er seinen Freund betrogen, und da war es in im Grunde genommen auch - egal, aus welchen Motiven heraus er es getan hatte. Natürlich musste er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun um Marek zu helfen – und er würde jedes Mal genau so handeln – aber dennoch bereitete es ihm nun merkliche Schwierigkeiten, sein Pflichtgefühl mit den Gefühlen für Tobias in Einklang zu bringen.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Marek bald einen Beschützer finden würde, der ihn würde vertreten konnte. Denn er, das war ihm klar, würde sich bald entscheiden müssen zwischen der Liebe seines Lebens und dem, was er James damals versprochen hatte.

Tbc..


	16. Chapter 15

Halloween

15. Kapitel „Erwachen und neue Sorgen"

Das erste was sich in Mareks Gedächtnis bohrte, war Schmerz. Nicht so sehr der offensive, sondern vielmehr dieser, ähnlich wenn man sich an einer Brennnessel verbrannte. Es begann erst harmlos zu jucken, doch bevor man sich versah, begann wie winzige Nadeln sich eine Schmerzwelle nach der andern durch seinen Kopf zu wühlen.

Es begann bei seinem Nacken, zog sich in spinnenartigen Fäden bis zu seinem Nasenbein, nur um sich dann flächenartig über seinen gesamten Kopf auszubreiten. Am schlimmsten waren seine Augen, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sie der Explosion am wenigsten entgegen zusetzen hatten.

Sie fühlten sich an, als hätte ihm jemand glühende Kohlen drauf gelegt, und dann als wenn das nicht schon reichte, hatte er das Gefühl, sie würden in seine Augäpfel eindringen und sie ersetzen. Wenn er auch nur einen Finger hätte rühren können, dann hätte er sie sich wohl herausgekratzt.

Doch fast genauso schlimm wie das, was seinem Körper physisch angetan wurde, war das, was ihm seine Psyche vorspielte. Bilder reisten durch seinen Geist, spielten ihm einen zerrissenen Sirius vor, manchmal auch einen in der Verwandlung gestobenen Remus.

Ohne es zu wissen hielten Marek seine eigenen finsteren Gedanken in seiner Ohnmacht. Obwohl er sonst nicht der Typ war, der vor einer brenzligen Situation weglief, so fühlte er sich jetzt etwas überfordert.

Vielleicht weil er in den Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins erkannt hatte, dass er keine Kraft mehr hatte, alleine stark zu sein.

Welchem Umstand er es dann doch verdankte dass er aufwachte, war seltsamer Weise eine Erinnerung, die an ihm vorbei zog. Sie zeigte einen kleinen, etwa 4jährigen Jungen der Einsam an einem Fenster stand und Marek seltsamer Weise an Tom Riddle erinnerte.

Und das war dann der Auslöser. Er hatte sich in Toms Gegenwart verwandelt. Was würde der andere dazu sagen?

Vorsichtig öffnete Marek eins seiner Augen, nur um sich Auge in Auge mit unwahrscheinlichen braunen Tiefen zu sehen.

„Na, endlich wach?", fragte Tom seine kleine Schlafmütze.

Angesprochener blinzelte erst einmal verblüfft, nur um dann erst einmal schmerzhaft das Gesicht zu verziehen. Seine Schmerzen waren zwar auf ein erträgliches Maß zurückgegangen, doch ganz wohl fühlte er sich noch nicht.

„Wie lang hab ich geschlafen? Was ist mit-"

„Heh, heh. Ganz ruhig. Remus und Sirius geht es gut. Sirius hat sich in Remus Körper verwandelt aber beide haben es überstanden. Sie sind zwar jeder für sich um einige Erfahrungen reicher, aber ich denke, das dürfte für die beiden kein Problem sein. Und du hast gerade einmal 2 Tage geschlafen. Mir wäre es ja lieber, wenn du noch ein paar Tage im Bett verbringen würdest, aber ich denke mal, dass sich dir da nicht wirklich etwas vorschreiben kann. Was du dort geleistet hast war großartig, erst in der großen Halle und später hier im Krankenflügel."

Während Tom sprach, hatte er den am ganzen Leib zitternden Marek in seine Arme genommen und ihm so die Sicherheit gegeben, die er so sehr brauchte. Marek beruhigte sich zwar etwas, aber er krallte sich dennoch heftig an Toms Schultern fest, um zu verhindern, dass ihm jemand diesen Moment der Geborgenheit nehmen würde.

Für Tom war es ein recht gewöhnungsbedürftiges Gefühl, jemanden nur mit seinem Körper allein Schutz zu geben. Sonst hatte er immer gedacht, dass die wirkungsvollste Art jemanden vor allem Unheil dieser Welt zu schützen, ein Zauber war. Aber die kleine rothaarige Gestalt die sich fast in ihm verkroch, belehrte ihn eines besseren.

„Sag einmal Marek, warum hast du eigentlich rotes Haar? Dieser Hunde-Animagus war ziemlich geschockt als er es gesehen hat."

„Nun, er war geschockt, weil ich bis vor kurzer Zeit noch eine andere Haarfarbe hatte, und na ja, ich weiß nicht, warum es nun rot ist, aber ich denk mal, das hat was mit dem Zauber zu tun, den ich anwenden musste. Ich brauchte ziemlich viele meiner Kraftreserven auf. Deswegen bin auch zusammengebrochen als ich den Seelenrückbringungszauber sprach. Die Seelen an mich zu binden war schon Kräfte zehrend, doch ich musste sie sobald wie möglich in ihren Körper zurückbringen. Sie sind doch wieder zurück in ihre ursprünglichen Körper gegangen, oder?"

„Ja, nachdem sich Sirius in Remus Körper zurückverwandelt hatte, lagen die beiden wohl recht…nah beieinander, so dass die Seelen von sich aus zurückgegangen sind."

„Was meinst du mit nah? Sind die beiden endlich zusammen oder was? Ja? Das ist schön."

Erfreut lächelte Marek zu Tom hinauf, dem dieses Lächeln durch Mark und Bein ging. Es hatte eine Wärme, dass selbst der gute alte Sev wohl nicht hätte kalt bleiben können.

„Ich denke schon, aber das wirst du dann ja selber sehen. Du, Marek, du weißt dass ich dir niemals weh tun würde und ich werde nicht deine Geheimnisse weiter erzählen, aber tust du mir dennoch einen Gefallen? Schon dich bitte in nächster Zeit etwas. Ich muss leider zurück zu meinen Geschäften, ich komme vorbei, soweit ich es einrichten kann."

Während er sprach, holte Tom aus seiner Robe einen silbernen Ring hervor.

„Und es würde mich freuen, wenn du diesen Ring von mir tragen würdest. Es ist sowohl ein aktivierbarer Portschlüssel als auch das Identifikationszeichen für meine Burg. Sag einfach „Slytherin Manor" und du wirst zu mir kommen."

Überwältigt blickte Marek auf den Ring, der in seiner Hand lag. Wahrscheinlich würde er haargenau auf seinen Ringfinger passen.

Langsam wurde Tom an seinem Kragen zu Marek zurückgezogen, um schließlich unendlich sanft und zart auf seine Lippen geküsst wurde.

Vollkommen perplex konnte er überhaupt nicht reagieren und als er endlich realisierte was hier geschah, war der sanfte Druck bereits wieder von seinen Lippen verschwunden.

Wie ein ferner Traum fühlte es sich an, doch als er mit ansah, wie Marek sich langsam seinen Ring ansteckte, da war dieser ferne Traum Realität geworden.

Mit einem wahrscheinlich sehr auffälligen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schwebte Tom wenig später förmlich aus dem Krankenflügel.

Ein paar Erstklässler die das Pech hatten, ihn auf dessen Weg zur Halle damit aufzuziehen landeten kurze Zeit später ebenfalls im Krankenflügel - ihnen fehlte die Zunge und es würde wahrscheinlich etwas dauern ehe die Lästermäuler wieder in der Lage sein würden ihrer Lust zu fronen.

Sie waren die einzigen Patienten. Ein Bett nahe dem Fenster schien zwar benutz, aber es war verlassen und bereits kalt, so, als wenn die Person darin schon vor langer Zeit das Krankenlager verlassen haben musste.

Völlig geschafft von der Arbeit kam Johannis Potter nach Hause. Er freute sich auf einen geruhsamen Abend mit zumindest einem Teil seiner Familie. Nach dieser Hektik wusste er wieder, dass seine Familie sein Leben war. Ja, seine Luft zum Atmen.

Doch je näher er dem Potterschen Haus kam, je mehr spürte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Im hell erleuchteten Wohnzimmer saßen Auroren – er kannte sie von der Arbeit- und unterhielten sich mit seiner Frau.

Als Johannis die Tür aufschloss, hörte er schnelle Schritte und spürte sich schon bald in der heftigen Umarmung seiner Frau, welche ihr Tränennasses Gesicht an seine Brust presste.

Die Angst die sich seiner bemächtigte, war beinahe allumfassend. Er flüsterte nur ein leises: "Aylin, was…?", nur um ein fast ebenso leises beinahe ersticktes „Sonja,..." zu hören.

Dann schein es ihm, als wenn er keine Luft mehr bekommen würde.

Er brach zusammen.

Tbc…


	17. Chapter 16

Halloween

16. Kapitel „Marei de Vearanne – oder eine zweite Sonja"

Nach dem Anschlag von letzter Woche war nun endlich wieder etwas Routine in Hogwarts eingekehrt. Es war früh morgen an diesem Montag, und James und Lily gingen zum Frühstück. Auch wenn es ein immer noch ungewohnter Anblick war, so starrten sie die anderen Schüler nicht mehr so verwundert an, als sie bemerkten, dass Marek eine braue Lederkappe trug, unter der sein Verband versteckt war.

Nach hineichenden Diskussionen die eher an einen Monolog erinnerten –da sie nur von Merlin geführt wurden- hatte man sich damit abgefunden das Marek zwar eigentlich in den Krankenflügel gehörte, aber ihn keine 10 Hyppogreife dorthin zurückbringen würden. Es war irgendwie ironisch, egal in welcher Welt und Zeit, der Krankenflügel schien seine zweite Adresse zu sein.

Sirius wartete stillschweigend vor dem Krankenflügel, denn heute sollte Remus wieder entlassen werden, der sich nach einer guten Stunde Traumlos-Schlaf wieder ganz ausgeruht fühlen sollte.

Doch in Wirklichkeit hatte Remus nicht wirklich geschlafen. Nach besagter Nacht hatte er sich schlafend gestellt, nur um von einem besorgten Sirius in den Krankenflügel gebracht zu werden. So gesehen hatte er einen kleinen Aufschub bekommen, aber nun gab es kein Entkommen mehr.

Aber wie sollte er denn nun reagieren? Er fühlte sich einerseits verletzt, denn diese Nacht war nun wirklich nicht ganz seinen Wünschen entsprechend gelaufen. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie es sich anfühlte vergewaltigt zu werden, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich schon missbraucht. Klar hatte Sirius dem Werwolf in ihm nichts entgegen zu setzten, aber wofür sollte Sirius sich denn dann schuldig fühlen? Remus wusste nicht, ob er ihm diese Tat verzeihen konnte, zumal es ja nicht nur Sirius Schuld war. Aber Marek zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, war auch falsch. Wie sollte er eine Eule richten? Und dann war da noch dieser rothaarige Typ, dessen Rolle in dieser ganzen Farce ihm ebenso wenig klar war.

Zusammengefasst wusste Remus schlicht und einfach nicht, wie er sich fühlte und wie er zu reagieren hatte. Seine ganzen Gefühle schienen ihn innerlich zu zerfressen.

Und dann Sirius Geständnis. Tja, was sollte er damit anfangen? Sollte er einfach so tun, als wenn er es nicht gehört hatte? Aber dann konnte er ihn auch nicht darauf ansprechen. Überhaupt, wie konnte er über das Thema reden, ohne sich in seiner Privatsphäre eingeengt zu fühlen. Denn er konnte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Auch wenn er es vielleicht sollte, schließlich war es für Sirius auch nicht ganz einfach gewesen, so konnte er es nicht.

Ein lautes Magenknurren schließlich ließ Remus zusammenzucken. Es kam direkt von der anderen Seite der Tür. Verdammt. Da standen sie sich so nahe, und er fühlte die Kluft die zwischen ihnen wäre wie ein tausend Kilometer breiter Graben.

Innerlich beinahe zerrissen von seinem Zwiespalt öffnete er langsam die Tür, nur um sich einen entschuldigend grinsenden Sirius gegenüber zu sehen. Ohne lange zu Fackeln griff dieser gleich nach seinem Arm und zog ihn in Richtung großer Halle.

„Na endlich. Ausgeschlafen? Geht's dir wieder gut? Weißt du, ich würde ja nicht so drängeln, aber mir hängt der Magen so was von in den Kniekehlen, das glaubst du nicht. Nun komm schon, Moony, nun lass dich doch nicht so ziehen. Am Ende haben James, Lily und Peter uns gar nichts übrig gelassen, und dann muss ich mich abends noch heimlich in die Küche schleichen. Das kannst du als Vertrauensschüler doch nicht erlauben, oder?"

Nun scheinbar von den Argumenten überzeugt, ging Remus etwas schneller, da er endlich erkannt hatte, das Sirius anscheinend die gesamte gestrige Nacht nicht mit einem Wort erwähnen würde. Vielleicht hatte er am Ende alles vergessen? Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht unmöglich.

Die Last die vorübergehend von seinen Schultern purzelte, war schier gigantisch. Nun erschien auch wieder ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Und als Sirius das sah, verschwand das beunruhigte Funkeln aus seinen Augen, stattdessen plapperte er munter weiter um sie beide von den düsteren Gedanken abzulenken.

In der großen Halle schließlich wurden sie am Gryffendortisch mit großen Hallo begrüßt. Dass Sirius einmal zu Spät zum Essen kommen würde, das war selten.

Ein großes Flügelschlagen kündigte schließlich das Eintreffen er Morgenpost an. Auch zu den Sechsen (Remy, Siri, Marek, Lil, James und Peter) kam eine Eule geflogen. Sie war vom öffentlichen Postamt und überreichte mit einem unwilligen Krächzen James einen Brief.

Während dieser ihn öffnete, fiel Remus Blick auf Mareks Gefieder. Irrte er sich, oder schimmerte dort eine kleine silberne Feder hindurch? Merkwürdig, die war ihm bisher gar nicht aufgefallen.

James hingegen hatte die Schrift fast sofort erkannt. Als er ihn schließlich gelesen hatte, war ihm, als wenn sein Herz stehen bleiben würde. Kurzerhand stürmte er aus der großen Halle, nur um im Eingang mit keinem geringeren als Riddle zusammen zu stoßen.

Marek, der sich immer noch auf James Schultern festhielt, hatte den Brief in einer Kralle, und las ihn.

_Lieber James, _

_wenn du das liest_,_ dann sind wir bereits auf dem Weg zu dir._

_Sonja ist verschwunden. Wir wissen noch nichts genaues, nur dass die Auroren ihre magische Signatur nirgendwo lokalisieren konnten. Deswegen vermuten wir, dass sie sich ein einem Raum befinden muss, der magisch gesichert ist. Natürlich kommen dafür immer noch genügend Plätze in die nähere Wahl, aber wir hoffen mit der Hilfe des Direktors den Radius verringern zu können._

_Warte bitte in der Eingangshalle auf uns, wir hoffen spätestens nach dem Frühstück anzukommen._

_In Liebe, Mum und Dad._

Erschüttert schaute Marek von dem Brief auf, um sich Tom Riddle gegenüber zu sehen.

„Mr Potter. Hätten Sie wohl etwas dagegen, wenn ich Marek kurz mit mir nehme? Er ist immer noch nicht wieder ganz erholt und derlei Herumrennen ist seiner Gesundheit sicherlich nicht gerade zuträglich."

Völlig perplex von diesem ganz anderen Auftreten Riddles überhaupt und ihm gegenüber im Besonderen nickte James nur, da in diesen Augenblick auch seine Freunde hinter ihm aus der Halle kamen.

Marek hingegen beäugte Tom nur etwas schärfer, denn eigentlich hatte er sein Versprechen nicht ganz gehalten. Aber Tom schein es gerade etwas vergessen zu haben. Vorsichtig, da sein Kopf, besonders wenn er flog, noch ziemlich schmerzte, wanderte er auf Toms Unterarm.

Auch wenn er jetzt vielleicht besser bei James bleiben sollte, so konnte er ihm nicht helfen, und James schien auf Lilys Art der Trostzuwendung mehr anzusprechen, als er es im Falle von Marek getan hätte.

„Nun Marek, wie es aussieht bist du anscheinend wieder so weit genesen, dass du draußen herumhüpfen kannst. Was hältst du also von einem kleinen Ausflug. Ich passe auch auf, dass es dir nicht zu viel wird, ja?"

Von mir aus

Leise lachend ob der Unlust, die in Mareks Worten mitschwang, ging er langsam mit ihm nach draußen. Da Mareks Kopfschmerzen in der Sonne wieder an Intensität zunahmen, schloss er sie vorübergehend und steckte den Kopf unter einen Flügel.

Irgendwo lag noch immer eine kleine dunkle Gestalt auf dem Boden und versuchte sich verzweifelt von ihren Fesseln zu lösen. Es waren keine magischen, denn dagegen hätte sie eine Chance gehabt.

Ihre Wut gegenüber dem Jungen, der sie einfach so geschnappt hatte und hierher gebracht hatte, war nach unzähligen Versuchen schließlich genauso groß, wie ihre Angst vor diesem Unbekannten.

Der kalte Steinboden unter ihr ließ die Kälte ungehindert durch ihre Glieder fahren und brachte sie so zum Zittern.

Und da, ganz plötzlich waren die Fesseln verschwunden – ihr erster großer Zauber, den sie unbewusst getätigt hatte. Erst konnte sie es gar nicht recht fassen, doch dann horchte sie erst einmal, ehe sie langsam aus dem Sack kroch. Auch hier waren die ehemaligen Schnüre die den Sack verschlossen hatten verschwunden.

Langsam kroch sie heraus, nur um sich blinzelnd in der trüben Halle umzusehen. Was sie da sah, erschreckte sie zum großen Teil, denn die grünliche Halle wurde von Säulen getragen, die Schlangen ähnelten. Überall blickten Schlitzaugen und gespaltene Zungen auf sie hernieder, was sie sich ganz schnell ducken ließ.

Ganz vorsichtig begann sie ihre Jacke auszuziehen, ebenso ihre Schuhe und schließlich nach langem Zögern auch ihre Hose. Sie stopfte ihre Kleidung geschickt in den Sack, so dass es aussah, sie läge immer noch darin.

Dann merklich frierend – mehr noch als ohnehin schon – begann sie vorsichtig ein Ende der Halle zu suchen. Der riesige Altar hinter ihr ähnelte dem in einer Kirche, nur dass man hier wohl eine Schlange verehrte. Und meist (Was heißt meist? Gibt's da mehrere?) war der Ein –und gleichzeitig auch Ausgang dem Altar gegenüber, so dass sie sich dieser Richtung zuwandte.

Die orangenen Augen die sie verfolgten, bemerkte sie nicht, was vielleicht auch besser so war.

Schnell erreichte das Mädchen tatsächlich eine Tür, durch die sie schnell hindurch schlüpfte. Der dunkle Tunnel durch den sie jetzt kam, war alt und baufällig. Bei jedem Schritt den sie Tat, hatte sie das Gefühl, gleich stürze hier alles ein. Dass dies durch den Gründer so gewollt war, wusste sie nicht, es bestand also nicht wirklich eine Gefahr für sie.

Am Ende schließlich gelangte sie an einen Tunnel, der so steil nach oben führte, dass jeder Versuch scheiterte, diesen zu erklimmen. Nun ja, fast jeder. Denn bald entdeckte sie kleine Ritzen in der Wand, an der sie sich wie eine Spinne nach oben ziehen konnte.

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, oder wie oft sie nach unten abrutschte und wieder mühsam cm für cm nach oben kletterte, jedoch bluteten bald ihre gesamten Finger, und die Felsen wurden rot unter ihrem Blut. Endlich erkannte sie, dass es über ihr nicht weiter zu gehen schien. Die Tür vor ihr jedoch wies keine Klinke oder Ähnliches auf, was wie eine Türklinke funktionierte.

Direkt über dieser Tür war eine Art breiter Sims, auf den sie sich mit letzter Kraft nach oben ziehen konnte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon ein paar Minuten später, als sie ihre Beine nach oben gezogen hatte, hörte sie, wie sich langsam mit einem Knirschen die einzelnen Steine der Tür bewegten und trübes Licht in den Tunnel hineinfiel.

Dann stockte ihr der Atem als sie sah, wie ihr Entführer durch die Tür trat und ohne nach oben zu sehen, den Tunnel nach unten rutschte. Kaum war er außer Sicht, begannen sich die Steine wieder zu bewegen, und das Mädchen sah ihre Chance zusehends schwinden.

So schnell wie nur irgend möglich versuchte sie durch den sich schließenden Türspalt zu kommen. Beinahe wäre sie auch ausgerutscht und hätte es nicht mehr geschafft, aber in scheinbar letzter Sekunde schaffte sie es doch noch und purzelte mit letzter Kraft in eine Mädchentoilette.

Ein lautes Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als sie realisierte, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte. Zumindest vorübergehend. Sich mühsam unter Zittern aufrichtend, begann sie langsam auf die Tür nach draußen zu zugehen. Mit einem kurzen heftigen Ruck öffnete sie die Tür, um eventuellem Knarren der altem Scharniere vorzubeugen, nur um plötzlich gegen einen harten Widerstand zustoßen, der ein lautes Plumps von sich gab, ähnlich dem, wenn sich jemand vor Schreck auf den Hosenboden setzte.

Zögernd linste sie um die Ecke, und sah sich wohl dem Ungefährlichsten aller Probleme gegenüber. Vor ihr auf den Boden saß –wie sie es bereits vermutet hatte- ein alter Mann auf dem Boden und schob sich just in diesem Moment sein Brille wieder gerade auf seine Nase zurück.

„Ah ah, wer wird denn gleich so stürmisch sein. Der Unterricht beginnt doch erst in einer halben Stunde."

Verwundert blickten beide, das Mädchen ob der Aussage des Mannes, und der alte Mann ob der seltsam luftigen verdächtig aussehenden Muggelkleidung an.

„Darf ich fragen wer Sie sind?"

Warm und Vertrauen erweckend schauten die wässrigen blauen Augen nun auf das etwa vierjährige Mädchen, welches ihre Hände ineinander verkrampft hatte, und nur schlecht den blutigen Zustand eben jener, und ihr allgemein verängstigte Verhalten verbergen konnte.

Für das Mädchen war es etwas vollkommen Neues, so freundlich, höflich und vor allem mit Sie angesprochen zu werden.

„Mein Name ist Marei de Vearanne. Jedenfalls steht das in meiner Akte."

„Aha. Nun, ich bin Professor Dumbledore, der Direktor dieser Schule. Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir jetzt in mein Büro gehen und ich erst einmal ihre Wunden verarzte. Und bei einem warmen Schluck Tee können Sie mir ja erzählen, wie sie hierher gekommen. Einverstanden?"

Marei war nicht wohl dabei, in ein Büro zu gehen. Zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen hatte sie bereits in ihren kurzen Leben damit gemacht. Aber auf der andere Seite war der warme Tee eine große Verlockung, und dieser alte Mann sah nicht so aus, als wenn er sie zu irgendetwas zwingen konnte oder wollte, was schlecht für sie war.

Also nickte sie und der alte Mann reichte ihr die Hand. Nachdem er aufgestanden war, gingen sie unzählige Gänge und Treppen entlang, die so komisch waren, dass Marei sich vor Staunen nicht satt sehen konnte. Auf halben Weg jedoch versagten ihre Beine ihr den Dienst. Kein Wunder nach den Anstrengungen, die sie durchgemacht hatte.

Also hob de alte Mann sie ohne viel Federlesens hoch, und sie traute sich, ihr kalten Füße an seinem Arm zu wärmen. Wenn es ihn störte, so sagte er jedenfalls nichts dagegen, so dass Marei schließlich ihren Kopf gegen die Brust des Mannes legte und sich etwas zu entspannen begann.

In einer großen Halle schließlich trafen sie auf eine kleine Ansammlung von Menschen, die bei ihrem Anblick plötzlich hektisch zu werden begann. Ein gellender Schrei schließlich lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf eine hübsche Brünette, die sogleich ihr und ihrem Beschützer entgegen eilte.

„Sonja, da bist du ja endlich. Wir haben überall nach dir gesucht. Geht es dir gut? Oh mein Gott, du blutest ja, was-„

Sie brach jäh ihren Redefluss ab, als Marei sich beinahe fluchtartig von dem alten Mann los gemacht hatte, um stattdessen hinter ihm in Stellung zu gehen.

Auch wenn diese Frau nicht besonders gefährlich aussah, so schien sie doch der fälschlichen Meinung zu sein, dass sie ihre Tochter sei. Aber dabei hatte sie weder diese Frau noch den daneben stehenden Mann je zuvor in ihrem leben gesehen.

Irgendwie wurde ihr das langsam zu viel. Erst wurde sie von diesem verrückten Jungen entführt, dann kletterte sie um ihr Leben, entdeckte ein vollkommen merkwürdiges Schloss in dem sich die Treppen von selbst bewegten und die Potrats miteinander zu reden schienen, und nun war da noch dieses Ehepaar, dass sie als ihre Tochter bezeichnete.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte und ehe sie es sich versah, begann sich ein blauer Schirm um sie legen, der jedem der Anwesenden einen kleinen Schock versetzte.

„Nun, Mister und Misses Potter, James, Marei, was halten Sie davon, wenn wir das Gespräch ruhig in meinem Büro weiterführen würden? Denn auch wenn sie genau so ausseiht wie ihre Tochter, dies ist Marei de Vearanne, jemand der die Zaubererwelt noch nie gesehen hat, aber offenbar magisch begabt ist."

Die Anwesenden konnten nur stumm nicken, als der Direktor das Mädchen mit leisen Worten beruhigte, so dass der Schutzschirm wieder verschwand. Sanft hob er sie hoch und bat die Anwesenden voraus zu gehen, so dass Marei sich von ihnen nicht in die Enge gedrängt fühlte.

Marei hingegen, versuchte schon lang nicht mehr zu verstehen, worum es hier ging. Zauberei, Magie…was kam als Nächstes? Alles was sie wollte, war eigentlich zurück nach Hause zu kommen. Damit meinte sie nicht unbedingt das Heim in dem sie lebte, sondern ihren besten Freund der dort bestimmt auf sie warten würde.

_Oh, Alexander, wie es dir wohl geht? Ich beeil mich und bin bald wieder bei dir, versprochen._

Tbc…


End file.
